The Magi Order
by Blade-Claven
Summary: This is going to be the sequel to the Gate Way. Which will take place following the end of the Gate Way. It will cover Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts...more info inside
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights.

**Summary:** This is going to be the sequel to the Gate Way. Which will take place following the end of the Gate Way. It will cover Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts in the same AU fashion that the Gate Way covered his summer between his fifth and sixth year. So don't expect it to be like HBP, because I am warning everyone now it is AU.

**A/N:** I have rated it M because there will be violence, adult themes, and strong language. If you have not read the Gate Way then this story will make no sense to you most likely. So I advise you to go read that story before attempting this one or you will be really, really confused.

Also once again I would like to stress the fact that the character Blade Claven and the character Blade Wolf are **NOT** me. Yes I use the pen name Blade-Claven, but that does not mean I am injecting myself into the story. Blade Claven is a character I made some twenty years ago, so I do **NOT** want people complaining in reviews about it. Also I will point out that Blade Claven and Blade Wolf are **NOT** the same person, but neither are me!

**Chapter One: Meetings**

**August 30, 1996 7:30 PM**

Severus Snape sat behind his desk in his office, waiting. He was waiting to be summoned, which he knew very well that he would be. He knew that now that the Dark Lord and his followers had left Hogwarts he would be called to his masters' side. Though he wasn't sure why the dark forces had pulled out so quickly. Something must have happened for the Dark Lord to withdraw the attack. Especially when it seemed like they were on the verge of winning the attack. Well at least they were until those strange people dressed in black robes showed up. Once they arrived it didn't take them long to mow down what resistance there was on the grounds. It was as if they were trained for combat, and not in just a magical training sense. Theses people were far better trained for combat than any that Severus had ever seen or heard of in the past.

Severus was brought out of his musing over the battle by a sharp pain in his forearm. As he looked at his arm he could clearly see the dark mark radiating in a way that it only did when he was being summoned to the Dark Lord. Severus stood up and quickly left his dungeon office, and headed out towards the Hogwarts' grounds where he would be able to Apparate to meet the Dark Lord.

A short time later Severus arrived at the location that he had been summoned to, and was not surprised when he saw it. It was a small place outside of a small town that Voldemort used as his temporary base of operations. Severus made his way up to the building and could hear some sort of commotion going on inside though he feared what it might be.

He made his way into the house and found that what he had heard were not screams of agony from being under any curse. Instead they were squeals of joy over something, though Severus didn't know what exactly.

Severus made his way forward and knelt before his lord as he sat upon his throne. He kissed the hems of his robes then looked up at him. "You have called for me milord?"

"Yes Severus I have" Voldemort hissed as he looked down upon his servant. "I have because today is the day that I have done what I set out so many years ago to do. Today is a day to celebrate Severus for I have killed Harry Potter!"

**The Great Hall **

**August 30, 1996 8:00 PM**

Dumbledore paced back and forth at the front of the Great Hall, where he had assembled the order members for a meeting following the battle they had been in. Before this point he hadn't called for the meeting and in truth he had thought about holding off until morning to have it. The battle of Hogwarts had been rough on all those involved, and had it not been for the added help they probably would not have survived at all.

Dumbledore looked at each of those seated there in turn. He was thankful that no more of his friends had died in this latest battle. He had lost Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones in the ambush days before, and he knew that before this war ended that more of his friends would probably be killed. The attacks leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts claimed the lives of many, almost all the Aurors that the ministry had were dead.

This was just one of the many issues that Dumbledore knew could not wait till morning to be discussed. That was one reason that he pushed the meeting up, another being that he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Especially now since he knew that no one was safe, muggle and wizard alike, not now that the Second Dark War had officially escalated to a full out war.

"Thank you all for coming for this meeting, I know there are some who are missing do to injuries they have received in the fight here tonight. We are all tired and could really use a rest after the battle, and so I will try to keep this as brief as possible." Dumbledore said, as he once again looked at the order members that were there.

Emmeline Vance was one of the members that were missing from the meeting. She had been hit by a bone-breaking curse sent by a Death Eater. Luckily it had only hit her legs, so the damage was minimal. She had just barely managed to dodge the attack, which would have probably killed her if she hadn't reacted so quickly.

"The first thing I would like to tell all of you, which will surely lift all of your spirits is that young Mr. Potter has returned." Dumbledore said as he looked away from a few of the stares directed at him.

"When? Where is he now?" Came questions from several of the order members.

"Quiet down please" Dumbledore said trying to regain order. "Mr. Potter's exact arrival time is unknown at this time. However he is currently sleeping in the hospital wing of the school. I am assured by Madam Pomfrey that Mr. Potter is in good health, and I will be speaking with him when he has awoken."

"Do you know where he was or how he returned" came more questions from the members of the order.

"Again please bear with me" Dumbledore said as he once again called for order among the members. They were acting more like reporters than Order of the Phoenix members, but it was understandable after Harry's long absence. "At this time I have not personally spoke with Mr. Potter, but as I said when he wakes I plan to sit down and have a long talk with him. I will then have more answers for everyone, but until then we have other matters that we really need to discuss."

"Albus do you know how the Death Eaters were able to Apparate from the school grounds when they abruptly quit fighting us?" Moody asked as he looked at Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore thought back to moments right before the attack occurred. He had felt a strange force of magic, and then he felt the wards surrounding the grounds and school fall around him. He had no idea what had caused the wards to fall, but he knew that they had. "I do not know how it happened, but somehow Voldemort managed to lower the wards surrounding the school. I plan on looking into as soon as possible."

The doors to the Great Hall flew open as Blade and Tonks made their way into the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at both of them for a moment as they made their way into the Great Hall.

"Miss Tonks, how nice of you to come, but Mr. Wolf this is a private meeting, so I will have to ask that you wait outside." Dumbledore said as he looked at Blade and Tonks. Secretly he wished that Blade would consider joining his Order, but so far all attempts to get the man to join had failed.

"That is not a problem Dumbledore, though I had expected you would want to know that Minister Weasley is no longer under the protection of the Ministry." Blade said in a cryptic way as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean he is no longer under their protection? I just came from the ministry where I was told that him and his family were being protected in a ministry safe house." Kingsley said as he looked at Blade.

Blade paused and turned to look at Kingsley. "As Albus said this is a private meeting, so I will wait until you are done to fill you in Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Blade stay, I may have been a bit hasty in my judgment. After all if it were not for you and the support of those people who came with you, we would have lost the Battle of Hogwarts. Please continue telling us what you know about the Minister."

Blade hid his grin as he walked over to stand by Albus Dumbledore. "Minister Weasley was found not to be in safe hands since a reliable source revealed that Voldemort knew where he was being hidden. So now his wife and him have been placed under the protection of the Dragon Lord."

The Great Hall fell into silence as each of the members stared at Blade. Many if not all of them had heard of the Dragon Lord, they knew that this lord was the top of the totem pole of power. This person stood above all that was magical in the world. This person out ranked all those that were below him. The Ministry of Magic had to even answer to the Dragon Lord, though few really knew who the person was. No one had actually seen the Dragon Lord in years, but this was due to the fact that the Dragon Lord never left the realm of Charter Earth.

Albus looked at Blade in shocked disbelief, "how do you know this?"

"I have my sources, but I assure you headmaster that the Minister is in very capable hands."

"Yes I have heard that the mages of Charter Earth are great protectors, but I am shocked that they would protect a wizard." Dumbledore said as he looked at Blade.

"As long as the war continues it is the goal of all of us on the light side to see to it that Voldemort is brought down. I do not know everything about why they have done what they have, but I do know that I would trust the Dragon Lord with my life, for he is the protector of all magic is he not?"

"Alas you are correct Blade, the Dragon Lord is the ultimate ruler of the magical world. I have faith in his judgment and if he feels as though it is his duty to watch over our minister than I know that he is in safe hands. Thank you for bringing this to the Order's attention."

"As I said Albus I may not stand as a member of your Order, but I do stand on your side. Now I shall make my exit, but first I ask for a quick word alone with you."

Albus nodded and then followed Blade out into the hallway after excusing himself from the meeting for a short recess. Dumbledore looked at Blade as soon as they were both standing in the hallway away from the order members, "what can I do for you?"

"It isn't so much what you can do for me Albus, as what I am willing to do for you." Blade said in a cryptic tone.

"Blade I already know enough about you to know that you are a busy man, as am I, so if we could forgo the double talk it would be appreciated."

"You're absolutely right Albus, and I am sorry. I will cut right to the point, I know that you have not yet acquired a Defense the Dark Arts teacher for this year, and so I am offering to fill that position if you wish it."

"You are correct Blade with all the matters that have come up this summer my search for a teacher has been inadequate. However I am not sure that you would really want the position given the fact that you are so busy with other matters."

"Albus cut the shit for one minute! You know that I am qualified to teach that class, you know better than anyone in this school. If you don't want me to do it that's fine, but do not stand there and try to make it come off as my fault that I couldn't hold that position."

"I am sorry, you are right. You are more than qualified to teach that class, I was just looking out for your interest. If you seriously want the position then by all means it is yours."

"Thank you Albus, I have already cleared it with the people whom I work for. They feel that right now my services would be best used at the school, so they have given me leave for the school year."

"That is good to hear I would hate for you to be running off when you are needed here. Now if you will excuse me I should get back to my meeting." Albus said as he turned to leave.

"Albus there is just one more thing you should be aware of."

Albus paused and turned to look at Blade, "what would that be?"

"You can decide if you wish to relay this information on to your order members or not, but I thought it was best for you to know. The friends I brought to aid you here when you were fighting have been loaned to the Ministry to aid them until they are able to speed up the training of new Aurors to replace those killed. They are well trained as you saw, so there should be no fear about the ministry being under protected."

"Thank you for that insight, now if you will excuse me I really should get back in there and I believe you have a class to plan for." Dumbledore said as he made his way back into the Great Hall.

Blade watched as Dumbledore made his way into the great hall and grinned. _'Phase one complete,'_ Blade thought as he turned to go set up his office and check out his quarters. As he took one step though there was a loud scream of no, and then an even louder booming sound that echoed throughout the halls. "Shit forgot about that," Blade said as he quickly turned to make his way towards the boom.


	2. The Truth

A/N: Here is the next chapter hope ya enjoy.

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

Harry lay asleep in the hospital wing for an hour; he was in a sound sleep that he was placed in by a man in black robes that was clearly working to help the light side. As he slept his mind still worked and thus he was dreaming.

Harry had been through so much in his years at Hogwarts, and he had witnessed and experienced so much more over his summer. His dreams were reflecting such things to him, though they were more like nightmares than normal dreams.

He had relived the events in which he could only hope were wrong. He watched as Voldemort hit 'his' Tonks with a spell that caused her to vanish without a trace. He watched this play over and over again. He also watched as Voldemort killed a kid who he thought was Harry Potter. In many ways the kid was Harry Potter, but the truth was he was a Harry Potter from an alternate universe. This of course was unknown to Voldemort, but Harry still felt the guilt of his death. It was after all because of him that the alternate Harry Potter died, because Voldemort was after him!

Harry's head shot up from the bed and all was blurry. "Linda!" Harry shouted hoping that his nightmare was merely just that. He didn't need to see clearly to know where he was. He could tell from the feel of the bed, the smells in the air, and the blurry whiteness of the walls. He knew he was in a hospital wing of a Hogwarts; he just was a bit fuzzy about the world he was currently on. "Tonks answer me" Harry shouted when he got no response from calling her Linda.

Harry felt a cold wet cloth as it was pressed against his forehead by a caring hand, "please relax Mr. Potter you need to rest."

"No" Harry said flatly as he struggled to get up into a sitting position. "My glasses" he was handed his glasses and he put them on to see clearly who was attending to him though he knew from the voice who it was. "Madam Pomfrey was a girl about my age brought in too? Where is she now?"

"Mr. Potter please you must relaxm" Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to get him to lie back down on to the bed.

"No! Madam Pomfrey please tell me where is she? I need to see her; I need to know she is alright!" Harry said now even more excited than he had been before. He pushed himself off the bed and stood looking around. "Linda!"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but you were the only one brought into the hospital wing. The rest in the battle were taken to St. Mungo's to be checked out." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Harry with growing concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and when she nodded he continued. "Was there a girl about my age taken there then?"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but you are the only underage wizard here, well except for Miss Granger, but she was kept away from the battle. There is not now nor has there ever been a girl named Linda here with you."

"That can't be! She has been traveling with me for months now. She has to be here unless… oh no… my nightmare was true wasn't it?"

"I am not sure what you are referring to Mr. Potter, but I assure you that when the men brought you in, you were definitely alone. They didn't tell me of anyone else that had been around you when you were facing off with You-Know-Who."

Harry's rage started to grow from deep within him. He went very still for a few moments, as he thought about what he'd been told, and also what he remembered from his nightmare. "**NOOO!**" Harry screamed, which seemed to be magically amplified by his rage, so that it shook the very floor that he stood on. A surge of magical energy followed quickly behind his scream, was directed towards a wall that he had been facing. The energy that built up within him shot out of his hands and hit the wall blasting a hole right through the wall, which resulted in a resounding **BOOM**! The boom shook the whole school as the blast continued on through numerous walls before it exited to the outside where it went on for a few hundred yards before ending its path of destruction. Luckily no one was injured by the blast, but the school itself suffered considerable damage.

Harry then promptly collapsed on to the floor in a heap. Blade came in shortly there after and rushed to his side, as Madam Pomfrey looked on shocked at that destruction around her.

"Poppy please he needs your help" Blade said as his voice finally snapped Madam Pomfrey out of her disbelief and shock.

"Blade? Oh my Mr. Potter," Poppy said as she saw him lying on the floor. "Quickly get him back into bed." She said as she quickly went to get what she needed to check him out thoroughly.

Blade had just laid Harry back on to the bed when Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, and Remus Lupin made their way into the hospital wing.

Dumbledore went up to Blade and looked at him intently. "Mr. Wolf what happened here?"

"I am not sure." Blade lied as he looked at Dumbledore. He knew what had happened there, or at least what he was told happened there. "I heard a boom and felt the floor shake on my way to my quarters. It seemed like it came from this direction so I raced here to find Harry lying on the floor."

Madam Pomfrey returned and looked at all those surrounding Harry. "Out of the way I must check on Mr. Potter's condition." She said as she got past the men to check out Harry.

"How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the boy who still didn't look like Harry Potter.

"He is in the state of shock, and something really bad must have happened to him. He was yelling for someone named Linda, and once he called out for Tonks. Then he went back to yelling for a Linda, which I had no idea what he was going on about."

At the mention of Linda and Tonks together Blade went a bit pale as he just stared at Harry lying on the bed. Remus seemed to shot Blade a weary look, but quickly masked it as he looked at Harry as well. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that there was a tear beginning to well up in Blade's eyes, but he thought he only imagined it as his grief over Harry showed itself.

Dumbledore also caught a glimpse of Blade's reaction, and knew he would have to speak with him about it as soon as he could. "What happened next Poppy," Dumbledore pressed trying to find out what had actually happened to cause such destruction.

"After yelling for this Linda he got to his feet all agitated. I tried to calm him, but he just didn't seem to be in his right state of mind. He kept asking me about what happened and where Linda was. Honestly Albus I don't know what is wrong with the dear boy. It is possible that his mind has been altered in a way that is unknown to me, after all he has been missing for months."

"Okay Poppy you continue to work on Harry and please let me know when he awakens again." Dumbledore said as he walked over towards Blade. He placed an arm on the man's shoulder, so no one else would hear what he had to say to him. "We need to talk, come to my office."

Dumbledore pulled away and made his way out of the hospital wing. Blade stood there for a moment as he looked at the kid sleeping again in the hospital bed. _'One day it will get better Harry.'_ Blade thought as he turned to leave the hospital wing to go see Dumbledore in his office.

Albus was sitting in his office waiting for Blade to come talk to him. He had his head in his hands as he elbows rested on the desk. He was worried about Harry that was clear, but he was also worried about the destruction that he had caused. He knew Harry's anger was a problem, after all he saw it near the end of last term when Sirius died. Though his destruction then was minimal as compared to what happened today.

"Albus you wished to see me?" Blade said as he stepped out of the shadows of the office, not coming through the door.

Dumbledore jumped a bit shocked by the presence, but quickly regained his composure. "Yes Blade I did need to speak with you. As you stated I know you better than most, and we have been on the same side of this war for years now. Though I know you can't tell me everything about your circumstances, I would like to know about the boy who is lying in a hospital bed at this time."

Blade sat down in front of Dumbledore and looked at him. "I figured as much, and I know Harry would be better off explaining to you what has happened. However I think I should fill in some of the gaps for you if I can."

"I am glad that you see the urgency in helping me, and I will try to keep my questions directed at Harry. The first thing I would like to know is who is this Linda he was asking for?"

Blade looked down for a moment as some of the color left his face. He slowly looked up at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore could tell there was pain in his eyes. "Remember when I met you outside the hospital wing and I told you that the boy in there was Harry?" Albus nodded and Blade continued. "I also told you that Harry had lost someone close to him."

Again Albus nodded putting everything together in his own mind. "So Linda is the one he lost then?"

"Yes, but there is a lot more to it than that Albus, Harry was in love with her, and now that she is gone he is hurting badly."

"Who was Linda? What was her last name?"

"Again Albus it isn't my place to be telling you any of this, but as Harry is not in the shape to do so I feel I must. Linda was an alias, her real name was Nymphadora Tonks."

Dumbledore looked shocked at first, but then his face flashed with realization. Things were now all adding up for him, and for the first time in months he actually realized what was going on right in front of him. Though there were still some missing factors that would have to be solved before he completely confirmed his theory. "How could he… what I mean is Tonks is older than he is."

"You are correct the Tonks of this world is older than Harry, but you have to remember that for the last couple of months Harry hasn't been on this world."

Again clarity flashed across Dumbledore's face. "So he met a younger Tonks on his travels then? But I thought that he went to alternate Earths not different times."

"As I said Albus, Harry would be best to explain it all to you, but for now I will do my best. Not all the alternate worlds he visited rotated the same as our world does. So to him it was our year, but on the world he visited it was another year do to the rotation."

"So you're saying to Harry it might have been 1996, but time wise on the world it was only say 1991?"

"Yes that is what I am saying, though I am not sure the exact years he went to, but I do know that the Tonks he met was the same age as him."

"Does the Tonks of this world know about her counterpart?"

"She knows as much as you do Albus, because as you know I can't reveal too much to anyone, but I felt she had a right to know."

"Yes you're absolutely right she does have the right to know the truth, as do I." Albus said as he looked at Blade.

"Yes sir and I have only been keeping things that I can't tell you because as you know I am not allowed to say certain things. Things I can tell you though I have been honest and upfront about with you."

"I hope so Blade, since we will be working together. Can you tell me where Harry got so much power to cause so much damage to the castle?"

"All I can say is that the power is his own, though he will have to explain to you how he managed to gain the power he has. I will warn you though professor that this was only a small fraction of the power that you can expect from him."

Dumbledore didn't seem too shocked by Blade's statement as he looked at the man before him. "Blade I need to know… who do you work for?"

"I thought you were keeping this about Harry?"

"I was, but as you are so connected to him, I wanted to know a bit more about you."

"At the moment I work for you Albus, but that isn't what you meant." It was clear to Blade that Dumbledore wasn't going to accept that answer. "I also work for the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, but that is the best that I can divulge."

"Am I to understand that the department that you work for has made you take an oath of silence?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Blade.

"Yes sir that is why I am unable to say more."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment as he thought about all that he knew of the man before. "Well that would explain all the missions you have been on that you could not comment on. Though truth be told I expected you would become an Auror, since that is what you seemed set on doing."

"Yes well I thought about being an Auror, but things changed when I met Gabriel Waldgrave. He has been like a father figure to me, so when he said I would be best off trying to become more than just an Auror I just had to try. Turns out that I had what it took to be one and a damn fine one at that." Blade said then looked up at Dumbledore and stared into his eyes for the briefest of moments, "I think I should get going."

"I have a few more questions." Dumbledore said as he looked at Blade.

"Another time maybe, but for now you have a guest coming, and I have a lot of work to do." Blade said as he stood up and made his way over to the shadows.

As Blade went into the shadows of the office, the office door swung open, and in walked Severus Snape. He had a look of a haunted man as he stared at Albus sitting at his desk, "Albus are the rumors true?"

"What rumors would that be Severus?" Albus asked as he glanced over at the shadows where he saw Blade enter, and then turned to look at the haunted eyes of Severus Snape.

"Is the Potter boy really dead?"

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked by what Snape had asked. "I should hope not." Dumbledore said numbly as he thought about the boy in the hospital wing that Blade had swore to him that he was Harry Potter. "What makes you think he is dead?"

"The Dark Lord…" Severus said as he collapsed into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "The Dark Lord believes that he killed Harry Potter."


	3. Late Night Visitor

A/N: Here we are once again, and it is time for the third chapter of the story. Once again I would like to point out that the character Blade Wolf is not me in any shape or form, and would ask that you not flame on that subject.

**Chapter Three: Late Night Visitor**

Dumbledore was once again shocked by Severus' statement; surely he had to hear the potions master wrong. Surely Voldemort wasn't naive enough to believe that he had killed Harry Potter, but yet here sat Severus telling him just that. "Severus what could possibly make Voldemort believe that he killed Harry Potter?"

Severus looked at Dumbledore for a moment as he thought back to the celebration that Voldemort held. "It would seem that believes he killed the boy in a duel, a duel in which he says the boy wasn't really much of a challenge."

"You believed him?"

"Not entirely that is why I rushed here as soon as I could to find out if he had in fact killed the boy. I know Potter can be as arrogant as his father at times, but I also knew that he was a good dueler, so the story didn't seem to make sense."

"Well I know for a fact that Harry Potter is recovering in the hospital wing of the school, so he is in fact not dead. I also know that Mr. Potter is a superb duelist, so anyone that tried to tell me otherwise would not be believed, but I would like to know who Voldemort killed if in fact he killed anyone that might have looked like Mr. Potter."

"Perhaps you should speak with Potter and see what he knows about this," Severus said with a slight sneer.

"I am planning on speaking with Mr. Potter as soon as he wakes, so I will most definitely be asking him about this event as well as many others that have transpired. Now if you will excuse me Severus the hour grows late and it seems that there is some damage to the castle that is in need of mending." Dumbledore said as he stood to show Snape to the door, Dumbledore hadn't forgotten about the damage that the boy in question had caused, but the damage was small in comparison to the questions that he had for Harry.

Harry moaned slightly while he slept and he started to thrash around a bit on the bed as if he was battling someone or something in his dreams. It was clear to the people watching him that he was not having a pleasant dream. Though none knew exactly what the dream was about, they could tell that it wasn't enjoyable. "No! Linda!" Harry moaned as he thrashed on the bed again, and only was kept from falling off by the magical restraints that held him in place.

"Is there nothing you can do for him," Remus asked, his face pale and weak looking from the full moon two days before.

"In his current condition there is little I can do. I would try to give him some dreamless potion, but he has been too violent to even attempt giving it to him. I only hope he wakes soon, so I can give it to him." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Remus Lupin with concern clearly in her eyes.

"So he has not awoken yet from his slumber?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into the hospital wing after repairing the damage that had been done the last time Harry had been awake.

"Not yet, and it seems that his nightmares continue," Remus said with concern in his voice. "He keeps yelling for this Linda, and I still don't know who that could be."

"For now Remus it is of no concern, but what does concern me is that you should go rest. You haven't slept much all summer much like Miss Granger, so you should go rest. I am sure Harry will sleep through the night and all of us can meet with him in the morning."

"I would like to stay with him sir; I want to be here for him if he needs me," Remus said looking at the floor.

"Remus I know you want to be here for Harry, as do a lot of people, but not sleeping isn't helping him. I know you feel like you left him down this summer…" Dumbledore said but got cut off as Remus stood up interrupting his statement.

"I was supposed to be there for him when Sirius died and I wasn't! Instead of taking Harry in like I wanted to, I was forced to allow him to return to those muggle bastards you placed him with!" Remus snapped which he knew once he did that he shouldn't have he collapsed on to his chair and placed his head into his hands, "it's my fault!"

Dumbledore gently rubbed his back, "no, it isn't your fault Remus. I know you would have liked to take him in, but the blood protection required that he return to the Dursleys. What is done is done, now all we can do is try to help him as best as we can, which for you means getting enough rest so that you are wide awake when he wakes tomorrow."

"You're right Albus and I am sorry I blew up like that you will notify me when he awakens wont you," Remus asked as he stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"I will have a house elf come get you when Mr. Potter is fully awake and able to have people see him." Dumbledore said as he guided Remus to the door and showed him out. Dumbledore just turned to go back towards Harry's bed when the hospital wing doors opened behind him. He turned around to see who had come now at this late hour, though he was shocked by who it was just a bit. "Miss Tonks I didn't expect you to visit this late."

"I apologize for my lateness Albus, it was just I needed to see him," Tonks said as she looked at Dumbledore.

"I understand Miss Tonks, but only for a short visit as the hour is late," Dumbledore said as he walked by her and left the hospital wing to give her some time with Harry alone.

Tonks walked over to the bed in which Harry was sleeping in, and pulled the chair close to the bed, which Remus had been sitting in. Tonks took Harry's hand in hers as she sat staring at him for a moment. "I wish more than anyone here that you didn't have to go through what you have experienced. I don't know why fate has to be so cruel to someone who is as caring and loving, as you are Harry. Just know that one day things will get better for you, and when that day comes you will be with the woman you love. The road ahead of you, of all of us will not be an easy one to follow. This war is not going to be kind, and I fear that your pain is not at an end yet. You must remember Harry that you have friends that love you and will stand by you through everything that happens." Tonks leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead then turned and left his bed, she had tears in her eyes as she made her way to the door and walked out.

Harry woke with a fright from the dream he had been having. He tried to look around the hospital room, which he knew he was in, but he couldn't see too well without his glasses. He went to reach for his glasses, which he knew should be on a stand by the bed, but found that his arms were magically restrained to the bed. Harry's rage spiked as he fought with the restraints holding him in place, and he felt his magical essence envelope the magical restraints that were holding him. As it did he felt his magic undoing the restraints with his sheer will to be free. After a moment Harry found that he could move his hand freely. He reached over to the stand and picked up his glasses and placed them on so he could see more clearly.

His eyes darted around the room to see if there were any guards watching over him. He was sure that if they had restrained him that someone would be there watching over him. However he found that there was no one watching him like he thought. He could tell by the light in the room that it was late at night; though he wasn't sure what night it was, since he didn't know how long he had been out. It didn't really matter to him though as he focused his energy on the restraints holding his legs in place. Once the restraints were removed he moved so his feet were placed on to the floor.

He stood up and was met by a wave of dizziness, but he didn't allow this to stop him as he shakily stepped forward and made his way towards the door. He felt the cool hospital floor beneath his bare feet, as he looked one last time to make sure no one was watching him. When he knew for sure no one was watching him he opened the door quietly and made his way out of the hospital wing.

He made his way from corridor to corridor watching for people, as he went not wanting to get caught by anyone as he made his way through the castle after hours. Luckily the students had not arrived yet, so that meant there were no prefects to catch him. All he had to worry about was Filch and Ms. Norris. Though luckily the halls were clear of them too, so he continued on his way until he was in the corridor where the Room of Requirements was located, he walked by the wall that he knew was the doorway to the room three times thinking about what he wanted. Then he watched as the doorway appeared in front of him. He looked around one last time to make sure he wasn't being watched and quickly entered the room.

He had just wanted a room to think in, somewhere quiet, so the room didn't have much in it as he walked in. It had his favorite red armchair, which he loved to sit in, and a dim light shining down from above. As Harry sat down he couldn't get over the feeling that he had been followed, as if someone was watching his every move, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Harry sat there for a moment and thought about all the times "his" Tonks and him had been in this room on different worlds. It was so hard for him to believe that she was gone forever.

Harry held the image of what the room had looked like when they had been staying on the paradise world in his mind. It was that room, which had been the last room that he was with her, and that, was where he wanted to be more than anything. The Room of Requirements didn't take long to reshape itself to resemble the room that was in Harry's mind. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the room around him. he couldn't take it any more as he put his head in his hands and cried.

Harry slightly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder "it will be okay Harry."

Harry looked up to see a man whom he didn't know right off "Who are you? How did you find me?"

"My name is Blade Wolf, you can call me Blade. As for how I knew you would come here, well let's just say that I have been through what you are experiencing" Blade said as he kept rubbing Harry's shoulder in a caring way.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her, it is my fault that she is gone" Harry said as he continued to cry into his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Harry; you are not responsible for the evil that possesses Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You have been his prime target for years this is true, but you can't blame yourself." Blade said as he continued to try and comfort him "I know it is hard now to see the truth in what I saying, but in time you will learn that you have no control over what happens to you."

"It is my fault" Harry said as he stood up, his rage once again flaring to the surface. "If I hadn't forced her into that vortex she would have been…"

"What," Blade said cutting him off "she would have been what Harry? You can not believe that she would have been better off on her own world. You protected her by shoving her into that vortex she would have surely been killed if she stayed on her world!"

Harry was shocked he didn't think anyone knew that, how could someone he just met know so much, but yet the man did look vaguely familiar "how did you know about that?"

"Let's just say that I know a lot of things I shouldn't Harry I know that you saved her life and that if it were not for you doing so she would be dead!"

"She is dead, and he killed her" Harry said full of rage, which didn't hold well as his magic again exploded causing a burst of fire to shot from his body at the bed that was in the Room of Requirements.

With a quick thought blade made he burning bed vanish from the room "first off you need to learn to control that rage of yours before you accidentally kill someone. Second she is gone yes, but she isn't dead!"

"What do you mean she isn't dead?"

"You have to trust me Harry, she is in a better place now, and she wouldn't want you destroying yourself or anything because of her" Blade said in a calm and understanding voice.

"Trust you, I don't even know you" Harry shouted still full of rage.

"Harry you really should get back to the hospital wing it isn't going to do you well to be out and about right now. You may not trust me right now, and I understand why you wouldn't, but the fact remains that I am only looking out for your best interest!"

"My best interest, everyone thinks they know what is in my best interest, but that don't! You have no idea what is best for me so just let me alone" Harry shouted as another burst of fire left his body and headed right at Blade.

Blade didn't move as he saw the fire coming at him the sphere of fire hit him right in the chest and seemed to be absorbed into his body. "I am sorry, but I can't do that Harry you are going through a rough period right now, and you are a danger to yourself and those around you."

Harry collapsed on to his chair as he stared up at Blade "I'm sorry…how did you survive that?"

"That is a long story Harry, and one that in time you will understand for now you really need to rest."

"I am not going back to that hospital wing," Harry said defiantly.

"Fine stay here and rest that way you feel comfortable no matter where you go Harry, you need to rest and build up your strength, because this is not over yet. One more thing don't even think about doing that mind ritual in your current state, if you do, it will spell disaster. When the time is right I will aid you in it, if you still wish to do it."

Harry didn't know how this man knew what he was planning, though he thought that maybe the man had been reading his mind. No it couldn't have been that because his mental shields were in place, if the man had tried to invade his mind he would have known.

"Promise me Harry, promise on your magic that you won't perform the ritual, until I say that you can do it." Blade said as he stared at Harry now with a look of determination in his eyes.

"I…I can't do that" Harry said as he looked at Blade.

"You have to Harry, I know it is hard for you to trust anyone at this point, especially someone you just met, but you must trust me on this" Blade said and then left a bit of his magical aura escape him and washed over Harry.

Harry didn't know what he was feeling, but something magical had covered him, and he could feel his rage lessening some. It was as if the man was willing him to calm down and to think reasonability. Harry some how could feel that the man was being honest and sincere with him. It was as if he wasn't himself, yet he still had full control of his mind and body. "I… I promise on my magic that I won't perform the ritual until you say I can."

"Very good," Blade said as he pulled his magic back inside him. "Now lay down and rest I will see you in the morning." Blade thought of the same bed that had been there before Harry destroyed it and motioned for Harry to go lay down. Blade then reached into his pocket and pulled a vial out of it. "Here drink this, it will help you sleep, it is Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Harry took the potion and drank it before he walked over and climbed into the bed. He looked at Blade for a moment and watched as he vanished from the room. Harry didn't know what to think, and thankfully the potion kicked in quick enough that he didn't have time to think about it, because before he knew it he was fast asleep.


	4. Harry is Missing

A/N: Here is the next chapter in this story, hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Four: Harry is Missing**

"Albus, ALBUS!" Madam Pomfrey yelled into the fireplace as she tried to get a hold of Albus Dumbledore early the next morning.

"No need to shout Poppy I am old, not deaf" Albus said as he came into view and could see Madam Pomfrey's head in the fireplace.

"Albus it's terrible."

"Calm down Poppy and tell me what has you so bothered this morning." Albus said trying to calm the agitated healer.

"Albus its Harry…he's gone!"

"What," Albus asked in confusion "what do you mean he is gone?"

"I mean that I woke this morning and went to check on the boy to see how he was and when I went to his bed it was empty."

"Wasn't he restrained?"

"Yes he was, which makes me even more worried, because those were powerful restraints, he should not have been able to remove them on his own with a wand, much less without. I have his wand locked in my cabinet at the moment, so I know he didn't use it."

"This is not good Poppy, double check to make sure that he isn't in the loo, while I try to find him from here." Albus said and watched Madam Pomfrey nod then pull her head from the fireplace to go search for Harry. "Harry where could you have gone" Albus asked himself as he walked over to his desk in the hopes that he could find Harry soon.

Albus was sitting at his desk after his search for Harry yielded no leads as to where the boy might be. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and one of the most powerful wizards live, and yet with all that he still couldn't find a single missing boy.

A knock came to the headmaster's door and as soon as he said enter Professor McGonagall came rushing into the office "Albus this is terrible."

"Do not threat Minerva we will find Harry" Albus said in a calm manner that was betrayed by the fact that he too was worried.

"What do you mean find Harry?"

"Surely you have come because you heard that Harry left the hospital wing late last night."

"Oh no…this might be worse than I assumed, Albus did you happen to see the Daily Prophet today?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to look at it since I been busy trying to locate Harry, but nothing I do seems to help find him it is as if he vanished."

"You better sit down Albus" McGonagall said as she handed Dumbledore the Daily Prophet, and it didn't take long for his eyes to find what was causing such a commotion.

**Boy-Who-Lived Lives No More**

_We here at the Daily Prophet are saddened that we must bring word of this tragedy. We have found out from sources that You-Know-Who killed Harry Potter in an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_This has not been confirmed or denied by anyone in the school, but we here at the Daily Prophet believe that the attacks made last night by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are proof enough that something is very wrong. _

_In related news You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters have been attacking wizarding communities all over England since late last night. Officials from the Ministry of Magic have made no official comments about the matter, but we have confirmed that small bands of Aurors were sent out to try and apprehend You-Know-Who and his followers…._

"This can't be happening, not now," Albus said as he looked on at the article in disbelief.

"It is happening Albus, but what worries me is that they believe Harry is dead, so people will lose whatever hope they had left. Do you have any idea why they think that Harry is dead?"

"I don't know the exact reason for this belief, but I do know that Severus came to me last night and said about Voldemort killing Harry. According to what I been told Voldemort truly believes that he has killed Harry, and as long as he believes that these attacks will only escalate further."

"Albus what are we going to do?"

"First thing is to find Harry and make sure that he is alright, then we will worry about how to approach this death problem."

Dumbledore went back to trying to locate Harry by use of different instruments that he had in his office, though so far none of them been helping him in anyway. McGonagall went back to speak with the other staff about what was in the paper.

"Albus you look like you are frustrated might I be of help" Blade asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Albus grinned as he looked at Blade, the answer to the mystery at hand was standing right in front of him, and yet he didn't even think about asking him for help "Blade, where is Harry?"

"Oh shit, I forgot that he wasn't in the hospital wing, no worries headmaster he is safe and sound."

"That is good to hear, but tell me where is he, how did he manage to get out of his restraints?"

"The restraints were easy for him to slip out of; even a wizard like you could do it. As for his location he is sleeping in the Room of Requirements."

"What" Albus started but then stopped for a moment "why would he be in there?"

"That is simple enough even for you to figure out, or at least I would think it would be. He didn't want to be stuck in the hospital bed, so he went where he felt more comfortable; after all he spent a lot of his summer in that very room."

"We must go get him at once, I have a lot of questions for him," Albus said as he stood up from his desk.

"A bit of warning to ya Albus, go easy on the lad, he has been through far more over this summer than even you can comprehend." Blade said as he stood his ground right in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"Alas you are right Blade, but I do need some answers and if you can't give them to me then that means I will need to get them from Harry" Albus said as he walked by Blade and headed out of his office.

"This is going to be a long day" Blade mumbled as he walked into the shadows of the office "I just wish Harry was prepared for what is to come" Blade said as he disappeared from the office.

"Bloody hell…open up already."

"Such language for the headmaster to be using" Blade said as he appeared beside a frustrated Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore jumped at the sound of Blade's voice "bout gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry" Blade said as he stood by Dumbledore "so what's the problem."

"I can't seem to get the door to appear so I can talk to Harry." Albus said as he continued to fume at the solid wall.

Blade laughed, as he looked at Dumbledore "is that all" Blade laughed again as he disappeared back into the shadows of the hallway "be right back."

Before Dumbledore could understand what had happened right in front of him the door to the Room of Requirements appeared and opened. "Someone needed a door," Blade asked with a grin on his face as he stood holding the door open for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mumbled something on the lines of _smartass_ as he walked into the Room of Requirements. He was a bit shocked by what he saw when he walked in, it was unlike any room he had ever seen before. He then saw Harry, in his true form, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands as he elbows rested on his knees. "Harry my boy how are you feeling" Albus asked as he made his way toward Harry.

Harry was a bit shocked by the intrusion into the room where he thought he was safe from being found. "Professor…I umm…"

"No need to explain my boy, though I would like to know what inspired such a brilliant room" Albus said as he made his way over and sat beside Harry.

"This was the very last room we were in together" Harry said as his heart broke even more over the loss of 'his' Tonks.

"Ah I see…I am so sorry for your loss Harry" Albus said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Why must everyone I care about be taken away for me," Harry asked mainly to himself, but loud enough for those present to hear.

"Harry bad things happen to good people, and I know it isn't fair…"

"Not fair," Harry said as he stood up and stared at Albus. "Don't give me that not fair crap, not fair is being stuck living with those things you call my relatives…that is unfair! This is so much more than that…first I lose my parents before I am even old enough to really know them…then I lost Sirius…now this!" Harry stared at Dumbledore in a way that if looks could truly kill Dumbledore would have been dead.

"Harry please calm down we don't need you to lose control of your magic like before," Albus said trying to calm down Harry before anything else got destroyed.

"Harry the headmaster is right…you really need to calm down" Blade said as he walked over near Harry.

"You, what do you have to do with all this" Harry snapped as he glared at Blade.

"I…a…that's complicated" Blade said as he looked at Harry with an uncertainty in his eyes.

"So make it make sense because you seem to be right where you need to be when things involving me or my friends are happening! I want to know what happen to her and I want to know now!" Harry said out of rage as a ball of fire hurled forth from his outreached hand and impacted in Blade's chest.

Dumbledore was in shock first by the ball of fire that Harry had created, but then also by the fact that Blade seemed to absorb the ball of fire as if it were nothing "what the?"

"There are a lot of things neither of you understand and truth be told you wont until the time is right! Harry you need to calm down and answer the headmaster's questions, and Albus you need to tread lightly or else something bad is going to happen."

"The only bad thing that's going to happen is me hexing you into next week if you don't get the hell out of here" Harry snapped as he glared at Blade.

"Fine I will let you to your discussion, but if you need me Harry you know where to find me" with that said Blade walked out the door and closed it behind him as he left.

"He is only trying to help Harry, as am I" Dumbledore said as he looked at the wrecked boy before him.

"You can help me by leaving me the hell alone!" Harry snapped as he stormed over to another part of the room and collapsed on the floor. Harry pulled his knees up to his face as he sat scrunching up his legs tight against his chest. "Just leave me alone," Harry said in a low depressed tone.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment before he stood up from his position on the bed. "I am sorry Harry, but I can't leave you alone to sink deeper into your depression. Voldemort is under the assumption that he killed you and I really need to know why that is."

"Because he did," Harry said in the low depressed tone, as he remained on the floor "he did kill me."

"Harry you're not making any sense he didn't kill you…you're sitting right in front of me" Albus said pointing out the obvious.

"You don't understand…no one can understand…the golden boy everyone wanted lives no more!"

"Harry please just relax, we will work all this out, but I need to know what happened when you returned?"

"You want to know what happened…. fine I will show you…." Harry shouted as he seemed to space out into a void where nothing he said really mattered to him, since he certainly didn't wish to relive the experience. Though he had to think, and as he did a Pensieve appeared before him. "Professor" Harry said as he looked at the Pensieve.

"Yes my boy?"

"You wouldn't happen to have picked up my wand by chance?"

Dumbledore grinned as he reached into his robe "actually I did stop and grab it, just in case you did ask for it."

"Thank you" Harry said as he took the wand from the headmaster and proceeded to remove the memory so Dumbledore could see it. He knew he couldn't handle going into the Pensieve and seeing the memory, but it was the best way for Harry to show Dumbledore what happened and Harry knew that.

"Do be careful not to pull too much at once Harry, pulling too big a memory out can be quite harmful" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry" Harry said as he placed the memory in the Pensieve, then Harry went back to sitting on the floor "you want to know what happened there it is, but don't expect me to join you."

Dumbledore quietly nodded in understanding and then proceeded to go to the Pensieve to view the memory of the night before. As he entered he saw that he was inside an empty classroom as a large blue vortex appeared in the room.

When the first person come out Dumbledore realized right off that it was Harry in disguise, the same one that he had found him to be in when he visited him in the hospital wing. Next a woman came out that Dumbledore could only assume was the younger Tonks, even though she too was in disguise for some reason. What really shocked him was when the Harry Potter double came through and landed on his feet.

'Interesting' Albus thought as he continued to watch what was happening in the memory.

"_Well it looks like we made it." Harry said as he looked around._

_Before anyone could say a word however there were popping sounds heard as Death Eaters Apparated into the room along with Voldemort himself. "Finally I get to finish off the Potter brat! Eliminate the other two, but Potter is mine!"_

_Voldemort laughed as his Death Eaters sent curses at the unknown man and woman with Harry. Harry's double didn't have time to open a portal off the world before Voldemort sent a curse right at him._

_Harry's double looked at Ludwig and Linda. "Looks like we fight now!" Harry's double sent a stunner at Voldemort, which was reflected by his shield._

"_Really Potter you have got to do better than that if you wish to defeat Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort hissed as he sent a killing curse at Harry's double, which he just barely missed being killed by._

_Harry saw that Voldemort was occupied with his double, which meant that he believed his double was the real Harry. All he needed was to find an opening and then he could get a shot at Voldemort. Harry shouted "__**Acidica Mentala!**__" as he sent a stream of acid flying at a Death Eater who sent a killing curse at him. The Death Eater was so shocked by the spell being used that he didn't react fast enough and got hit in the mask by the acid, which it ate right through. The Death Eater screamed out in pain as the acid reached his face and he fell to the floor screaming in pain._

"_That isn't a spell a light warrior should be using!" Voldemort hissed as he watched his Death Eater roll on the floor in pain until he died._

_Harry didn't say anything in reply as he sent stunners at another Death Eater after realizing that he had killed a Death Eater with the acid._

_Harry's double was shocked that he would use such a violent spell against a Death Eater, but he realized that they were at war; it was one thing he didn't have on his world._

_Tonks was a bit surprised, but she knew that Harry was only doing what needed to be done, though she could not bring herself to kill the Death Eaters, so she sent stunners at them._

_Voldemort kept sending killing curse after curse at Harry's double. Harry's double fired back, and soon there were curses filling the air with various colored lights. He tried an Impedimenta charm, then an Expelliarmus, and various other charms and hexes, to no avail._

_Harry wasn't fairing much better against the Death Eaters, whom kept sending Killing Curses at him. Harry sent the Mollicion curse at one of the Death Eaters. A Death Eater behind Voldemort screamed as his body turned into a screaming mass of goo with no real form, because all of his bones had disappeared. The Death Eater ended up dieing from the curse, which Harry had not totally expected when he used it._

_Tonks managed to stun a few Death Eaters, but was disappointed that they kept being brought out of their stun by other Death Eaters. '_

_Harry's double got distracted when he went to dodge a Cruciatus Curse from Lord Voldemort and ended up running into an empty desk. He fell to the floor and Voldemort stood over him._

"_Time to die Potter!" Voldemort hissed as he sent the killing curse at Harry's double at point blank range. _

_Harry's double had no way to dodge the attack and was struck right in the chest killing him instantly!_

_Harry and Tonks both were shocked that his double had died on this world, a world that wasn't even his own. _

"_Victory is mine!" Voldemort hissed as he turned to face Tonks. "Now to deal with you!" Voldemort sent an unknown curse at Tonks, which he had been given by Spion. Harry acted quickly and banished a Death Eater in front of Tonks, which the curse ended up hitting the Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater's eyes went wide with fright and then vanished from the room._

_Voldemort turned to Harry still not knowing who he was. "I was told you would be a problem! __**KILL HIM**__!"_

_The small group of Death Eaters that were left sent killing curses at Harry, which he didn't even try to dodge. Instead he left his pure rage come out and reflected them back killing all those that sent the curses. Just like he did on the world where Dumbledore was the evil Dark Lord._

_Voldemort watched in horror as the killing curses rebounded and hit his own men. He had been told that this unknown man was very powerful, but he didn't expect this type of power. "__**NO**__! How can this be possible?"_

"It's over Riddle, time for you to die!" Harry said as he looked at Voldemort and made his silver eyes turn red.

"_I don't think so!" Voldemort said as he sent a killing curse at Harry._

_Harry ducked behind a desk just avoiding being hit by the curse, but as he came back up he could only watch in horror as Tonks was struck by the mysterious curse that caused the Death Eater to vanish. Tonks too vanished from sight, and Harry fell to his knees as he felt a pain unlike any he had ever felt before._

_Voldemort smirked when he hit her with the curse and turned his attention back to Harry. "Now I kill you!"_

_As Voldemort moved to attack Harry there were pops heard in the room as men dressed in black robes appeared and sent stunners at Voldemort. He quickly Apparated away from the room leaving before he was struck by the curses._

_A man walked over to Harry as he laid there on the floor numb with pain. "Time for you to rest my boy." The man said as he moved his hand and put Harry asleep with an unknown spell._

Dumbledore came out of the memory and was covered in a cold sweat. It was no wonder why Harry didn't want to experience that again, Dumbledore only had to watch it, and he didn't want to see it ever again.


	5. What’s to Come?

A/N: Here is the next chapter for those of you left to read it.

**Chapter Five: What's to Come?**

Dumbledore stood and stared at the shell of a boy who sat before him. Now that he knew what had happened the night before, all he could think about was watching the Harry Potter look a like fall to the floor dead. He now knew why Voldemort thought that he killed Harry, and in a way he had managed to do just that. Dumbledore was sure that the dead Harry Potter was the dimensional traveler that promised to try and help their Harry get home. The real problem for him was to figure out what was to happen next? If they left Voldemort continue on thinking that he had in fact won, then the attacks would escalate at an even more alarming rate, but yet if he thought Harry was dead then there would be no reason for them to come looking for the boy.

Dumbledore stepped a bit closer toward Harry, but found that he was at a loss for words. _'What should one say in a situation like this?'_ Dumbledore thought as he stopped once more to look at the boy who had suffered so much loss in his life already.

Harry heard Dumbledore walk quietly toward him and he looked up at the man before him "now you know…now you understand as I do."

"Oh Harry" was all Dumbledore could get out, and then he opted to just nod his head to confirm that he did in fact know what happened and he was starting to understand it.

"He is going to pay…I will kill him" Harry shouted, though he couldn't remember the memory fully that he placed in the Pensieve, he did know that it existed, the actual memory was a bit fuzzy, like a dream he once had, though he could tell that something bad happened.

"I know one day you will have to Harry, and I wish to Merlin that you never had to kill anyone…but for you this isn't the case."

Harry stood up and walked over to the Pensieve and retrieved the memory that he had placed in there. Once the silvery thread was placed back inside his head and he could recall the full memory his rage tripled in strength. "As I said I will **KILL** him and all those that are foolish enough to follow him."

"Harry you mustn't get yourself so worked up…bad things happen when you can't control your magic."

"As you said bad things happen to good people, so it is about time something bad happened to the right people!"

"Harry for your own good I can not permit you to leave the castle and you know that."

"For my own good don't even get me started on things you have done for my own good!"

"Harry I will stun you if you don't calm down, I don't want to, but you aren't leaving me much choice at this point. Now I wanted to have a rational conversation with you, but if you want to act like a loon then I will…"

"Stun me…don't make me laugh," Harry said as he laughed at Dumbledore "go ahead then and try, but I warn you, you won't like what happens."

Dumbledore was about to go for his wand just in case when Blade's words came back into his mind _'"A bit of warning to ya Albus, go easy on the lad, he has been through far more over this summer than even you can comprehend."'_ That thought is what prevented him from drawing his wand, something about the way Blade said that told him not to risk finding out what Harry could do. "Alright Harry" Dumbledore said extending his hands to prove he didn't grab his wand "can we at least talk about what happened over the summer?"

Harry grinned as he relaxed his hand off the wand "sure, but after breakfast, and I want the order brought in, since I don't want to be answering the same questions repeatedly. I have a lot to do and a short time to do it." Harry said in a more determined voice as he walked for the door.

Dumbledore left the Room of Requirements and hurried off to his office to make the arrangements for the Order members that were able, to come to the school for the meeting.

Harry for his part wanted time to clear his head and prepare for what was to come; it wasn't like he actually could eat, though he was hungry. He made his way into the Great Hall and found that it was empty, so he walked over and sat where he usually did. The quietness of the Great Hall wasn't much of a shock to him, and he was thankful for the solitude it offered. Food appeared before him as he sat down, and he picked at a piece of toast though he was far too depressed to really eat. The memory of the night before along with other more found memories were all that he could focus on even when he tried his best not to. Finally he gave in to the despair and placed his head on the table and cried.

"Hey cub," Remus said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Remus," Harry said timidly as he looked up from the table at his old friend Remus Lupin "oh Remus it is so good to see you."

Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him close to his chest "I'm not going anywhere cub."

Harry pulled back from Remus and looked at him with his red puffy eyes. "Remus it is so terr…Remus that's it! You and Hermione are the smartest people I know, if anyone can…"

"Harry what are you going on about" Remus asked as he looked at Harry.

"You two can help me find her, your alternates managed to do it, so I am sure you can too."

"Harry you're not making any sense at all," Remus said out of concern for the boy beside him.

"What he expects is that you and Hermione will be able to help him find a lost love, but what he doesn't understand is that she is gone and he can't go after her." Blade said from behind Remus and Harry.

Harry turned to look at Blade and his eyes flared like fire "I told you to **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Harry shouted as a blast of fire erupted from his hand and flew at Blade.

Blade didn't move or react to the fire; he only adsorbed it like he had before "I will go for now, but soon you will need my help." Blade walked out of the Great Hall leaving Harry with Remus.

"What did he mean that you wanted Hermione and me to help find a lost love" Remus asked after the shock of what happened passed.

"I came here with a woman that I loved very much, and she was hit by a spell that made her vanish. If it killed her then I need to know, but if she is out there alive, somewhere then I need to know that too! You have to help me find her Remus, you have to help me find her!" Harry said as he put his head down once more the sheer pain of the loss was overwhelming him.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall to find Harry seated by Remus, which was good cause he didn't think it best that Harry was alone at the moment. "Harry I have did as you asked, and the members of the Order will be here shortly."

"Thank you professor" Harry said without even looking up at him.

Remus stood up and walked over to Dumbledore, he promptly went about telling him what had occurred between Harry and Blade.

"Alas I fear that won't be the last of the commotion for the day is still young. All questions shall be answered at the meeting Remus, until then just try to keep him calm." Dumbledore said as he went to prepare for the meeting to come.

An hour later the order members that could attend where collected in the Great Hall where the meeting would take place. Each of them sat in anticipation as they waited to see what the meeting was all about since they had a meeting the night before.

All those that didn't know Harry was attending the meeting were shocked when he walked into the room. Harry stood at the front of the hall, so he could see all those that came. He was disappointed and relieved to see that Tonks was not one of those in attendance. "As you can see the rumors of my death are greatly over exaggerated."

A loud collective cheer from those in attendance erupted because of the statement, since now they all had proof that Harry was in fact alive. Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked at all those there. "Now that everyone can plainly see that Harry is alive, there is a matter of Voldemort thinking he is dead that must be addressed."

There was a collective murmur from the rest of the order members as they looked at Harry. Snape wasn't too impressed as he glared at Harry "So you do live Potter…nice to know the golden boy wasn't bested in a poor duel."

"Severus that is…" Dumbledore started, but he didn't get to finish as Harry cut him off.

"I would say it was good to see you professor, but then I would be lying. Your dark tosser couldn't beat me on his best and my worst day, so what makes you think that you would survive a duel with me?"

"Harry that's…" Dumbledore started again, but once again Harry cut him off.

"I know professor now is not the time to point out how big a loser Snape is. What I asked for this time for was so that I wouldn't have to answer the same questions again, because I don't plan on remembering for much longer."

"What do…"

"Professor it isn't nice to interrupt" Harry said cutting Dumbledore off for the third time. "For those that don't know I spent the summer traveling from one Alternate Earth to the next in the hopes that I would one day get back here, but if I knew then what I do now I would have never come back."

"Mr. Potter you can't mean that" McGonagall said as she looked at the boy before her.

"I do mean that professor, but now isn't the time for that. Right now all I want to do is be left alone, so if you would kindly get along with your questions, so I might be on my way."

"Why does You-Know-Who think he killed you" Sturgis Podmore asked as he looked at Harry.

"Because he killed a man who was unfortunate enough to looked like me, and he believed it was me, so in a way he did kill me. He took from me someone that I loved and for that he shall die, but first certain things must occur."

"What I want to know is how do you propose to stop 'him' now that he is openly killing people?" Arabella Figg asked in her old tone.

"I will be talking to Harry about that matter later Mrs. Figg, right now we need to get the other questions out of the way." Dumbledore said as he looked at her and then at Harry.

However before anyone could make any more comments the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walked the one person Harry didn't want to be there, but yet wanted her alternate more than anything "sorry professor, but we got a problem."

"Tonks" Harry said as he ran from the Great Hall even more worked up then he had been before she showed up. He thought that he could handle her being there, but he couldn't, he couldn't take looking at her and knowing that she wasn't 'his' Tonks.

A single tear slid down her face as he rushed by her _'in time you will get better'_ Tonks thought as she looked at him leaving _'in time your heart will mend'_

Harry ran down the hallway toward the only place he knew would be safe, the one place where he could be alone. He couldn't take it any more, and he soon wouldn't have to worry about it. Soon he would be able to forget it all; if no one was willing to help him then he would do it himself.

He ran into the Room of Requirements and had it revert back to the hotel room he had been in. The last place he had been happy and it would be the last place where he would be saddened by what had happened.

Back in the Great Hall Tonks told the order members what she had come to tell them. It appeared that Diagon Alley had been attacked and a great many people were killed in the attack. Kingsley could have delivered the information, but Tonks knew it was her place to do it, so she did, even if she didn't like doing it.

Back in the Room of Requirements Harry sat on the bed with the Pensieve he had made in front of him. He stared down into the empty bowl and tried his best to keep the thoughts of her out of his mind, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get over her, not without some help. Once more tears filled his eyes, and as he rubbed them out furiously with the palm of his hands, he swore he wasn't going to keep being a weak kid. He knew he had to be stronger, and the only way to do that was if he could focus on what he had to do.

His plan was simple enough all he had to do was remove all memory of 'her' then her memory wouldn't keep haunting him. He didn't want to forget her, he didn't want to lose the memories of all the good times that they had, but he knew with them there he would be distracted. He would one day be able to put the memories back, but for the time being it was best if he didn't have them. Without them stopping him he would be able to concentrate on getting stronger, strong enough to kill Voldemort, and then he would be able to go out and find her if she was still alive.

As he sat there he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and fate didn't prove him wrong in the slightest. It was truly a painful process as he methodically recalled each memory, tapped his wand against his temple then deposited the silvery thread into the Pensieve. More than once, fresh tears swelled in his eyes and streaked down his tear stained cheeks as the memories returned to the forefront of his mind.

With each touch of his wand and placement into the stone Pensieve, he felt like a part of him had died. As he slowly pulled his memories of her from his mind he felt like she was slowly slipping away from him once more and another piece of his heart felt as if it had been ripped out.

Harry couldn't take it any longer; the slow nature of what he was doing was killing him as it ripped at his already shattered heart. His grief was supposed to lessen with each memory of her that he removed, but there were so many that the bulk of them remained at the front of his mind.

With a single tear running down his cheek he started to pull the remaining memories all out at once. He knew he shouldn't do it, he was warned not to take more than one at a time, and no big memories were to be removed without fear of injuring himself. He didn't care now though, he wasn't worried about what happened to him, all he was sure of was he wanted rid of her memories once and for all.

There was a loud **POP** as Harry pulled a rather large swirling ball of silvery treads, each of his remaining memories of her was wrapped in that ball. He dropped the massive ball into the Pensieve and then he promptly fell back on the bed unconscious with the Pensieve full of his memories at the foot of the bed.


	6. Eternus Somnus

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, but I must say that I am less than enthusiastic about the lack of interest in this story. It doesn't seem like many really want to read this story, because there hasn't been too many reviews. I suppose it is my own fault since I took so long to bring this story out, but for those of you that don't know, I go by the reviews that I get to determine if I should work on the story.**

**Chapter Six: Eternus Somnus**

Harry knew something went wrong with his plan, but he wasn't too surprised as even his simplest plans had ways of messing up. The plan he thought had been simple enough, he was too remove some memories that were hurting him, though he couldn't remember what exactly they were. _'Well'_ he thought _'at least part of the plan went right, I did remove the memories.' _What Harry didn't know was where he was, and how he got into the strange place he found himself in.

The place was strange even by Harry's standards since he had been to many different places over his summer. He found himself surrounded by bright white light that was all he knew for sure. All around no matter which way he looked the bright light blinded him. He heard no sounds, and couldn't smell anything; it was as if he was the only thing in existence. "Did I die" Harry asked aloud as he stared off into the whiteness.

"No, but you're not too far from it" a voiced said that sounded like it filled the whole area of whiteness.

"Who are you and what do you mean I am not far from it" Harry asked as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

"I am a guide, here to help you out of this void" the disembodied voice said, and the words echoed all around Harry.

"I demand to know what is happening" Harry shouted as he felt his pent up rage slowly boil to the top once more.

"All shall be explained in time Harry, but for now we must proceed with caution, because what you did was not very wise."

Back in the land of the living everyone was in shock when Tonks came in and told them of the attack on Diagon Alley, but Dumbledore though concerned over that was more concerned for Harry's well being, after watching him rush out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked around the hall and soon realized that Blade had not attended the meeting, and something told him that it was because of Harry that he didn't attend.

"Please everyone calm down" Dumbledore said as he tried to bring order back to the people in front of him. "I know this latest attack was devastating to all, but we must stay focused as this war is just beginning. For now though I fear I shall have to excuse myself as I go check on Mr. Potter."

Member of the Order all started talking at once trying to get their voices heard, but Dumbledore didn't listen. He had a bad feeling as he recalled what Harry had said moments before _'"I know professor now is not the time to point out how big a loser Snape is. What I asked for this time for was so that I wouldn't have to answer the same questions again, because I don't plan on remembering for much longer."'_

Dumbledore rushed from the Great Hall his dread building in the pit of his stomach, as he remembered Harry and the Pensieve. "I hope you listen to what I said Harry" Dumbledore mused to himself as he continued on towards the room of requirements, but stopped dead at the sight before him.

Blade had come out of the Room of Requirements carrying what seemed like a human sized rag doll. It didn't take much for Dumbledore to realize what or better yet who Blade was carrying as he seen the lifeless form of Harry Potter in his arms.

"Is he" Dumbledore started but could not bring himself to ask the rest.

"Dead," Blade said with a slight grin "of course not Albus even you should have realized that much, but he is in danger as he is unconscious."

Albus Dumbledore was beside himself with worry as he watched Blade carry Harry to the hospital wing. As they walked in Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office "what has happened to him this time?"

"If I am correct I believe young Mr. Potter here attempted to remove too many memories at one time…"

"He did what" the matron asked as she watched Blade place Harry's body down on the bed where he was the night before.

"Albus is correct, but I fear it is far worse than just removing too many memories at once."

"I would say so" Madam Pomfrey said as she started to examine Harry with her wand in hand "it appears he is in a coma."

"Not that you are wrong Madam Pomfrey, but I believe you will find he is in fact under the effects of Eternus Somnus."

"Eternal sleep" said a startled shaky voice from the door to the hospital wing.

Everyone turned to see a shaking concerned bushy brown hair young lady standing in the doorway. No one said a word as they stared at Hermione Granger, the only other student at the school since the start of term wasn't until the next day. Madam Pomfrey went back to checking Harry to see if in fact that was what happened to him.

"Professor…" Hermione said quietly as she looked at Dumbledore with tears swelling in her eyes. Hermione didn't continue as she stood there with tears in her eyes, though she was keeping it together as she stood in the doorway.

Remus came to the door and froze as he saw Hermione standing there crying, and the others all huddled around someone on a bed. Remus had intended to prevent Hermione from going to the hospital wing because he didn't know if Harry was there or not, but now he wished more than anything that he would have stopped her. His heart sank as he realized that the others had to be surrounding Harry and the way they were, told him that it was something really bad. Remus placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders trying to comfort the young witch.

Back in the unknown void Harry wasn't having very much luck getting through to the voice, which surrounded him entirely, "I demand to know why I am here!"

"All shall…"

"Don't give that shit! I want to know now why I am being held in this prison wherever this bloody place is."

"You are in no physical prison, though you might say you are a prisoner of your own mind."

"What the hell does that mean" Harry grunted out of frustration as he tried to fight his way out of wherever he was.

"That means only you know how to get out, only you can manage to find the path home."

Back in the hospital wing of Hogwarts the physical body of Harry Potter was illustrating what his mind was doing as he thrashed on the bed he was laying on. He kept ripping and tearing at anything he could get his hands on, be it his covers or his own skin with his fingernails. His arms and legs were flailing wildly as if he was trying to escape from something unseen to those watching him, and as he did he became entangled in the sheets on the bed, causing him to rip further at them and himself.

No one truly knew what to say as they all watched in mourningful silence as the matron tried everything she could think of to help Harry. At one point Dumbledore had even summoned Snape to come up hoping the potions master would have some idea how to counteract what was happening, but to no avail. Nothing they did seemed to help or comfort Harry in fact it seemed the more they did to help him the more he seemed to worsen.

Remus helped Hermione into a chair, as he feared she may collapse from the shock and terror of what they saw before them. Hermione's eyes shined as tears fell from them, but there was something in her eyes that Remus couldn't place, but he had the feeling all wasn't as it seemed.

"Will he die" Hermione asked in a shaky but strong voice.

"That is yet to be seen" Dumbledore said as he sent a weary look over toward Blade, who was by Harry's bed.

There was a momentary silence, which caused Hermione to flinch in shock as it was broken by Blade. "Miss Granger, your friend is in bad shape I will not hide that as you are no doubt smart enough to know better."

"You said before that it was Eternus Somnus, or eternal sleep, as it is translated from Latin to English did you not?" Hermione asked in a soft almost inaudible tone as if she didn't want him to truly hear and answer the question.

"Yes I did Miss Granger, and I believe that Madam Pomfrey has come to the same conclusion if I am not mistaken." Blade paused and looked at the matron and when she nodded her went back to Hermione's question. "How much to do you know Eternus Somnus Miss Granger?"

"Eternus Somnus, the eternal sleep, is a state in which a wizard is thought to be in a coma. The true nature of this illness is unknown as so few people have actually caught it, and to date no one that has fallen into it has ever regain consciousness."

"Ah so you are as smart as I figured you to be, well then Miss Granger, you know as much about this as I do then."

Fresh tears appeared in Hermione's eyes as she stared at her friend lying in the bed thrashing about.

"It is nearing time for dinner, so shall we head to the Great Hall, and allow Madam Pomfrey to do her job?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat, breaking the silence around him, though he doubted if any of them could truly eat. He did find he was famished as he realized that he not only skipped lunch, but had also missed breakfast that morning.

Blade gave a slight nod and walked off, as Dumbledore helped Hermione up to her feet, followed by the grief stricken Remus. The three latter ones walked off in silence for the Great Hall, as Blade had once again vanished into the surrounding shadows. Dumbledore still was unsure how he did that, and hoped that one day he would be able to find out, that was if he lived long enough to find out.

Dumbledore took advantage of the lack of staff and no students to sit at the Gryffindor table along with Remus and Hermione. Hermione sat in her normal spot, while Remus had taken Ron's usual spot, and unwittingly Dumbledore took Harry's spot at the table. They stared at the table as food appeared in front of them, but none of the truly rushed to fill their plates. Finally after a moment's contemplation Dumbledore started to put small amounts of food on to his plate.

Hermione sat staring at her empty plate her grief lifting to give way to her other emotions, ones that up till now she seemed to masking her emotions. In a tone that sounded like it was laced with anger Hermione spoke "how could this happen? We just get him back only to lose him again! I thought that he was protected once he was back here!"

Dumbledore for his part tried to remain calm, given Hermione's tone, as he knew all too well what she was feeling. "I understand your pain Miss Granger, Harry means a lot to all of us here, but we aren't the reason for his condition."

"Then what is, how could this happen?"

"Alas Miss Granger I do not know for sure, I could hazard a guess and as that Harry damaged his mind when he removed such a large amount of memories at one time, but the mind is a marvelous thing and can heal itself given enough time."

"Surely you aren't saying that this happened because he pulled too many memories out at once" Remus said in a low tone, which caught the other two a bit off guard as if they had forgotten the man was even sitting there.

"No, that alone would probably not have caused this; I would have to say that it was that combined with the terrible grief he was enduring and his overall guilt in believing that things that have happened were his fault."

"What was his fault, professor I know you're not telling me something," Hermione said as looked at Dumbledore.

"There are many things unknown child, and it is only when all is revealed that we all shall know what truly is happening here."

Hermione knew from the cryptic way Dumbledore had answered her that she wasn't going to get any real answers out of him, but she didn't seem too shocked by it. She knew that the only way to get answers was to get them from Harry.

"Is there truly nothing we can do Albus" Remus asked in the same low tone he had spoke in before, though his voice did faultier at the thought of Harry dieing.

"I must be honest with you Remus, as Miss Granger pointed out; all those that have fallen prey to this illness have never awoken from their apparent comas. I believe that Harry is a special young man and if he found a reason to live he might just every well beat this, but alas I fear his will to live is not there."

"Why would you say that, Harry has a lot to live for…"

"You might think that Miss Granger, as do I, but what we believe matters little right now. If Harry doesn't find the will to live and allow himself to forgive himself…" Albus paused at Hermione's confused look. "Harry has given up on life Miss Granger because people died last night and he blames himself for their deaths. He is also angry and frustrated, which appears to be aimed at himself, which is making it even harder for him to beat this illness."

"Is there nothing we can do…I am willing to do whatever I can to help" Hermione said as she looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore left out a slight sigh as he looked at Hermione "I know you would Miss Granger, and I believe that as long as his closest friends stay strong then Harry in turn might as well. Harry is a strong young man and an even stronger wizard, so I am not giving up hope that he can over come this, but I don't know if or when he will wake."

"So we have to help him get a will to live" Hermione asked a bit confused at what Dumbledore was implying, though there did seem to be a hint of understanding in her tone.

"That is precisely what I am saying, if we can make him understand that there are people here that truly love and miss him then I believe that in turn he might find the will to live and begin to fight this, but if he doesn't soon I fear he may not survive for long."

Hermione couldn't say anything as she heard the sadness in his voice, and she knew that he was hurting badly from what was happening, just like the rest of those that loved Harry were.

In the void Harry had lost any will to fight the voice, he couldn't muster the strength to fight any more. He lay down on the ground surround by whiteness and crawled himself into the fetal position and lay there rocking himself, as if trying to rock himself to sleep.

"That will not help you" the voice said as Harry rocked back and forth.

"Don't care" Harry said as he continued on rocking.

"You should" the voice said "but if you don't then you will die for sure."

Harry didn't say a word, instead he continued to rock not phased by what the voice had said, as if he truly did want to lay there and die.


	7. Mysterious Group

**A/N: I have decided that I would post this chapter sooner this time in honor of our favorite wizard's birthday today. I hope that you enjoy it and I am sure there will be something here to make some people complain, but I will take it as a sign that I am doing my job right.**

**Chapter Seven: Mysterious Group**

"Albus" McGonagall said as she made her way up to his office following the dinner he had in the Great Hall with Remus and Hermione.

"Minerva what can I do for you?"

"Albus I am worried" she said as Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down, which she did before she continued "tomorrow is the start of term…"

"I know Minerva, and we will continue as we always do."

"How can you say that? You-Who-Who thinks he killed Potter, and come tomorrow when the students arrive they are going to get really apprehensive when they don't see Potter at the feast."

"I see where you are going with this Minerva, but if we announce to the school that Harry is lying unconscious in the hospital wing, it won't be long before it gets back to Voldemort and he will send someone to finish what he started."

"What are we going to do Albus?"

"For now we will continue to look after Harry and we will ward off a section of the hospital wing where only staff and his close friends will be able to get in. "

"What about the Weasleys, do they know?"

"I have been assured that Arthur and Molly have been informed of Harry being alive, but not his current condition. The children do not know anything, but as far as I know Arthur is suppose to speak with his elder children and explain to them about Harry being alive. We did not want to risk using owls, so he chose to do it in person. Ronald and Ginny have not yet been informed since they will be brought to Hogwarts for start of term before Arthur is scheduled to speak to his family."

"We have to tell them…"

"I know and I plan on it, but it will have to be after the start of term feast, because if anyone suspects anything we could run into problems."

"I hope you're right about this Albus because by us hiding Harry things could get bad as well."

"Minerva the situation at this point is grave at best, so now all we can do is protect those we can and hope for the best."

Hermione had went to the hospital wing along with Remus following their dinner, so they could sit with Harry in the hopes that he would wake from his sleep, though neither truly believed he would.

"Professor" Hermione started as she looked at Remus.

"Hermione I am no longer your professor, so you can call me Remus."

"Sorry, but do you really think there is nothing we can do to help Harry?"

"I wish I knew how to help him, but I am truly lost. I have done research into a lot of different areas, some pertaining to sleep, but nothing I have come across would help with this."

Hermione put her head in her hands as if to hide the fact that fresh tears were threatening to come from her eyes, as so many had before hand "I feel so…"

"I know" Remus said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "I feel helpless too Hermione, but there is nothing we can do I wish there was."

"Ok you two" Madam Pomfrey said as she came up to Hermione and Remus "time for you to be off to bed, it is late and I am turning in for the night."

"Couldn't…" Hermione started but didn't get too far in her statement.

"You can come back and see him in the morning, but for now it is off to bed." Madam Pomfrey said in a tone that she wasn't joking.

Remus knew that tone all too well, so he stood up and helped Hermione to her feet "come on I will walk back to the tower with you."

Madam Pomfrey watched as Remus helped the shaken Hermione out of the hospital wing and her heart went out to them, but she couldn't allow them to stay. She knew it wouldn't do any of them any good, so it was better that they went and tried to get some sleep.

Tonks remained hidden by a suit of armor as she watched Remus and Hermione leave the hospital wing. She knew that Madam Pomfrey would do one last check on Harry before she went off to sleep in her quarters, so she waited. The minutes passed slowly as Tonks stood waiting for her chance, then after ten minutes or so she figured it would be clear.

She made her way over toward the hospital wing doors being as careful as possible not to make any noise that would draw attention to her. She knew she should have been at home and not here trying to see Harry, but something inside compelled her to be there.

With a quick flick of her wand and a muttered spell the door to the hospital wing unlocked and silently opened, so not to alarm the matron of the wing. She carefully made her way in and looked around noticing that Madam Pomfrey was already off in her quarters for the night. A silent sigh escaped her as she cast a silencing charm and locking charm on the main door, and a silencing charm on the door leading to Pomfrey's quarters.

She made her way over to where Harry laid and sat down beside him, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at him. His arms and legs were restrained with leather restraints to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else that was near him. He laid there quietly, and Tonks noticed all the color had been drawn out of his face, as if he had been sucked dry by a vampire. "Oh Harry" she said as she looked at him, and her heart felt like it had been pulled out of her chest.

In the void Harry was still lying on the ground cradled in the fetal position not wanting to do anything but die. Then it was if he had heard the voice of an angel speaking his name, he slowly moved his head to look around, but all he could see was pure white around him and in hoarse crackly voice he said "Tonks".

Tonks had not heard him speak, but she did see him respond a bit to her voice, and she knew that was a good sign. "I know you can hear me Harry" Tonks said as she watched his body respond once more slightly, which brought a smile to her face.

"I can hear you" Harry yelled inside the void "have you come to take me with you?"

"Harry you need to fight this" Tonks said softly "you must find the will to survive."

Harry alone in the void heard what she had to say, but couldn't find the will to survive "how?" Harry didn't know why he felt as he did, he knew that it was because of things that happened, but without the actual memories to aid him he was unclear. He felt a pang of pain at her voice, but yet was unclear exactly why that was.

Tonks didn't get to say anything else though because she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Blade standing beside her. He motioned for her to be quiet and then escorted her out into the hall.

"What are you doing" Blade asked slightly.

"I thought maybe if I talked to him, I could convince him to find the will he needed to pull through this."

"Ah" Blade said as he got a look of understanding on his face, like he had finally gotten an answer to a long awaited question. "That was a good thought, but I think you really should get some sleep."

"I know" Tonks said solemnly "I suppose you will be staying here tonight, and not to the apartment."

"Yeah" Blade said quietly "I told Dumbledore that I would take the position as Defense teacher since he had not been able to find one."

"I figured as much" Tonks said in a sullen way "I really don't feel like sleeping alone tonight."

"I didn't expect you to" Blade said with a slight grin "I had figured you would stay the night here with me, as tomorrow brings it's own problems to deal with and we both could use the sleep."

The next morning the sun hide behind a few clouds as the day started out. There was a quiet unsettling silence that blanketed the platform at Kings Crossing. That was due to the fact that no one had yet arrived for the train except for one person. A man dressed in black robes stood by a wall as if waiting for something.

"You look bored" a voice said breaking the unnatural silence of the morning.

"Lieutenant" the man said as he straightened up "all is quiet and calm."

"For now Sergeant" the other man dressed in black said as he addressed the one whom was standing by the wall.

"Are we certain that something is going to happen here today" the sergeant asked the man before him.

"I'm afraid so" the lieutenant said "the major wouldn't have us here if there was no reason to be here."

"You're right" the sergeant said "will the captains be showing up for this encounter?"

"I don't believe so" the lieutenant said "I believe they are on another assignment and will not be able to be here."

"Oh" the sergeant said "did the major give any indication what was supposed to happen here today."

"What do you think is going to happen here sergeant" another voice said which got both men's attention.

"Major" the sergeant said "well majors" the man corrected as he saw two people standing there, and he saluted them both.

"At ease" the Major that spoke first said "now why do you think I asked for you to be here today."

"I don't know sir" the sergeant said "though I would guess it has something to do with the dark lord of the land."

"That would be a safe guess" the other Major said, which showed that it was a female.

"Permission to speak freely sir" the sergeant said as he looked at the male major. The man before nodded his head to give permission. "No offense to either of you, but why are we doing this when it isn't even our war."

"Not your war" the lieutenant said in shock "how can you stand there and say that."

"At ease lieutenant" the male major said calmly then looked at the other man. "Sergeant do you honestly believe that you are untouched by this war?"

"Yes sir I do" the sergeant said boldly.

"Do you have relatives that live here in London" the female now asked in the same calm determined tone that her male counterpart had used.

"I have a sister that lives here" the man said in a low tone.

"Is she a witch" the female asked continuing her line of questioning.

"Yes ma'am" the man said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

"That makes this your war too then Sergeant" the male major said firmly "it is true you could return home and not worry about what happens here, but think of the price that is paid. Think of all those like your sister that have been slaughtered already or worse those that were tortured severely before they were given the privilege of death."

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that" the sergeant said solemnly as he knew he was out of line with his comment.

"No harm done" the male major said "but now we must prepare because children will soon be arriving and they will be open to attack."

The sergeant nodded as he knew that he had to follow their orders even if he didn't like the idea, but as he thought of his sister and what she could be put through he was determined to prevent any harm from coming to her.

"I have another assignment that I must take care of" the male major said as he looked at those around. "I will leave you in charge of this my dear" the male major said to the female major.

"We will take care of it" she said as she looked at the man before her "go before you are late."

With that the man vanished without a sound as he Apparated way from Kings Crossing.

The morning was also quiet at Hogwarts as those in the castle made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. None of them seemed too concerned with eating as they knew that what they witnessed so far was only the beginning, since the war had just begun.

Hermione had a distracted look as she stared down at the empty plate in front of her. It was clear to anyone who looked that her mind was not on eating, but was on something else altogether.

Dumbledore too looked distracted as he figured out how he was going to handle the students when they learned that Harry wasn't at the feast. He knew that he couldn't come out and say anything about him being in the hospital wing, but what could he actually tell them?

Remus walked over and sat at the table where Hermione was "how ya doing today?" Remus didn't get an answer so he lightly touched the young witch on her shoulder, which caused her to jump.

Hermione was lost in thought and didn't hear Remus talk to her, so when he touched her she jumped out of fright "what, huh?"

"I asked how you were, but didn't get a reply" Remus said as he watched her calm done.

"Alright" Hermione said softly her thoughts still not fully on what was happening around her, "what time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty" Remus said as he looked at a watch on his wrist.

"Almost time then" Hermione said mainly to herself, but Remus could plainly hear her.

"Almost time for what" Remus asked unsure what Hermione meant by her comment.

Hermione for her part seemed a bit flustered as she looked at Remus "huh?" She paused to think about what he asked "oh I meant it's almost time for people to start showing up for the train."

"Ah, I suppose it would be" Remus said calmly "I do hope all goes quietly this year."

"Fat chance" Hermione said grimly.

"Come on you need to have faith that things could work out."

"I have faith that You Know Who will do something bad since he believes Harry is dead."

The female in charge back at Kings Crossing looked at the two men left there with her "lieutenant is there a squad watching the entrance?"

"I have Bravo Squad dressed in muggle clothes keeping an eye on the entrance from that side. Alpha Squad is in position a bit away to provide backup if they are needed."

"That's good we need to be ready for anything" she said as she looked at the two men in front of her.

Before anyone could say anything the silence was broken once more by the sound of someone Apparating on to the platform. Instinctively the major pulled out her wand and had it trained on the Apparation point. The lieutenant didn't draw out a wand; instead he slid a dagger down into his hand from an armband holster. The sergeant stood still and stared at the spot. None of them relaxed until the major realized who the intruder actually was.

"At ease men" she said as she looked at the two under her command "Auror Shacklebolt you about got yourself killed Apparating in like that."

Kingsley being a well trained auror was use to going into situation where he might have a wand or two drawn on him, but he didn't expect the reception that he received from the three waiting on the platform. He could tell by the black cloaks with the small red dragon emblem that they were part of the group aiding aurors at the ministry. "Seems you have me at a disadvantage miss as you seem to know who I am, but I have no clue as to who you are."

"You can call me Major Black" the woman said as she looked at Kingsley. "These are my associates, Lieutenant Green and Sergeant Red."

"I see you are as secretive about your identities as those of your group working in our ministry."

"Yes well we have our reasons" Major Black said as she looked at Kingsley with a grin on her face. "Now then Auror Shacklebolt why are you here?"

"The ministry thought it best if an auror attended the train departure since You Know Who has been causing such a fuse, I guess they didn't know you would be here."

"Ah that is quite possible, as I normally am attending to other matters, however my commander believed it prudent for me to be here along with a few of my men."

"I see, would it be okay with you if I stayed to provide support if needed?"

"That is acceptable, I have no reason to not want you here, if fact I am glad an auror is here just in case there is any trouble" she said with a grin "though if something does happen I wouldn't expect to take any prisoners, as my men have a shot to kill order."

"Hey now you can't just kill them" Kingsley said in a tone that betrayed his words as he too believed that they deserved to die.

"We can and we will, if they are going to be firing death curses at us, we will not sit idly by and use stunners on them."

Back at Hogwarts breakfast was finished and the staff was off making ready for the arrival of the students. With the exception of Albus Dumbledore as he was with Hermione and Remus in the hospital wing checking on Harry Potter.

"Is there any change Poppy" Albus asked as he looked at the matron.

"He seems a tad calmer today, but that may or may not be a good thing."

"How's that" Remus asked as he looked at the pale boy lying in the bed.

"Well it could mean that he is getting better and for Merlin's sake I hope that is what it is" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Harry.

"What if it doesn't mean that" Remus asked with a hitch in his voice.

"I think you know already what that means Remus, it would signify that Mr. Potter has given up on life, and that could cause his health to fail even worse than it is right now."

"So we just need to find a way to make him want to fight and give him the will to live" Hermione said in a calm tone.

"Miss Granger I fear that it will be a lot harder than it seems" Albus said shocking everyone as they forgot he was standing there since he was so quiet.

"Harry is strong and his love for his friends should be enough to make him fight to survive this illness."

"I don't think it will be that easy Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Hermione "this is more than a normal illness."

"Well I know Harry and he will survive this" Hermione said defiantly "he has to survive this."

"How about we take a break" Remus said to Hermione "let's take a walk and let Madam Pomfrey tend to Harry."

Hermione didn't want to leave, but she knew her presence there wasn't doing too much to help the problem, since no one knew how to help Harry. She gave in and left the hospital wing with Remus to get away from their pain for a while.

At Kings Crossing students and their parents started to arrive to catch the Hogwarts Express for their trip to Hogwarts. Major Black stood watching those who were arriving, keeping an eye out for anything that seemed out of place. Everything seemed right, there didn't seem to be anything wrong, which mad the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, because it was too calm.

She knew that it was only the calm before the storm, and what a storm it was that was about to hit the platform. It sounded like cracking thunder, so loud that it made some cover their ears in pain. People dressed in robes and silver masked Apparated on to the platform with their wands drawn ready for a fight.

"Death Eaters" some one cried out to the crowd on the platform, but that was all the man said before he was hit by the death curse. The man fell to the ground with a thud, but the noise at the station was so loud none but the man's family could hear it.

Major Black knew what was happening when she heard the crack and so did those that served under her. They were ready for this, but weren't quick enough to prevent the first few people from being killed. "Take them down show no mercy" she shouted over the noise as she sent curses at those she could get a shot at.

Another group came through the gateway from the muggle side unaware of what was happening the first in line was Dean Thomas, and as he entered the platform he was struck in the arm by a bone breaker curse that shattered the bones in his arm on impact.

Then two red headed kids entered through the gateway, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was a bit in front of Ron as a curse flew for them, Ron saw it briefly and dove for Ginny trying to save her from the curse. His aim was true and Ginny fell to the ground, but Ron was struck in the side by the curse and he fell on top of Ginny blood came out of his side as he landed. Ginny screamed out, but couldn't really be heard over the noise that filled the platform.


	8. A Woman’s Determination

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter which is thanks to someone talking to me and she knows who she is, all I can say is Thank You to her, and those that reviewed. It is through them that I found the desire to put this chapter up. Also it was suggested that I mention I am on MSN if anyone feels the desire to talk directly to me. The information for that can be found on my profile page.**

**Chapter Eight: A Woman's Determination**

Curses continued to fly around the platform as Ron lay on the ground bleeding from the wound in his side. Ginny screamed out for help, but no one could hear her as more curses flew around her. Before she could even think of what to do though Bravo squad made their way through the entrance gate to the platform.

Over half of Bravo Squad started to unleash a wave of curses at the Death Eaters left standing as the rest quickly tried to attend to those that were injured. Two of the people dropped down by Ron and Ginny and proceeded to attend to their wounds while their mates fought around them.

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore sat in his office wondering what he could do about the Harry Potter situation as the afore mentioned boy still laid in a coma in the hospital ward of the school.

If that wasn't enough to worry about though what happened next made things even worse for him as Remus Lupin ran into his office. "Sir Death Eaters are attacking the platform" he said in a rush as he looked at the headmaster.

"What" Albus said in shock "damn it I knew he would try something, but I didn't expect him to attack the platform."

"I know sir, but we need to move on this now" Remus said hurriedly "I don't know how bad the situation is, but I assume it isn't a good one."

"So true my old friend" Dumbledore said as he went to the floo to call the Order members to get them on their way to the platform.

Back at the platform Major Black found herself under the fire of two Death Eaters each trying their hardest to hit her. One kept firing death curses at her which required her to dodge out of the way as curse after curse was sent at her. The other wasn't focused on killing her instead the second one kept sending pain curses at her trying to cause maximum pain.

Lieutenant Green watched as a Death Eater aimed his wand at a small blonde haired boy, whom must have been a first year student.

"Time to suffer" the Death Eater said in a cold tone as the scared boy tried to back away from him.

Lieutenant Green quietly moved up closer to the Death Eater, it would have been simple to curse the stupid Death Eater at the range Green was at, but he wasn't one to like using magic in a fight, unless he truly had to. Instead he slid his trusty dagger down into his hand from its holster.

The Death Eater laughed as he watched the scared boy on the ground try his best to move away "there is no where to run boy, CRU…"

The Death Eater didn't even have a chance to finish saying Crucio before Lieutenant Green brought his dagger across the man's throat, severing his juggler vein. The Death Eater fell to the ground blood pouring out of his neck.

Major Black tried to dodge as the killing curse and another pain curse were sent at her, but as she dodged the killing curse she was struck in the leg by the pain curse, which caused her to fall to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Ha, ha" the death eater said as she laughed at the pain she caused Major Black "looks like I win William, so I get to kill the bitch."

"Damn it" William said "sis you always win."

Sergeant Red had also elected not to use magic as he moved by his target. Red saw the Death with wand in hand, but still didn't try to use magic instead he dove toward the ground and rolled as the Death Eater sent a curse at him.

"Damn it hold still" the Death Eater said as Sergeant Red managed to dodge the next curse and roll a bit closer closing the area between the two men.

Sergeant Red didn't say anything he just dodged the next curse as he moved within inches of the Death Eater. Red didn't give the Death Eater another chance to fire a curse at him as he brought his palm up hitting the Death Eater directly in the nose.

The Death Eater had no idea what hit him as he fell dead to the ground, because his nasal bone was sent up into his brain with the way Sergeant Red had hit him.

A grin crossed Major Black's face even though the pain in her leg was intense "sorry you both lose today."

Neither Death Eater knew what to think as they stared at the woman on the ground and saw the sadistic grin on her face.

Major Black pulled a Glock 9mm from a holster on her side and in quick succession fired two rounds hitting William and his sister before they could even fathom what was happening right in front of them. Both of them fell to the ground dead, and Major Black started to laugh "now that's a bitch."

Blade and Remus arrived on the platform before any other Order members as Dumbledore was still getting his group together. Both men had to dodge as curses flew at the spot they Apparated into. Remus found some cover by the train as he started to fire curses back at the Death Eaters.

Blade too tried to find cover, but wasn't so lucky, as another curse flew right at him. The bone breaker curse nailed him directly in the shoulder and he screamed out as his shoulder was broken by the curse. He fell to the ground, pain evident in his eyes as he stared up at the Death Eater that hit him.

Remus saw what happened to Blade and all he could think was that the man wasn't as superior as one would believe. He might have had skills but he was still human after all, and not some sort of super hero.

The shots being fired by Major Blade told her units that they were done playing by Wizarding law, and that it was a kill or be killed situation. This cause a few others in her regiment to pull out their own firearms and they started to mow down the Death Eaters before they even knew what hit them.

The Death Eater that hit Blade stood over him with his wand aimed point blank at his chest. "Time to die" the Death Eater said, but that was the last thing he ever.

Major Black saw what happened to Blade and there was a hint of fear in her eyes, but it soon vanished and was replaced by determination. She fired her Glock again hitting the Death Eater in the back of the head. The Death Eater fell to the ground right onto Blade's legs. Major Black watched to ensure he wasn't getting up before she relaxed her grip on her gun.

Some of the more experienced Death Eaters knew they were out matched by the muggle technology and quickly Apparated away from the platform, while their fellow Death Eaters were being killed around them.

By time the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members had arrived the battle was over, and the injured were being attended to while the dead were left laying on the platform.

"What happened here" Dumbledore asked as he looked at a few of the dead Death Eaters and could tell that they had not been killed by curses.

"Well I'm" Kingsley started as he looked at the headmaster and leader of the order.

"What happened here was my men killed those pieces of shit before they could kill any more of the children or their parents" Major Black said with no hint of remorse.

"I can see that ma'am" Dumbledore started but was quickly cut off/

"It's Major, and I don't care what you think of our methods, the point is we are at war and like it or not I play to win."

"Major we live by a set of laws" Dumbledore started once more trying to get his point across.

"Laws" Major Black said and then laughed as she kicked one of the dead Death Eaters in the side. "Does it look like they give a shit about your laws? No they don't and frankly as much as I would like to do things the Wizarding way, I have learned that some times using some muggle know how against those bastards works best."

"Did they have to die" Dumbledore asked hoping that he might make the Major see reason.

"Yes they did" she said coldly "the only good Death Eater is a dead one, now if that's all my men and I have other things to attend to."

"This isn't over" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes it is, now I suggest you get your students on that train, those not injured, and get them on their way to your school before any other Death Eaters decide to attack here today."

Dumbledore was beside himself and didn't truly know what to say in defense since he did believe that anyone could be reformed, but he also knew that most Death Eaters couldn't be no matter how badly he wished they could be.

"Lieutenant" Major Black said to Lieutenant Green.

"Yes Major" he said as he stepped toward her.

"I want you to take a squad and secure the area; I want this place locked down tighter than Gringotts vaults got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Lieutenant Greens said then turned to the squad leader not far from him "commander Murphy I want your squad with me ASAP, the Major wants this placed locked down tight."

"Yes sir Lieutenant" Murphy said as he pulled his squad into formation to help the Lieutenant.

"Sergeant" Major Black said to Sgt. Red.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he saluted the Major.

"Attend to the injured and make sure that the medics get those in critical condition to Saint Mungos ASAP."

Dumbledore watched in awe as those around him followed the woman's orders without even the slightest hint of disapproval. _'Even my own followers don't follow my orders with such loyalty, as to not question what I ask of them'_ Dumbledore thought as he watched those around him carry out their orders.

"Sir" Kingsley said as he looked at Dumbledore "Ronald Weasley was one of the students injured here today."

Dumbledore's face seemed to pale as he heard the news "how badly was he injured?"

"I don't know the exact extent of the injury, but I do know he was hit by a cutting curse that hit him in his side. I believe he was taken to Saint Mungos to be attended to sir, along with Professor Wolf who was hit with a bone breaking curse."

"The timing of this couldn't have been any worse I will go check on their conditions as soon as I can. In the mean time I believe that Arthur and Molly should be informed about what has happened here."

Major Black had heard what Dumbledore said and walked up to him "sorry professor, but the Minister of Magic and his wife are being held in a secure location, and no one from the outside is permitted to see them, with the exception of family."

"I demand that I be allowed to see them at once" Dumbledore said sternly as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"Sorry" Major Black said with no real emotion in her tone "only family is allowed to see them until the threat to them is resolved."

"Do you know who I am miss" Dumbledore asked heatedly as he continued to stare at her.

"As I said before sir, it is Major and yes I do know who you are, but your position means squat at this point."

"Really" Dumbledore said pissed off by the way this woman was talking to him. He looked angrier than anyone had seen him in a long time as he glared at the Major "we shall see about that."

Major Black grinned and walked off not wanting to waste any more of her time talking to a stubborn old man when she had vital work to attend to. As she walked off she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket inside her robes and hit a button to call someone. "It's done sir, but Dumbledore was really pissed that I would not allow him access to the minister." She paused as the person on the other end spoke "yes sir I know it is protocol, and I don't have a problem with it, I just wanted to inform you sir, so you had the heads up about him being on the war path." Again she paused as the other person spoke to her "thank you sir, try to have a good day sir."

Back in the void Harry remained unmoved from his fetal position on what could be called the ground, even if it was just a pure white surface. He didn't care any more about where he was, why he was there, or how he was going to go about getting out. All he cared about was the empty hallow feeling he had in his chest, and the lack of clarity as to why he felt as he did.

Then things started to change a bit and the once pure white surface changed into paved ground like a parking lot. The brightness around Harry changed too as the scene seemed to resemble being outside, it had replaced the pure whiteness that had surround him moments before.

Harry was confused as he watched the landscape change around him, and was thankful as well for the change as the bright whiteness was starting to hurt his eyes. He couldn't stand being in such whiteness as it reminded him of being in the hospital bed unable to do anything. He supposed it was meant to punish him for all he had done, for all those that died because they were acquainted with him.

"See it doesn't have to be white" the voice from earlier said, though it didn't sound entirely like it had before. It no longer echoed all around the whiteness attacking Harry from all sides.

The voice seemed to be right out in front of Harry and as he looked around he saw someone, barely visible at the distance, but clearly could tell it was someone. Then as the person walked closer to him he could see that the person looked like him "what is happening, why you look like me?"

"I look like you because I am you Harry" the double said as he looked down on his broken counterpart. "I can take whatever form you like, but it doesn't change who I am as I stand before you. I thought maybe if I showed you how easily things could be manipulated here that you might actually start to listen to me."

Harry didn't know what to think, but he was sure that his mind was injured from what he did, and this must have been his body's way of trying to cope with it. "I don't know what is happening, and honestly I don't care."

"That's where you are wrong" the double said "you do care otherwise I wouldn't be here helping you and you would still be surrounded by the white light. No I know you do care, but I also know you're confused right now which is understandable. That is why I came I want to help you find the path back to the real world and out of this one."

"So this is my mind then" Harry asked still unsure what to make of his situation.

"Sort of" the double said calmly "right now you waver on the edge of your mind and the dream realm as they both are accessible from here. The problem is that you are bound to this point by your unwillingness to fight."

Hogwarts was emptier than it was before as Hermione made her way to the hospital wing. The Order took off she knew, and she believed she knew why, but she prayed that she was wrong. She was going to lock herself way in the library or the tower to read, but she had to go see Harry. She knew he would pull through his illness and she knew that he would need help since he most likely gave up caring. She had a determined look on her face as she walked into the infirmary and also a look of understanding.

As she entered the hospital wing she made her way over to the bed where Harry laid still firmly in his comma like state. She pulled her chair up right beside the bed and sat down beside him "hi ya Harry."

Inside the void Harry could hear Hermione's voice as she spoke to him "Hermione?"

"She can't hear you Harry" the double said in a calm tone.

"Then why can I hear her?"

"As I said you are neither fully in your mind nor fully in the dream realm so being stuck here like this you can hear those that speak directly to you."

"Harry" Hermione said as she moved her hand and took a hold of his. "You need to fight this Harry, we need you, hell I need you, but in order for that to happen you must be willing to fight your way back to us."

"I wish it were that easy" Harry said glumly from his position on the ground.

"It can be Harry if you try" his double said confidently "you merely need to believe in what you're doing and strive to live."

"Come on Harry" Hermione said her voice full of pain "you been away all summer and now all you want to do is sleep? I want to see you smile, see your radiant green eyes shine as they look at me. Damn it Harry I want to be able to give you a hug and be able to feel you hugging me back."

If Hermione's speech was meant to help the situation it didn't fully work. Yes Harry was touched by what she said, a bit shocked even, since he knew she was in love with Ron, but it also hurt to hear her tone and know that he was the root of that pain.

"Harry you can make her pain stop, all you need to do is get off your arse and strive to live" his double said firmly as he glared down at him.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she pulled his hand near her and kissed the back of it. She looked around to see if anyone was near her, but she didn't really care if someone heard what she had to say next. "Harry fight this not for those that want you just for the legend you became, fight this for those that love you. Harry I…I love you Harry and I am telling you to get up and fight this, come back to be with me and your other friends."

Harry heard her words and more so had the feeling that she truly did love him for him, and not for what he was suppose to do. He could feel the love in her words and as much pain and torment he felt, he also started to feel a desire to survive.

Harry stood up off the ground and looked at his double "you heard the lady she told me I have to fight, so I can't ignore that."

"I didn't think you could" his double said with a grin "now the first thing you need to do is get yourself unstuck so you may enter your mind fully."

"What about the dream realm?"

"What about it?"

"Can't I go in there as well?"

"Once you're unstuck you can, but it would be best if you pulled yourself out of this mess first before trying to venture into the realm of dreams."

"Please Harry you must do this" Hermione said as she held his hand firmly "I know you can and I know you will, so stop mopping and get to work mister because I miss you. I miss you as does everyone else, so come on luv and come back to me."


	9. The Magi Order

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story and I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all those that reviewed.**

**Chapter Nine: The Magi Order**

Dumbledore was not happy as he went about getting the uninjured students on to the train so they could start on their journey to Hogwarts. He was still fuming over the way that Major Black had treated him when it came to him wanting to see Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"How could she act like I am nobody" Dumbledore fused as he watched the last student get on to the train.

"It isn't that you're a no body sir" Kingsley said as he walked up behind Dumbledore "she was merely doing her job."

"You would defend her since you would act the same way right" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Kingsley.

"All I am saying is that I can understand what it is like to have to follow orders" Kingsley said with a grin "we follow them even if we don't always agree with them."

Dumbledore wasn't happy with the response he got from Kingsley, but he knew the veteran Auror was only stating the facts as he saw them. "I am done here Kingsley, so shall we go check on the injured now?"

"As you wish sir, I will meet you at St. Mungos" Kingsley said as he walked off for the Apparation point so he could go to the hospital.

Back in the void Harry stood beside his double bewildered at how he was going to get himself unstuck. "I don't get it, if you are me, and I don't know how to get free, how do you?"

"Ah that is a good question" his double said with a grin "normally I would say that I don't know either, since as you stated you don't know how to get out. However lucky for you, you do know how to get out even if you don't think you do."

"Okay I am lost" Harry said dumbfounded as he looked at his double "I don't know how to get unstuck, but yet you say I do, how can that be possible?"

"You aren't looking at this rationally" his double said confidently "you learned Occlumency right?"

"Of course" Harry started and then froze mid sentence "I just need to focus like I did when learning Occlumency, then I can get free from here?"

"Basically yes" his double said with a grin "once you gain control over where you are and your ability to move freely into your mind fully then you will be ready to begin."

"Begin what" Harry asked still not sure what his double was striving at.

"Then you can begin your fight to free yourself of this coma state and return to the land of the living where your friends are waiting to see you."

"Ah" Harry said as he thought about what he needed to do, and then he started to focus on his training to aid him in his venture to break free.

Dumbledore and Kingsley arrive at St. Mungos and head for the reception desk where the receptionist contacts the main doctor on call to come speak to them. They end up waiting for ten minutes before the doctor managed to come out to speak with them.

"I am Healer Jefferies and I am the main healer on call today" Healer Jefferies said as he sat down beside Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"I am Auror Shacklebolt" Kingsley said in introduction "and I am sure you know Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Yes I do" Jefferies said as he looked at the two men "I figured he would be showing up since we had a number of students brought into the hospital after the attack on the platform."

"I won't keep you long Healer, but I understand that one of my professors was brought in as well, a Mr. Wolf?"

"Ah yes Mr. Wolf was brought in as well, though I didn't know he was a professor at the school."

"Could I possibly see him" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the Healer.

"Sure" Healer Jefferies said as he stood up "his shoulder was in really bad shape, but he should be up for a quick visit. He has been given potions to speed up the healing process, so he might not to fully alert, so I would advice making the visit short."

Back in the void Harry was getting frustrated too, because even though he learned Occlumency he still could not figure out how to break free from his current location.

"This is useless, I didn't learn enough to do this" Harry said on the verge of once again giving up, as he believed it to be a lost cause.

"You can do it" his double said firmly "you think that the only way to improve your mind is by using that worthless dark ritual when the truth is you can do it without the ritual."

"You seem to know a lot for being a figment of my imagination" Harry as he looked at his double "are you sure you're only an illusion?"

"I am as real as I have to be" his double said with a grin "you can do this Harry, just focus on the matter at hand."

"Harry" Hermione's voice echoed around him inside the void "it is about lunch time and the start of term feast is tonight. I had hoped that you would wake up in time to join us for it, but I suppose you won't. Merlin I wish I knew if you can hear me."

"I can hear you Hermione" Harry said with renewed determination "I will find a way out of here, I just don't know how in the hell I am going to pull it off."

Dumbledore and Kingsley walked toward the room where Professor Wolf was, and as they got to the door Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. "Kingsley I would like a moment alone with him, so could you go check on the students while I meet with Blade?"

"Sure professor" Kingsley said knowing there was no point in arguing as Dumbledore wouldn't change his mind.

Dumbledore waited until Kingsley walked off and then proceeded to enter the hospital room. As soon as he walked in he shut the door and placed both a strong locking charm and a silencing charm on the door so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Blade" Dumbledore said to get the man's attention in the bed "we need to talk, and I don't want any bullshit about you not being able to tell me what I want to know."

Blade for his part didn't say a word as he laid there, he was on pain lessening potions, but he still could feel the bone replacing potion, which he hated taking more than he did getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Dumbledore walked over and stood beside Blade's bed "Blade I really need you to tell me who Major Black is, and who she works for."

"All I can tell you is she is special branch" Blade said definitely even though he knew Dumbledore wouldn't settle for that answer.

"Special Branch" Dumbledore asked with a confused look on his face "what is the name of the group she works for?"

"You mean the group I said I would get to help with the Ministry until they got enough Aurors to do the job for themselves?"

"You know damn well that's what I am talking about, so let's not waste time beating around the bush, what is the name of this mysterious group?"

"Fine I will tell you what I know" Blade said as his eyes seemed to fog over a bit before reverting to normal. "The group is called the Magi Order, and I enlisted their help to watch over the ministry of magic. Major Black belongs to a special division of this group that is only known as Special Branch. I was not informed that her or her men would be at the platform today."

"Do you know how many people her and her cohorts killed today?"

"No sir, but I assure you that it wasn't nearly enough" Blade said in his defiant tone once more.

"She should be brought up on charges for what she did" Dumbledore said in a colder tone than he usually used.

"Trust me sir when I tell you to leave it alone" Blade said in a matter of fact way "if you don't sir, I assure you things will not turn out good for you. Special Branch plays by their own set of rules, and they get away with whatever they wish because they get things done where others just sit on their bloody hands."

"We don't need that type of people working at our ministry" Dumbledore said firmly as he stared at Blade.

"With all do respect sir you are wrong" Blade said firmly "the Magi Order is well trained, and the special branch is excellent at what they were trained to do. They do not allow for political turmoil to effect the way they do their jobs, which is just what the ministry needs after the mess Fudge caused while Minister."

Dumbledore was livid by what he was told, but a part of him knew that Blade was right. The Ministry had been corrupted by Fudge, but he didn't like what this Magi Order was doing, more specifically the group known as Special Branch.

Back in the void Harry wasn't having much better luck with the situation that he found himself in.

"This is bloody pointless" Harry said after another failed attempt at walking from his position to where his double said his mind was located. "How can I be the bloody savior of the world if I can't even manage to get out of here?"

"You are trying too hard" his double said as he walked beside him "you aren't focused on what you need to do."

"I am focused damn it" Harry shouted as he stared at his double.

"Try this" his double said in defeat instead of arguing "think of the mental barriers you put in place to prevent people from getting into your mind. No doubt it is those very barriers that are entrapping you out here when you desperately need to be in there."

"Why didn't I think of that" Harry said berating himself for being so dumb.

"Actually you did when you consider I am just a figment of your bruised fragile mind."

"Good point" Harry said with a grin "so focus on the mental barriers, and once I can see them then I should be able to make my way into the mind."

"That's the simple concept, now whether it will work or not I don't even know, at least until you try it, then we will both know."

Harry focused his attention toward where the mental barrier would be, and as he focused on the location a brick wall formed in front of him.

"Yes" his double shouted with excitement "there is the barrier keeping you from gaining access to your mind."

"So all I need to do is lower my mental shields and walk in then?"

"Ah, I doubt it will be that simple, since the fact is your mental shields shouldn't be up at all in your current condition. I believe that the wall is your way of trapping yourself here as a form of punishment."

"Great" Harry said sarcastically as he stared at the wall "now what can I do?"

"Well you built the wall, so that means you should be able to destroy it as well."

"Good point" Harry said with a grin and then started to focus on destroying the wall that prevented him from entering his mind.

As Dumbledore left the room that Blade was in he found that he was still very irritated at the events that had taken place. He knew that things did need changed and that the Magi Order were doing their best to help out where they could, but he didn't like how some of the members acted. He also didn't like the fact that he had no real answer to how Blade Wolf, his new DDAD professor was associated with such a group in the first place. He decided to leave it alone for now as he had other more pressing matters that needed his attention, so he left to find Kingsley to get a report on the other injured victims of the attack on the platform.

"Professor" Kingsley said as he rounded the corner in the corridor "glad I found you; I figured you would want an update."

"Yes I would" Dumbledore said as he tried to remain focused on what he needed to and not on the things he didn't know that he wished he did.

"Well most of the injuries were not too severe, there were a few however that will require an extended stay here at the hospital."

"How is Mr. Weasley?"

"Ronald Weasley was hit by a cutting curse that did carve a gash in his side, but the healer said that he will no doubt make a full recovery. He will need to stay over night to ensure that the injury heals properly, since they had to give him a good amount of potions. He should be able to return for classes tomorrow if all goes well, as should most of the other students here."

"Most, but not all, so what aren't you telling me?"

"One of the first year students, a Sheldon Martin was hit in the leg with a cutting curse similar to the one that hit young Mr. Weasley. However Mr. Martin's leg was severed clean off, and the healers don't believe they will be able to reattach it as it is."

"That is truly a shame Kingsley, and I do hope they can help the young man. However right now I fear I am needed back at the school to prepare for the arrival of the remaining students. Could you ensure that the parents that do not know of the child's condition be notified?"

"Yes sir I will look into it right now for you, and sir how did your meeting with Mr. Wolf go?"

"Not as well as I had hoped, but I do now know the name of the mysterious group that was at the platform."

"Well at least that's something more than what you did know, and will Mr. Wolf still be able to teach the defense class?"

"Yes he will just as soon as he is fully recovered, which the healer says should be tomorrow or the nest day at the latest."

Harry focused on the brick wall with a renewed determination as he thought about Hermione's voice and the way it seemed to plead and beg for him to fight his way out. He could see the bricks disappearing one by one in his mind as he focused and as he looked at the wall in front of him he saw it was still intact.

"What in the bloody hell am I doing wrong now?"

"I don't know, but maybe if you thought of a cannon or something like that you could blow the wall to pieces."

"Well there's an idea" Harry said with a grin and started to think of a cannon he could use, and just like when the scene changed around him earlier a cannon appeared out of no where.

The cannon was mounted on a wooden frame with two wooden wheels. Harry grinned as he looked at the cannon with renewed hope. He walked over to it and found the fuse, he then thought about the Incendio spell to light the fuse.

"Might want to move" his double shouted as he ran back away from the cannon.

Harry too moved back as the cannon fired at the wall, and all he could see was a thick cloud of smoke from the cannon.

Harry's double focused on the smoke and made it disappear from view, so they could see if the wall was still there.

"Yes" Harry said with a grin "take that ya piece of shit!"

"Now you might want to make the cannon and the debris disappear" his double side with a grin that matched Harry's perfectly.

Harry focused for a moment and watched as the cannon first disappeared into thin air like it had appeared out of thin air. He then focused on the destroyed wall, and after a moment the pieces of brick started to disappear one by one until there were no signs of a brick wall left behind.

"So now can I get in" Harry asked as he moved to where the wall once was.

"You should be able to" his double said as he moved up beside him.

Harry walked to where the barrier was and then stepped over it, and had a weird feeling wash over him.

"That's merely you transitioning into the new area, once you get use to doing it you won't feel a thing."

"Oh" Harry said as he moved in more and soon found himself standing in a darker area. The area seemed to be barren, except for some holes that he could see in the ground or floor like area that he stood on "my bloody mind looks like Swiss cheese."

"That would be a result of you removing too many memories at one time" his double said as he looked at Harry.

"What can I do to fix this?"

"Well you accomplished the hardest step Harry you made it into your mind, the rest of this should be a walk in the park, but I would suggest you rest a bit before trying any more. This can be really exhausting and you did a lot just to get this far."

"Maybe your right" Harry said as he sat down, he did feel a bit drained after exerting so much energy to break the wall down.

In the hospital wing where Hermione sat still holding on to Harry's hand she could see sweat forming on his forehead and his top seemed to be soaked as well. He seemed a bit more relaxed than he had, but he also seemed paler as well.

Hermione got up and ran toward Madam Pomfrey's quarters "Madam Pomfrey come quick I think something is wrong with Harry."

Madam Pomfrey had saw Hermione with Harry and decided not to interfere as she knew he could use the company, but now she was worried by the tone in Hermione's voice. She ran out of her office and made her way over to the sectioned off part where Harry was in bed. She pulled out her wand and started to move it around casting different spells to check on Harry's condition.


	10. Decisions

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and one that should be both shocking and bring about renewed interest to what is happening in the story.**

**Chapter Ten: Decisions**

"Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said attentively as she looked at the hospital matron "how is he?"

Madam Pomfrey finished her last scan and double checked it against the other she did just to ensure the finding were accurate, because when dealing with someone in Harry's condition it was always best. "Medically I believe he is fine, he seems a bit drained as if he had been working on something, but no doubt that is a result of his condition."

"So he will be okay then?"

"He is no worse now than when he first fell into this state, in fact I would dare say that this could be a sign that he is on the road to recovery." Though Madam Pomfrey wasn't too sure of her own diagnosis since no one had ever survived what Harry was going through. She had no way to compare his condition to any of those that fallen ill before and died as a result.

"That's good new then" Hermione said with a smile "hopefully he won't be in his coma much longer then."

"Hard to say dear" Madam Pomfrey said calmly "all we can do is wait and see. Miss Granger maybe you should go get something to eat and rest, you don't seem to be taking too much care of yourself."

"I will" Hermione said as she looked at Harry and then the floor.

"He isn't going anywhere dear" Madam Pomfrey said as she watched where Hermione looked and figured what she had been thinking about. "He will still be there when you are done resting he wouldn't like it if he knew you were doing this to yourself."

"I suppose he wouldn't" Hermione said solemnly "but what if he wakes up and no one is here?"

"Don't worry dear, I will be here and I will have a house elf get you if he happens to awaken, but I wouldn't get my hopes up that he will any time soon."

Back in the void Harry rested and looked around the barren area that was supposed to be his mind "why is this place as barren, it is like a wasteland or something."

"It looks like this because you haven't yet set it how it should be" his double said as he looked around "not to worry though you shouldn't have much trouble fixing the place up."

"Easy for you to say" Harry said sarcastically as he looked around "I don't know how you can be so bloody calm and confident when I am no where near confident about this."

"I am confident enough for both of us" his double said with a grin "now then I will try to explain how this will work, since you don't seem to be remembering clearly all that you learned about Occlumency. Since you are already inside your mind you don't need to meditate, if you weren't already here then you would have to. However we will skip that bit and move on to the next part, which I should point out that until you patch your memories up that you yanked haphazardly from your mind, it will have these holes in it. They can only be mended by replacing what you violently tore out to cause them in the first place."

"Wait" Harry said as he stood up "you mean I need to remember all I tried to forget in the first place?"

"Trust me" his double said flatly "when you are done you will have learned how to deal with the painful memories that you wish not to remember."

"I hope so" Harry said solemnly, though he couldn't remember the exact memories he removed, he did have the feeling that he removed them for a good reason.

"Anyway forget about the holes for now" his double said with a grin "we will get back to those later. First things first you need to make this place your own, and not allow it to be this dark drab place that you have here now."

"What" Harry asked dumbly and again he wondered how this image before him could know so bloody much when he felt utterly stupid.

"Simply" his double said in a calm tone "you know how the other area was manipulated with a mere thought?"

"Yes" Harry said as he remembered how the bright whiteness of the void had changed into a more serene outdoor scene.

"The concept here is basically the same" his double said with a grin "you need to think about some place comfortable to work out your memories as well as a better way to form your mental barriers to prevent people from entering into your mind freely."

"Okay I think I get what you're saying" Harry said as he thought of a sunny day and that he was standing in the middle of a Quidditch pitch. The scene around him changed into what he thought about, except the instead of nice lush flat grass of the pitch, it was still grass but the holes that were there in the dark ground remained.

Back at St. Mungos Blade was in his hospital bed staring at a box that sat on his stand by his bed. His face showed a wave of mixed emotions as he looked at it intently, his expression went from sadness, to rage, and then to a look of understanding. He didn't get to think to long about the box as the door to his hospital room opened up.

"Wotcher Blade" Tonks said with glee as she raced into the room, her face not showing concern for Blade, but show excitement about something.

"Hey Tonks" Blade said timidly as he stared at the box "congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks" Tonks said her eyes beaming with pride as she slid a chair over beside the bed, where she could get Blade's attention away from the box.

"I told you that you would" Blade said confidently as he still stared at the box and not directly at Tonks.

"Yeah ya did" Tonks said though she had come to realize that his attention wasn't fully on her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Blade lied as he looked anywhere but at her.

"You're lying; now tell me what going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Just something I need to work out" Blade said as he reached over and grabbed the box that he had been staring at, the box that he didn't actually want to have at all.

"What's in the box" Tonks asked as she realized that it was the box that was keeping his attention away from her.

"Jimmy dropped it off" Blade said he held the box in his hands not wanting to open it, but at the same time knowing he had to deal with it eventually.

Tonks thought about what Blade said and the way to he had reacted to the box told her it wasn't anything good. Then she had an idea and she hoped for Merlin's sake that she was wrong. "Is it what I think it is" she asked a bit timidly.

"Depends" Blade said as he looked at her slowly "if you think it's a blender than you're wrong."

"Very funny smart arse, now is it what I think it is or isn't it?"

Blade didn't answer the question he just handed her the box to open and see for herself what was inside of it.

At Hogwarts Dumbledore had made his way to his office as he had some decisions of his own to make and wasn't really sure what he planned on doing. First there was the issue of what to do about Harry, because if he told everyone that he was alive then there was no doubt that Voldemort would learn of it, and start planning once more to kill him. However if he didn't tell them and left them believe Harry was dead than there would be the problem of what to do with the boy when he awoke out of his coma.

There was also the issue of the way Major Black had handled the affairs at the platform that morning. Sure her people and her did save a lot of lives and for that Dumbledore was grateful since a lot of them where children, but he didn't like how she had done it. He had to decide how to approach the issue though, he could let it go since it was done already and nothing could be changed. However he didn't like that option much since that wouldn't do anything to prevent her or her people from doing it again the next time they were in a situation like that. The other problem was that he didn't know if he could do anything about it at all. If he believed what Blade had told him then that meant that this Magi Order was powerful enough to protect her, and that he couldn't do shit about it.

"Damn it" Dumbledore said as he placed his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands "I am getting to bloody old for this shit."

Back in the void Harry wasn't too sure about what he was to do, but his double seemed sure about what needed to be done.

"Yes that's it, but now you need to see where your memories are to be kept. You know like you learned in Occlumency, you should see some sort of shed, fort, or maybe a castle of sorts."

"Now I know you aren't part of my mind" Harry said bluntly as he stared at his double intently.

"What" his double said with a slight flinch "come on be serious you need to focus."

"I am being serious" Harry said flatly as he looked at his so called mental double "when I learned Occlumency I didn't learn anything about a place to store my memories."

"Sure you did" his double said trying to sound confident, but his expression didn't seem to support his confidence.

"I am not doing another thing until I know what the hell is going on here, and just who the hell you are" Harry said firmly as he stared at the thing in front of him certain that it wasn't a figment of his mental state.

"Fine" his double said in defeat "you're right I am not part of your mind, but I am you without a doubt."

"Stop it" Harry said full of rage "you just admitted to not being a figment of my mind, so cut the shit and tell me who the hell you are or let me the hell alone."

"I did tell you, I am you" his double said firmly "and all I have done was try to help you get through this with some sort of mental stability, but if you really want me to leave then I will. If I do leave though rest assured that you will never escape this void you find yourself in, because you need this portion of mental training so you can survive!"

"You say you are me" Harry said coldly "but yet you aren't part of my mind, so how the hell are you here and how are you me?"

"Have you forgot so much already" his double asked sadly "of course you have, and no doubt you will be a vegetable stuck in a bloody coma forever if you don't start listening to what I have to teach you."

Harry didn't know what to say at first because it was true that he did forget a lot of things that he had learned because of his failed attempt to fully purge his mind of Dora "Linda" Tonks. If this thing before him was to be believed than Harry would have to trust it to get out of his current state, but how could he trust it, even if it did look like him. "How can I trust you when you won't even explain who you are or how you came to be here?"

"I have been mostly honest with you" his double said firmly "I am you, I am not a mere figment of your mind, but I am still you. I have used my ability to transcend through the dream realm to reach you."

"The dream realm" Harry said mostly to himself as he thought about how the realm worked. He knew that he could enter into other's minds through it, and he knew he could transcend space time to speak to Blade Claven on Charter Earth as he slept. Did that it mean it was possible to travel from one's mind through the realm to another dimension as well? "You mean you're from another dimension?"

At St. Mungos things were not going so well as Blade had handed Tonks the mysterious box he had been given.

Tonks took the box cautiously and held it for a moment before she opened the lid and looked inside. Her expression changed in a hurry as she looked at the contents of the box, and then she slowly pulled the object out. "This is the timer" Tonks said as she held the vortex timer in her hand, the one that Harry used to travel from one dimension to another.

"Yeah" Blade said solemnly "Jimmy picked both them up when Harry arrived here from the other dimension."

"So which one is it?"

"It's the alternate Harry's timer, the one who was killed by Voldemort" Blade said with a flash of rage in his eyes.

"You know what this means right" Tonks said excitedly "do you?"

"Yeah Tonks I do" Blade said calmly as he stared at the timer "it means she can come back."

"You don't seem too excited about that" Tonks said as her heart was thinking of how happy Harry would be when he found out about the timer.

"I'm not" Blade said flatly "you don't know what I know Tonks, I can't allow it to happen, not this time, I just can't."

"What" Tonks said shocked by what she heard "now I know your sick, aren't you the one that kept saying we have to stick to the plan?"

"I know" Blade said as a lump seemed to stick in his throat "I was wrong…I won't let it happen again Tonks that thing should be destroyed for all eternity."

"Oh but it was okay when it was me huh" Tonks said as she stood up enraged "it was fine when I was the one that had to suffer because I willingly allowed Harry to walk off into that vortex. A vortex I might add that should never had existed, but it did because it was part of the master bloody plan!"

"I a…" Blade started, but didn't get to say much as Tonks cut him off.

"No you listen, you don't get to speak, this is my time" Tonks said full of rage "it was fine when you all but ordered me to return home, when you knew damn well that Hogwarts was about to be attacked."

"You don't know what I do" Blade said as he looked at the ceiling and a tear rolled down his check.

"You're right I don't know, but I do know that you don't get to decide what happens and what doesn't! We both have to play by the same set a rules here Blade, and that means you must do what is needed, hell look at all you already have done to preserve the fucking plan!"

"I wish I didn't have to do half of what I have done."

"I know, but you did it because you knew that fate dictated it to happen this way, and you knew you couldn't mess up her master plan."

"I can't" Blade said as another tear rolled down his face.

"I will make this simple for you" Tonks said determined to keep her composure though inside she too wished that things weren't meant to happen the way they were. "You can either do what must be done, which we are the same rank, so I won't be able to order you. However if you don't then I will have no choice, but to go to the council about it."

"You wouldn't" Blade said with fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to, but what choice do I have? I don't want to hurt you or Harry, but things are meant to happen for a reason, at least that's what you keep telling me. You know what will happen if I go have to go to the council."

"You can't" Blade said timidly though he knew damn well that she could and that she would if she had to.

"I most certainly can, and I am sure Daniel would just love it if I did" Tonks said playing the one card she had hoped not to have to use against her fiancée.

"Daniel is a power hungry git" Blade said as he wiped his eyes with his palm "he would jump at the chance to have the council get rid of me, but it wouldn't happen."

"You're so sure that you are willing to gamble on that" Tonks said as she looked at him and wished she didn't have to do it this way. "Are you willing to chance the fact that Daniel wouldn't win the vote and be on his way to his ultimate goal?"

"He will never become Lord Dragon" Blade said bluntly "the council only tolerate so much from him, but it wouldn't take much for them to get rid of him."

"Are you sure" Tonks asked in a low tone "are you willing to wager your future on it?"

"Even if Daniel did make a plea for me to be exiled he wouldn't win, Claven would never allow it."

Tonks laughed as she looked at her stubborn fiancée "you really think that he can prevent it, if Daniel gets his friends to side with him? Look Master Claven is a good man, but there is only so much he could do in that situation and I don't think you would willingly risk it."

"It's better than the alternative" Blade said as he looked at the ceiling once more "I think it would be worth it, what if I was exiled, I still have other areas I can fall back on to."

"You don't get it do you" Tonks said in disbelief.

"No, you don't get it Tonks" Blade said now enraged "it will cause a lot more harm than it would good."

"That isn't the bloody point" Tonks said adamantly "you don't get to decide what happens and what doesn't! Fate has already done that for us, all we get to do is ride down the river of life and hope that we can survive the ride."

"You sound like me" Blade said with a slight laugh.

"Well you sure the hell aren't sounding like you, so one of us has to do it."

"It just isn't fair Tonks" Blade said solemnly again "hasn't enough happened?"

"Life isn't fair, you said so yourself, but we don't get to decide what is or isn't fair, we just have to do as we are told and deal with the outcome be it good or bad!"

"You're right" Blade said finally even know he didn't like it he knew that Tonks was right. He had already done a lot of bad things, left a lot of things happen that he wished he hadn't, but he really had no choice in it.

"Glad you agree" Tonks said as she sat back down "so you will take care of this then?"

"I don't like it, but I suppose it has to be done."

"I don't like it any more than you do, and I don't even know what will happen, but I am sure if you're reacting like this it isn't going to be pretty."

"Harry would be excited if I tell him about the timer though" Blade said as he thought a bit of the positive aspect of what the timer meant.

"Yeah if he comes out of the coma" Tonks said though she seemed to know all would work out in the end. "Anyway there was another thing I needed to talk to you about."

In void things had heated up as Harry had confronted the being that said he was his double.

"Something like that" his double said calmly "as I said I came to help you, but if you don't want my help then I will leave you to your own devices to get out of here."

"Wait" Harry said boldly before his double could leave "does that mean if I get free I could travel through the dream realm to another dimension to seek out someone?"

"It is possible" his double said with a knowing grin "but only if you will do as I say to ensure you can break free of this void. Harry you are trapped in a coma state known as Eternus Somnus. There is no known cure to this state and honestly no one has ever awoken from this state. You however have a chance Harry because you have special gifts that the others did not. You have a great many abilities that you have not fully developed or understand yet fully, but the one that can help you the most right now is your ability to Dream Walk."

"So this is for real" Harry asked as he didn't know what the hell Eternus Somnus was, but he was sure that it wasn't good by the brief information that he had been given.

"Very much so" his double said firmly "either you can trust me, essentially trust yourself, or you can stay trapped here forever it is totally up to you at this point."

Harry sat back down this time on the grass of the pitch he had thought of, and put his head against his knees. On one hand he could just ignore the thing in front of him, but that could mean he would be stuck in the void forever. On the other hand he could trust that the thing in front of him was his double from another dimension that just happened to know that he was in trouble and needed his help to break free from the void. Harry knew he had to make a decision about what to do, but he wasn't sure what the right course of action was at that moment.

At St. Mungos Tonks was about to reveal that there was something more that she needed to discuss with Blade.

"What's that" Blade asked glad to have a change of subject.

"What the great all knowing Blade doesn't know what I am about to say" Tonks joked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Contrary to popular belief I do not know everything about everything that happens from day to day."

"I know love" Tonks said with a grin "I was just picking, anyway I am taking a bit of a leave from the Ministry."

"Really" Blade asked now his full attention was peeked "why would you be doing this now unless…its Camille isn't it?"

"Right in one" Tonks said with a slight grin "I am going to go away for a bit, as she is going on a short vacation."

"I bet" Blade said as if he realized what Tonks was going on about "how long will this "vacation" last?"

"I think it will be a week" Tonks said and then stopped to think "maybe two, I asked for a month off just in case."

"They actually gave it to you" Blade said in shock knowing that the ministry was already short handed for Aurors.

"Yea you know how it is Blade" Tonks said with a look that said he really did know how it was. "There are times that you just have to go away, and this is one of those times."

"One of those times huh" Blade said as he looked at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry" Tonks said happily "I can take care of myself you know, and I am glad to be finally able to go."

"Yea I suppose you haven't got to do much of anything with the Order and the Ministry wanting you either as an Auror or a spy for Dumbledore."

"No I haven't" Tonks said with a small pout "you got to go on all sorts of secret missions, and I was stuck dealing with normal boring life instead of joining you."

"I know and I am sorry" Blade said glumly "have fun but do be careful okay you never know what you might encounter, and don't worry I will do what is best with the timer."

"I know you will" Tonks said as she stood up and gave Blade a kiss "I better go pack, oh I almost forgot to ask how is the shoulder?"

"Now you noticed" Blade said with mock sarcasm "only took ya till you were ready to leave."

"Very funny smart guy" Tonks said with a grim "so seriously how is it?"

"It will be fine, it could have been worse."

"I'm sure it could have and you got lucky someone was there to watch your back."

"Oh that reminds me, Dumbledore stopped by" Blade said as he remembered his encounter with the headmaster.

"Really what he want?"

"He wasn't too happy with Major Black's view on how to deal with Death Eaters."

"Really" Tonks said in mock surprise "I would never have guessed, so did he ask about the group?"

"Yeah he wanted to know who they were and that kind of thing."

"So you told him then" Tonks asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Only enough to keep him pacified" Blade said with a grin "ya just need to know how much to tell without revealing all your cards at once."

"So true" Tonks said with a grin "sorry love but I do need to get going or I will miss my flight, I will talk to you soon."

"Love you" Blade said as he kissed Tonks goodbye.

"Love you too" Tonks said as she left the hospital room to head off.

"I guess this could be a good thing" Blade said to himself since no one else was in the room "I just hope she knows what she is doing."


	11. Mental Library

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story and I do hope that you enjoy it, though I doubt it will be as interesting as the last one was.**

**Chapter Eleven: Mental Library**

Minerva McGonagall made her way into Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Albus" Minerva said with a bit of hesitation in her voice "the train will be pulling into Hogsmeade in a couple of hours, have you figured out what to do about Mr. Potter yet?"

"What can I do" Dumbledore said in a defeated tone. The truth was that he had spent the better part of two hours debating what he should and shouldn't tell the students at the start of term feast. The year was just starting and already he had more problems than he knew how to handle. His Defense teacher was stuck in the hospital, granted he wouldn't be there long, but it was still a mild problem to deal with. The biggest of his problems was the Harry Potter situation, and for that problem he had no bloody clue what to do.

"You should tell them the truth" Minerva said as she looked at Dumbledore "we shouldn't go about lying to the students."

"I don't like lying to them any more than you do" Dumbledore said as he looked at his hands "but if we tell that Mr. Potter is alive, then you know as well as I do that Voldemort will find out."

"I suppose you're right Albus, but I don't like it one bit."

"I know Minerva, and I don't like it either, but there is so little that I can do right now."

Back in the void Harry had spent a lot of time mauling over his options, and if his double was right then he didn't have much of a choice. He stood up and looked at his double with a look of determination in his eyes. "I have no choice" Harry started in a low tone "I must trust that you are telling the truth, and if so then I must do as you say to get out of here."

"Don't worry" his double said calmly "everything will work out and you will see that I have been telling you the truth all along."

"I hope so" Harry said without any real conviction in his voice "so what do I have to do to get out of here?"

"You want to start by thinking about the place I mentioned before" his double said as he looked at him "it can be anything you want like a fort, castle, house, or even a small shed."

Harry stood in silence for a moment as he thought about a place to keep his memories, and then a wooden cabin appeared before him.

"Interesting" his double said as he looked at the cabin "I personally went with a brick fort, but that will work just fine."

"You don't think it is too weak do you?"

"Nah" his double said with a grin "this is only your place to interact with the memories and store them. You will be putting up enough defenses that you won't have to worry about anyone ever getting into your inner structure, unless you allow it."

Harry nodded at his double as he walked toward the door of the cabin and paused as he reached it "You're sure this is safe right" Harry asked before he even took hold of the door knob.

"Of course" his double said with a slight laugh "it is your mind after all, so you will be fine."

Harry stood still for another moment before he gathered his Gryffindor courage and took the knob firmly in his hand and turned it. The door opened without any noise or resistance and Harry stared into the dark interior of the cabin.

"Go on then" his double said calmly "it should light up as you enter if you remembered to think about lighting for in it."

Harry laughed slightly as he stepped over the threshold and entered into the cabin. As he stepped in candles that were held in holders along the walls sprung to life, as did a small cozy fireplace. With the new lighting Harry was able to take in the whole cabin and was shocked at what was inside. There were shelves along the walls, shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling. All of them were empty though, and Harry could see why as the floor, the table, and even the red armchair in the cabin was littered with pages like out of a book. There were stacks of papers on the table that towered above Harry as he stared at them.

"Wow" Harry said as he looked around "what's with all the papers?"

"Those are your memories mate" his double said with a grin "this is why it is so hard for you to remember things, to think about things you know you should know, and to understand all that you have learned."

"Wow" Harry said as he looked around the room "I didn't think my mind could be this disorganized."

His double laughed "yeah I know, I was shocked when I saw mine for the first time as well, but it can be improved. By organizing your memories and learning proper meditation you will find that you remember a lot more, things will seem a lot clearer, you will be more focused, and you wont even need that mind ritual you planned to perform."

"How can I learn proper meditation when Snape sucks as a teacher, and I know Dumbledore will never take the time needed to show me?"

"You have two choices" his double said with a grin "well actually three come to think of it. you could go to the library and try to teach yourself the proper way to meditate, you could go see if Lupin would train you, or you can ask Blade Wolf as I am sure he is trained well enough to show you how to do it."

"You mean Professor Wolf" Harry asked and when his double nodded he looked down "I don't know if I trust him, he knows way too much about me."

"You worry too much" his double said with a grin "trust me, he is not your enemy, and in time he will teach you a great deal of things that you will need to know."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do" his double said with a look that said he was being sincere "he will be someone that will help you greatly in the time to come, and with his teaching you will a lot about yourself."

Later in the day the Hogwarts Express made its way into Hogsmeade where it dropped off the students. They were loaded on to the carriage and took them up to the castle for the start of the new term.

Draco Malfoy had a smug look on his face as he walked over by the Gryffindor table. "Awe the mudblood is all alone this year" Draco sneered as he looked down at Hermione as she sat at the table alone.

"She isn't alone Malfoy" Ginny said as her and Neville walked up to the table.

"Oh, if it isn't the blood traitor and Mr. Forgetful" Malfoy said with a grin as he looked at the two new arrivals.

"Shove off Malfoy" Neville said as he stepped closer toward him.

"Or what" Malfoy said defiantly "Potter is dead, so he isn't going to protect you."

"He is not" Ginny said heatedly "he can't be dead!"

"Oh really" Malfoy said with a sneer "then where is he? If he were alive he would have been on the train or at least here with the mudblood."

"Don't call her that" Ginny said sternly.

"Or what" Malfoy said with a grin "is dum-dum here going to stop me, or maybe your weasel brother. Oh wait he can't since he was dumb enough to jump in front of a curse meant for his slut sister."

Neville looked mad enough to kill Malfoy, Hermione hadn't said a word since the encounter started, but she looked ready to explode as well, but it was Ginny who exploded. She didn't pull out her wand though, instead she pulled back her arm and nailed Malfoy right in the nose with her fist.

There was a loud cracking sound and then an ear piercing scream was heard from Malfoy as his hand went to his nose. "You bitch" he managed to get out through the pain "you broke it." He pulled back his hand to reveal that she had in fact broken his nose as blood flowed out of it.

"Miss Weasley" Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the table "I will deal with you in a minute. Mr. Malfoy get to the infirmary at once so Madam Pomfrey can fix your nose, and then you will see me first thing tomorrow about this matter. I am disappointed in both of you twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your actions."

"But" Ginny started to say, but stopped when she saw the look on McGonagall's face.

"No buts" McGonagall said sternly "Mr. Malfoy get going now!"

Malfoy took off after giving Ginny a death glare as he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already was.

"Now then Miss Weasley" McGonagall as Malfoy walked away "I do not condone the brutality of your assault, but I do understand why you did it. Mr. Malfoy shouldn't have said what he did and I assure you he will be punished for it. You however shall also be punished, and I would like you to stop by my office after the feast to discuss it."

"Yes ma'am" Ginny said in defeat as she knew that what McGonagall said was true and she did break the rules, but he did have it coming.

Back in the void several hours had passed as well, and Harry was well underway of organizing all his memories. The once empty shelves now had some books on them that contained the papers that were his memories, but it was clear by the mounds of papers left that he still had a long way to go in his process of fixing his memories.

"You are doing well" his double said as he reentered the cabin after disappearing for a few hours.

"Where you been" Harry asked as he looked up from his memories.

"Sorry" his double said as he looked at him "I have a life too mate, so I needed to do a few things, but I am back now to help you finish the process of getting out of here."

"Great" Harry said as he stood up "but do I have to organize all my memories before I can leave?"

"Nah" his double said with a grin "you will just need to learn to meditate and then you can spend time here finishing this at a later time. Right now though I want to talk to you about securing memories that are too tough to work through right away or ones you would like to suppress to keep your emotions in check."

"Sounds fun" Harry said sarcastically "though I do like the idea of being able to suppress some of my emotions, so they aren't getting in the way when I need to focus on fighting or what not."

"Well this isn't meant to hide away all your emotions it is just to help you when you need it. You however need to remember that your emotions play a key role in your fighting, so you need to watch what you lock away or else you may not have the power to get things done as you need to."

"Fine" Harry said as he looked at the floor "so what do I need to do?"

"You need to focus on a safe, it doesn't matter what type as long as you can keep it hidden and locked so no one can get to it without you wanting them to."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then walked over to the book shelf on the back wall. "Since this is in my mind I can do whatever I want here right?"

"Ah yeah" his double said as he looked at him "but I wouldn't try anything too complicated with your mental state."

"I want to put a hidden passage behind this shelf that will go down into a hidden room, or is that too complicated for my mental state?"

"Nah" his double said with a grin "you shouldn't have any problem with that, just don't try to make it too complex until you get in here through meditation."

Harry thought for a moment and then watched as the bookshelf moved to reveal a hidden walkway. Harry made his way down the stairs and as he did the lighting for it went with him only showing light where he walked and darkness everywhere else. He came to what appeared to be a vault door like you would find in Gringotts.

"I will keep it simple for now" Harry said as he placed his hand on the door to open it "but later you said I could make it more secure right?"

"Of course" his double said from behind him "you can change anything you want in this world as it is your mind, but like before I would keep it simple until you're safely returned to the world of the living."

"Cool" Harry said as the door opened to reveal the vault room that was to house his most private memories that he didn't want anyone accessing, and in some cases it could hold memories even he didn't want to deal with right away.

Back at Hogwarts the sorting had come to an end and Dumbledore stood up at the staff table waiting for the hall to quiet down. "Welcome one and all to another exciting year here at Hogwarts. For those of you returning I say welcome back, and for the new students I say welcome. This past summer has been hard on all of us, and we have lost many friends and loved ones to Voldemort and his followers. I would like to take a moment now of silence to remember all those that have past."

No one made a sound as they stood for the moment of silence in remembrance of those that lost their lives to the evils of the world.

"Okay now we will eat and when we are done I will have a few more announcements to make before you head off to your dorms for a good nights sleep."

When Dumbledore finished the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat. There were some that didn't seem in to big of a hurry to eat, but everyone did pick at their food at their own pace.

When the meal was done Dumbledore stood up once more "another excellent start of term feast. Now I would like to point out that the Forbidden forest is just that forbidden, so unless you are serving a detention in there I advice you to stay clear. Likewise I will remind everyone that there is to be no magic performed in the hallways."

Dumbledore went on for a few minutes talking about all the things that weren't allowed in the school and the list of items banned by Mr. Filch. "Finally I would like to point out that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and some of your fellow students were hurt in the attack today on the platform and can not be with us at this time. I have been assured that our missing professor and students should be able to return here in a day or two, so until he does return I am afraid the defense classes will be cancelled. All of you will be given your schedules in the morning at breakfast, so do try and not be late getting here. Thank you for your time and good night….prefects if you would gather those in your house and escort them to their respective towers."

Dumbledore sat down as the prefects did as they were asked and started to gather those in their house to show them to their dorm rooms for the evening.


	12. Dreaming

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and I do hope you like it R&R**

Chapter Twelve: Dreaming

The first day of classes went by rather quickly at Hogwarts for most of the students there. There were some noticeable students missing from the classes as Ron and Harry were both missing. This meant of course that Hermione was left without her two best friends and it was pretty clear by the depressed mood she seemed to be in. She wasn't alone though as Neville sat with her in most classes, but even he looked depressed over his two missing friends.

In the void Harry worked endlessly on sorting all the memories to try and clean up all the papers that filled his mental library. He wanted to get out of his mind and back to the land of the living, but as he cleared up pieces of his mind something told him that he wasn't done.

"So if I get all this sorted then I will be free to return to the land of the living right" Harry asked as he looked at his double.

"Not quite" his double said sadly "you need to do this, but your mind is still damaged from what you do, and you will need to correct that too."

"What" Harry asked a bit shocked "how can I do that when I only vaguely remember what I did in the first place?"

"I know it will not be easy and you are going to suffer a good bit of pain, but if you wish to survive this illness then you will need to do all that your told. You are lucky in that you have the ability to over come this, most people that have suffered this were stuck in a coma state until they died."

"Ok so step one was to set this place up which I did, step two was to sort all my memories, which I am doing, but it will take a while to finish."

"Don't worry you can come back and finish once you learn your meditation techniques, which means it is time for step three."

"What is that" Harry asked as he stood to stand in front of his double.

"Step three requires that you repair your shattered mind, which means your gift of Dream walking will come in handy."

"Ok you lost me" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"you need to enter the dream realm and connect with Albus Dumbledore" his double said with a grin "which should be interesting."

"I don't know if I like that grin" Harry said weakly "usually means I am about to do something I will regret."

"Nah" his double said calmly "it is just fun to torment the old man is all. Don't worry it is all safe and it's not like you haven't entered dreams before."

"I know" Harry said calmly "so shall we get started?"

"Alright" his double said as he headed to leave "you will be on your own with this one because it is about time for this to end. You will go into his dream and get him to understand that he must put your memories back in your head for you to get better. Once he does that you will be overwhelmed with the grief again, but you must come to terms with the pain. Remember this one last thing, things will get better in the end though you will go through a lot of pain to get to the point of understanding."

"Thank you for everything" Harry said as he left the cabin with his double one last time for he knew this was the last he would see of his double.

Harry made his way through the emptiness until he got to the border of the dream realm. After saying his last goodbye to his double he went into the dream realm and vanished from sight.

"I know it will be hard" his double said sadly "but the pain won't last forever."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office surround by socks, there were many socks of different sizes and colors. He seemed at peace in his office full of socks, which was a lot better than the worried old man that sat in the waking world.

Harry knocked on the door and entered into his office "Albus we need to talk."

"Aw Harry" Albus said as he looked at the boy "as many times as I have had this dream I have never had any visitors."

"I am sorry for the intrusion" Harry said calmly as he sat down "but we really do need to talk."

"I suppose given your current state this is the only way we could talk."

"That's right" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore "I need you to put my memories, the ones I removed back into my head."

"What" Albus asked in shock "why would you want that when you suffered so much to remove them?"

"You need to trust me on this Albus" Harry said firmly "if I am to regain consciousness my wrecked mind needs to be whole and the only way for that to happen is if you put the memories back for me."

"Harry I do hope you know what your asking of this old man."

"I know I am asking a lot sir, but I really do need your help with this and you're the only one that I know who can do it correctly. If it isn't done then I will be stuck in my own mind, and while it is interesting place to visit I do not want to live there forever."

"I will do it if that is truly what you want and I do hope that it helps you because I know you are missed."

"Sure I am" Harry said with a laugh "people think I am dead."

"Well then you just need to wake up and prove them all wrong then."

"Yes sir" Harry said as he stood up "I will just as soon as I can repair my mind to escape it."

Harry left Dumbledore's office but for some reason he didn't seem to reenter into his mind zone. Instead he seemed to walk into another portion of Hogwarts, which was weird since he didn't try to venture into anyone else's dream.

"What in the bloody hell" Harry said to himself as he walked down the empty hallway in the castle. He couldn't remember the corridors of Hogwarts being so deserted in all the years that he attended the school. It didn't seem like there was another soul in the castle living or dead for that matter. The corridors seemed to go on forever and seemed like a bad maze, one for which Harry wished he wasn't in, one he didn't know why he was there or how to escape it.

Albus Dumbledore awoke from his sleep and wondered if he had in fact been visited by Harry. He knew he had to trust in that what happened was real and that Harry found a way to enter his dream to get him the message. The message that Dumbledore was sure would result in Harry returning to the land of the living. He climbed out of bed and went to change into another robe before he went down to his office. When he entered into it he went to the shelf where he had placed Harry's pensive. He knew the hour was late and Madam Pomfrey would be asleep, but he just had to try at that moment to return his memories. He figured if he did it right then, then it was quite possible that Harry would recover in time for the morning meal.

He rushed from his office to the infirmary as fast as his old legs would allow him to. When he entered the dimly lit infirmary he wasn't surprised to find it void of people, except for Harry in his sectioned off portion of the wing. He walked over to the side of the bed where Harry laid motionless "I hope this works."

Harry walked around the empty castle for what seemed like the hundredth time but didn't seem to find anyone else in the school. He decided to try and walk outside the castle, but as he exited the main doors he found himself back in the same empty corridor or at least that was what he believed until he heard faint footsteps "hey anyone there?"

Dumbledore took out his wand and started to pull out a memory from the pensive and slowly placed it by Harry's head and waited for it to enter into it. the silvery thread moved like a small silver snake as he moved from the wand to Harry's temple and then into his brain.

Inside the corridor Harry shouted again for anyone to answer as he ran toward the footsteps that he heard. He slid to a stop as he reached the corner of the hallway and as he looked down the next corridor he saw Hermione walking down it "Hermione?"

Slowly one by one Dumbledore unweave the silvery threads of memories and tried to delicately place them into Harry's mind. With each one that entered his head Harry seemed to gain a bit of color in his overly pale complexion.

"Harry" Hermione said timidly "why are you here, are you lost as well?"

"I don't know why I am here" Harry answered truthfully "and I suppose I am lost as I just keep going in circles."

"Me too" Hermione said with a slight blush "I have been walking around looking for the library for hours now, but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Why is this place so empty?"

"No clue" Hermione said as she looked at her feet "though it's nice to have you here with me, I have missed you so badly."

"I have missed you too" Harry said and then was drawn into a hug by Hermione that could rival that of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you" Hermione asked as she stepped back from Harry.

"No, I'm fine" Harry said with a smile "it just felt different than I thought it would."

"What did" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The hug" Harry said with a smile "it seemed so real, even if this is probably a dream."

"This can't be a dream" Hermione said flatly "if it were then I would have found the library by now, I really should go and find it."

"Hermione this is a dream otherwise it wouldn't make sense for the library to just disappear now would it?"

"If it were a dream then I could do whatever I wanted in it" Hermione said with a grin and then paused to think for a second. When she was done she got a shocked expression on her face as Harry's shirt disappeared "wicked."

"Hey" Harry said as he looked at his bare chest "that was not funny."

Hermione walked over and ran her hand down his chest "this is my dream and I will do what I want in it."

"Thought you said it wasn't a dream" Harry said a bit shocked at how Hermione was acting since it didn't seem like her.

"I believe it is" Hermione said with a grin as she made Harry's pants disappear to reveal a pair of black boxers "since I am able to do that."

"Now that just isn't fair" Harry said as he thought for a moment and grinned when he saw Hermione's top disappear to reveal a red lace bra "now that is a bit better."

"Hey now" Hermione said as she stepped back from Harry, which allowed him to stare at her two nice breasts which were barely being held inside her bra. "This is my dream, so how can you make my shirt disappear?"

Harry thought for a moment and was surprised he even had control in her dream, but he couldn't argue about the view he was given as he stared at her lovely plump breasts. The bra she wore was thin enough that he could see her nipples pressing against it as they grew harder. As her nipples got hard and pointed at him, he too got hard and pointed back and his thin boxers weren't going to hold it back for too long.

"It's not nice to point" Hermione said as her eyes fell to Harry's boxers and she licked her lips.

"You got room to talk" Harry said with a laugh as he stared at her hard pointy nipples.

"This keeps up I will need to change my panties when I wake up" Hermione said with a lope sided smile.

"Really" Harry asked as he thought about what she meant _'she can't be getting horny over me'_ he thought '_she is suppose to be in love with Ron.'_

"Damn right" Hermione said as lust filled her eyes "god you look so damn good."

"Do you often get horny over me" Harry asked not sure why he asked, but he was curious nonetheless.

"No" Hermione said as she licked her lips "but I hope to more often if this is how hot you look all the time."

Harry didn't know what to think as he stared at one of his best friends, sure he slept with a double of Hermione on another world, but this was his home world, his true friend. He knew that it was a dream and that Hermione would only think of it that way, but he knew that he somehow ventured into it, when he probably should not have. He could feel his excitement rising as he stared at her and she slowly started to unbutton her skirt. He wanted to tell her to stop and think about what she was going to do, but he also didn't want her to stop at all.

Hermione's skirt fell to the floor as she stood there in red silk panties and it was easy to see that she was excited by the damp spot that was forming in her panties. Why did it have to be red, red was one color that Harry liked a lot on a woman, and it made him even hornier as he stared at her.

She took a step toward him and licked her lips with anticipation, but before she could get to him there came a loud ringing sound like that of a school bell.

"What's that" Harry asked dumbly as he stared at the very excited and very sexy Hermione in front of him.

"Damn alarm" Hermione said as she looked at Harry "maybe next time" she said and then disappeared.

Harry was forced out of the dream realm and back into the void that was his prison. _'Damn'_ he thought as he walked back into his mind's library he was so excited that he could barely contain himself as he thought about how sexy Hermione looked right before she was awoken by her alarm.

As Harry entered his cabin, which was his mind's library he saw that there were new memories scattered on his once cleared table. Then he remembered that his mission was to get Dumbledore to return his extracted memories and he figured that those on the table must have been the ones. As he looked at the pile the memories and emotions hit him all at once like a dam had broken loose in his mind, and all he wanted to do was fall to his knees and cry. However he didn't as he knew he would have to come to terms with the memories if he wanted to be free of his mental prison.


	13. Love is Strange

A/N: I know it has been only a few days and while I am disappointed with the lack of reviews I felt compelled to write this chapter and get it out sooner than usual. I do hope that this will encourage more people to review since I didn't make you want a month for a new chapter. Also I hope the content will appeal to some of you and motivate you to tell me what you think.

Chapter Thirteen: Love is Strange

Love is as strange as it is beautiful, and love can also be very confusing since there are so many degrees of love. With most emotions it isn't hard to tell just how you feel, but when it comes to love there is no defined law that dictates just how you are suppose to feel and act.

Hermione was awoken by her alarm and drug out of a wonderful dream that she would have rather stayed in. As she lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling though she found she had more than just one problem. Sure she had the issue of needing to get a shower before she headed off to breakfast, no doubt a cold one, but that wasn't here main problem. Her more pressing issue was that she didn't know what to make of the dream she had.

She knew that she cared for Harry, he was after all one of her best friends, and she knew she loved him. The problem with love is that she wasn't sure just how she loved him, was it more of the brother sister kind of love, and if so then why have the type of dream that she had? Was she romantically in love with Harry, and if she was then what did that mean for her feelings about Ron?

Hermione loved Ron and knew that she was to be with him, but did she love him more than she loved Harry? Was it even a question of who she loved more since she did seem to love them both, did it matter which one she loved more or did she in fact love them both the same amount. If she did then what did that mean for her future with either of them?

She knew a good deal about a lot of things and she knew things that she probably at this point shouldn't even have knew, but the one thing she probably would never understand was how the strange little emotion called love could spiral so far out of control so bloody fast that it wasn't even funny.

There are many forms of love and not all of them are dependant on a sexual desire as illustrated by Blade's loves. Blade was stuck in the hospital bed that morning waiting for the healers to come in and tell him that he could leave and return to Hogwarts, as he laid there though many thoughts passed by his mind, and some where of the people he loved. Some might have believed that he didn't have many friends, but that would have been an incorrect assumption. He had friends and he loved them, some he loved as much as one would love family. Blade didn't have any real family as they had died years ago, but he one day hoped to make a family with Tonks.

Tonks was one person that he loved very much and he had loved her ever since he met her, and he knew one day he would take her as his bride. However as he lay in his bed his love for her also brought about a fear inside him. He wasn't sure why she decided to leave when she had, but he knew any time that Camille was brought into the equation that anything could happen and that scared him. He wanted to contact his friend at the ministry and see what the situation was, but he also knew that he should have enough faith in her to know that she wouldn't do anything to get herself hurt or killed.

"Wish I could be there with you" Blade whispered to himself as he stared at the ceiling "but I know you will return to me when you are done."

Love can be positive as in the case of Hermione and Blade, but love can also have negative effects as well. One example of this would be what Dumbledore experiences on a daily basis. Dumbledore has a deep rooted love for power and fame, which in some cases can be a really bad and dangerous love to have. Sure he was one of the most powerful wizards alive, and he was one of the most famous ones as well, but there were times when he felt they weren't enough.

He wasn't insanely power hungry like Voldemort was, but his love for power and fame aided him in making some choices that he would have rather not made. It caused him at times to be manipulative as he tried to use people to further his own desires, which was the case with Harry.

However as Dumbledore returned to his office that morning it wasn't his love for power that pushed him forward. This time it was his actually love for Harry that drove him, because while he did make bad choices when it came to the young man in the hospital wing of the school, he did also loved him like a grandson.

"I do hope that you wake soon" Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk "now that you have your memories back I am sure it won't be too long now."

Another downside to love was the deep long lasting pain that it could bring, as Harry was relearning since he got all his memories back. Harry had wanted nothing more than to forget all about his love for his Tonks, the alternate one he called Linda. Harry had suffered a lot of losses in his life every since he was a baby. He never got to love his real parents, but after his travels to different dimensions he learned just how much he loved them, only to end up losing them all over again. Then he fell in love with Tonks only to lose her as well, which didn't help him at all.

Harry sat at the table in his mental library and stared at the pile of memories that contained all he knew of Linda Tonks. He had not even tried to touch them since he sat down, because he knew that the feelings he had at that moment would only get worse as he recalled all the good times that he had with him. The mere thought of her name caused his heart to ach as he felt it wanting to break all over again.

"Why does Voldemort keep taking those I love away from me" Harry wondered aloud as a tear slid down his tear stained cheek "is his desire to cause me pain so great that he must continue to kill anyone and everyone that I love?"

the truth was as clear as the pain in Harry's eyes, there would be no end to the pain and the loss until he managed to finally kill the one person that had cost him so very much. Harry could blame himself for people that had died because they knew him, he could blame Dumbledore as well since he kept so many secrets from him, which led to the death of his godfather Sirius, but deep down Harry knew the only truly at fault was Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort was the one that was responsible, sure he could blame Snape and Wormtail as well, but they didn't kill his parents that was Voldemort. They didn't kill Linda, well neither did Voldemort since Harry was sure she was alive still, but he did cause her to disappear and therefore to blame for it. Bellatrix killed Sirius and Harry would make her pay one day, but he also knew that if it weren't for Voldemort she wouldn't be as sick and twisted as she was either.

"Voldemort is to blame for all my pain" Harry said as he wiped away his tears "and I will make him pay for that pain!"

Voldemort had another brand of love, but his is a sick and demented form of love. Tom Riddle didn't know what it meant to have true love, as an orphan he never felt true caring love and his family didn't show any form of true love before he was sent to live in an orphanage. That is way he doesn't know how to truly love anyone now because he never experienced it.

He had a deep rooted desire for power, which could be one form of love for him, but even that is a sick form when it comes to him. He doesn't even have any love for those that follow him and his twisted ideology. He could careless about who among him his hurt, tortured, or even killed because to him the only one that matters is him.

This was truly shown when he was surrounded by his followers in his royal chamber. "With Potter dead" Voldemort hissed "there is no one to stop me from taking control of everything."

"What about Dumbledore" a low newly recruited Death Eater said in a low tone, but unfortunately for him Voldemort heard him.

"What did you say" Voldemort hissed as his eyes shined red with rage.

"Nothing milord" the recruit said full of fear once he realized that the demented man before him had heard him.

"Come here" Voldemort hissed and waited for the recruit to walk up in front of him. "I do not fear Dumbledore; he is merely a weak pathetic old man! You however will learn to fear me and you will learn not to speak out to me unless I speak to you, **Crucio!**"

The recruit fell to the floor screaming out in agony as the pain curse did its job. Voldemort had a demented grin on his face as he watched the man on the floor squirming in pain "let this serve as an example to anyone of you who think that you know better than I do!"

There are just so many forms of love and each of their own way of playing upon the heart and soul of an individual. Each person deals with the emotion in their own way and while some can manage to coupe with the pain and the pleasure sides of love others don't seem to handle it as well.

Dumbledore made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast fully expecting Harry to have made a miraculous recovery, but sadly that wasn't the case. As he sat down at the staff table and looked over those in attendance his heart seemed to sink a bit in his chest.

There were empty chairs where students should have been seated, but instead they were absent because of injuries or because they had been killed in the attack a few days before. Even the missing staff member was noticeable as the defense class was still cancelled awaiting the return of the professor. Dumbledore had considered getting Remus to cover the class, but he would be needed to go on a mission to a werewolf clan, so that wasn't a viable option. Not to mention that the professor for the class should return at some point that day to start the classes the next day.

Hermione felt better as she walked into the Great Hall after taking her long shower dealing with the situation caused by the dream she had. Though she was still majorly confused about her feelings considering all she knew and how she felt toward Ron. She sat down by Ginny to eat and could tell that she was suffering too since Ron was injured protecting her, not to mention that Harry was her friend as well and with his condition no one knew when he would recover.

Blade was not happy either when the nurse brought him his breakfast because she said the healer in charge of his case wouldn't be in until after lunchtime, which meant that he wasn't going anywhere until after that. Not to mention that he really wanted to check on Tonks as he was a bit worried, but he was sure that whatever she was doing she would be fine since she could take care of herself.

Ron had fully recovered from his injuries as well and the healers said that he would be permitted to return to school after lunch. This was a bit disappointing to him as he rather liked the idea of watching the nurses at the hospital instead of hearing teachers lecture on what he should know for class.

Harry on the other hand wasn't having the kind of luck that anyone would have hoped for him. He might have know who was to blame for his situation and he knew that he should focus on getting out to repay the pain upon Voldemort. However that didn't seem likely because every time he tried to reconcile one of his memories about Linda he found that his heart felt like it was bring ripped out of his chest once more. All he wanted to do was breakdown and cry until he couldn't do it any more, but he knew that wouldn't help him in his quest to get free from his mental prison.

Harry took a hold of one of the parchments that held the memory of when Harry first saw Tonks semi-naked and the memory instantly flashing inside where he could see it like a memory in a pensive.

_Harry happened to walk into the shop as Tonks was trying on some of the outfits. He was shocked and embarrassed when Tonks walked out in just a bra and panties while grabbing a different set clothes to try on. _

"_I'm sorry," said Harry as he turned scarlet in the face and turned to look away._

_Tonks blushed and then laughed. "What you never seen a lady in just her under garments before?"_

_Harry blushed even more but thankfully Tonks couldn't see his face. "Actually…to be honest I haven't."_

_Tonks stopped laughing as she realized what she was doing to Harry. She was really making him feel awkward standing there. "How about I meet you at The Three Broomsticks when I am done."_

_Harry just nodded and rushed out of the shop. He was never happier to be out of there than he had right at that moment. He decided to go check out The Three Broomsticks and see what he could find there as he waited for Tonks to finish with her clothes gathering._

The image from the memory vanished as tears swelled in Harry's eyes. He had no idea how the image had appeared since no other memories caused such a reaction when he touched them.

"That was wicked" Harry said as he came to terms with what he saw. He then touched the parchment once more to make the image of Tonks appear and he managed to pause the memory in the spot that it was at, so he could just look at Tonks as she stood in her bra and panties.

As he looked at her standing there his heart ached even more as the pain of losing her seemed to be amplified. Then a thought come to mind as he remembered that his double told him he could transcend the dimensional rift to go to another dimension through the dream realm to enter an alternate's dream.

"That's it" Harry said as he stood up and made the memory before him vanish "I might not be able to talk to her in person, but I can see her in the dream realm, but would she be sleeping at all?" Harry wondered since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep much with how he felt, so he wasn't sure if she would be sleeping or not, not to mention he didn't even know what time of day it was.

He felt a bit better as he left his cabin, because the prospect of getting to see and talk to Tonks even in a dream was enough to help lift his spirit some. He would be able to prove to himself that she was alive and he would also be able to ask her to forgive him for not being able to protect her.

Harry walked out of his mind into the central void zone, and with a look a determination walked into the part that led to the dream realm and vanished from sight.


	14. They Return

**A/N: If this chapter doesn't get you people motivated to review then I don't know what will, so hope you like it R&R**

**Chapter Fourteen: They Return**

Harry emerged from the dream realm and found himself standing back in the central void that he had left. "Damn it" Harry said out of frustration as he looked at where he was "how did I get back here?"

The simple answer could have been that his Tonks just wasn't asleep and therefore he couldn't enter into her dream. That was the simple answer, but Harry isn't one to take the simple answer, so again with a look of determination he charged into the dream realm expecting to find his Tonks.

Harry came out of the realm again and again found himself in the central void zone. He was furious and not thinking straight as thought came pouring into his battered mind. One such thought was that maybe Linda was dead, maybe he would never get to see her again and that was why he couldn't get into her dream. This caused him to become even angrier as he thought that he had been lied to about her being alive and well.

It took a few minutes before he was calmed down enough to think about the situation rationally. Then a thought occurred to him that he had yet to consider, he was thrown out of Hermione's dream when her alarm went off and she woke up. That meant it must have been morning in his world, and likewise it could have been on the world Linda was on. That explained it, she wasn't sleeping and that was why he couldn't get in to her dreams.

Harry calmed down a bit and returned to his cabin to continue organizing his memories, so he could figure out how to escape the prison he found himself in.

At St. Mungos the healer made his way into Ron's room where he found the red headed kid sitting glumly on the edge of the bed.

"Why so down" the healer asked as he looked at Ron.

"Cause you're here to tell me that I am well enough to return to school."

"I would think that would be a good thing, most people don't want to be stuck in the hospital any longer than they have to be."

"I know, but I really am not looking forward to school either, but I guess I don't have much choice."

"Nope" the healer said with a grin "sorry, but I have to discharge you, which means you will be returning to school. I will have a nurse come get you as soon as the professor that is here is ready to go."

"Oh" Ron said as he looked at the healer, as if he had just remembered something that he shouldn't have forgotten.

The healer left Ron's room and made his way down to the room where Blade was waiting impatiently to be released from the hospital.

"Mr. Wolf" the healer said as he made his way into the room "I am here to discharge you."

"About time" Blade huffed "been waiting forever for you to get here."

"Sorry but I am a busy man" the healer said with a grin "as I know you are too Professor, so if you will go to reception you can get a Portkey back to Hogwarts, and if you could supervise the safe return of Mr. Weasley it would be appreciated."

"No problem" Blade said as he was about to burst out of the room and then he was gone as he took off down the corridor toward the reception area.

Blade had to wait for a few minutes before Ron finally arrived, but once he was there Blade held the Portkey out for him to touch it as it activated to send them into Hogsmeade.

Hermione attended her morning classes with her mind somewhat in a foggy daze, which was not like her in the least. She still paid attention in class as she usually did, but her mind would drift off and then she would have to get refocused on the class. She had a free period before lunch, so she decided that it would be a good time to go check on Harry before lunch.

She walked into the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was bustling around checking potions and handing out some to first years that were having anxiety attacks because of all the stress and excitement.

"Can I" Hermione started but was quickly cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

"Go on in" she said in a hurried tone "but do close the door completely, so the silencing charm will remain in effect."

Hermione nodded and made her way into the room and shut the door completely, but just to be sure she put up a silencing charm that she learned as added protection.

"Harry" Hermione said as she pulled a chair over by his side "you don't know how much I would love to kick your blood arse right now."

In his cabin Harry could still hear Hermione as she spoke to him and he grinned as he thought about the dream he entered. Though he was sure that she didn't know he had really ventured into her dream.

"I am so confused" Hermione continued since she couldn't see the reaction that Harry had to her statement. "There are things I wish I could tell you, but I know I can just in case you can actually hear me, which I believe you can."

Harry wasn't too sure what Hermione was rambling on about, but he did know he could hear her clearly and he hoped that he would be able to get his mind in order enough to break free, but something seemed to be holding him in place.

Hermione ran her hand over Harry's hand as she held on to it in a loving manner "I suppose I should go down for lunch I think Ron is suppose to return today. Oh did I tell you about what happened? I doubt I did, and I probably shouldn't cause it will only upset you and make things worse. Damn now I am bloody ranting, oh Harry please come back to use before I lose my mind with worry and confusion."

Harry didn't know what she was talking about, but he figured that something bad happened if it prevented Ron from being in school until then. he wanted to be free even worse than he had and frantically worked at the memories.

Blade and Ron walked into the main entrance of Hogwarts together and Blade paused to look at Ron for a moment. "Go on to the Great Hall Mr. Weasley, I believe lunch should be about served."

"Yes sir" Ron said with a grin as he took off for the Great Hall.

Blade walked down the hall slowly as his hand went into a pocket and he felt the box in there that he had. He made his way to his office and put a strong locking charm on the door after he went in. he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer with a key from his pocket, and then took out the box.

"This will be safer here" Blade said as he put the box with the timer into the drawer and then he closed it. He locked the drawer with the key, but then placed a really strong locking charm on it as well just for added protection.

Dumbledore was seated at the staff table when Ron walked into the great hall and he smiled at the young man. He then stood and made his way over to him before he could get to his table "ah nice to see you are up and about Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you sir" Ron said as politely as possible since he was dealing with the headmaster.

"Tell me, did Professor Wolf arrive with you?"

"Yes he" Ron started but was cut off mid sentence.

"Yes I did" Blade said as he appeared in the Great Hall seemingly out of nowhere.

"Splendid" Dumbledore said with a smile "Mr. Weasley you may go to your table and once again welcome back."

Ron took off to his table as the headmaster motioned for Blade to walk out with him. They walked in silence all the way up to Dumbledore's office, except for when Dumbledore gave the password to the gargoyle

Once they were inside Dumbledore put up a strong silencing charm and a strong locking charm on the door.

"Harry came to me in a dream" Dumbledore said as he got straight to the point "you don't look surprised about that."

"No sir" Blade said calmly "that comes as no surprise to me, as I knew he would have to contact someone for help."

"Why didn't you tell me he was a Dream Walker?"

"Honestly" Blade said with a smirk "you never asked so I never told."

"I suppose I didn't" Dumbledore said as the twinkle left his eyes and he got a serious look on his face "where is Miss Tonks?"

"Why you lose her" Blade joked trying to lighten the mood but knew right away that it hadn't worked.

"You know damn well she is gone" Dumbledore said as he glared at Blade "I contacted the ministry and they refused to give me any information about her, all they would say is she was on vacation."

"Yeah" Blade said as he stopped to think about Tonks "I suppose they wouldn't tell anyone, but what makes you think that I would know any more than you do?"

"You're engaged to her for starters" Dumbledore said heatedly "I'm sorry I am just concerned. Everything seems to be piling up and usually I can contact her through the order network, but I can't even get her through it, which is why I am concerned."

"I don't know where she is sir and that's the honest truth" Blade said as he looked Dumbledore in the eyes "all she told me was she was taking some vacation time to relax because of this whole Harry issue."

"Yes I suppose it would be hard on her" Dumbledore said in a calmer tone "I wish I knew what to do about the Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks situation, but honestly I am at a loss for ideas."

Blade didn't say a word as he sat there and waited for what was to come next because he had a pretty good idea what it was going to be.

"Blade please" Dumbledore said in a way that made him seem a lot older than he was "help me, what can I do? I gave Harry his memories back but yet he isn't out of his coma state. I really need your help with this as you are the only one that can help me since you know things no one should."

Blade smirked as he looked at Dumbledore "I know sir, and I am willing to help you however I can, but there are a few things I want in return."

"What" Dumbledore said in disbelief "how can you sit there knowing all you do and not help without wanting something?"

"Sir" Blade said calmly "what I want is nothing for my personal use or pleasure."

"Oh" Dumbledore said as his expression lightened "so what do you want from me?"

"First I want you to allow me to teach elemental studies to some of the older students that are gifted with an elemental core."

Dumbledore thought for a moment "usually the board of governors has to approve any curriculum changes, but what the hell do they know. Ok you can do it, but only with students that agree to attend and also must pass the elemental core test."

"Fair enough sir" Blade said with a grin "next I would like you to approve summer studies for those that I deem fit, because I believe some of them could gain a lot when it comes to the coming war if they can use their elemental powers."

"I doubt anyone would agree to that, well except Miss Granger she would be more than willing to do that I bet" Dumbledore said with a grin. "I will try to get it approved, but that will take some time since I will need the board to approve that, which I am not promising that they will."

"I understand, but I am sure that you will work things out" Blade said with another grin "now then I could do something to help Harry and it would no doubt bring him right out of his coma state."

"Then why don't you" Dumbledore huffed "if you know a simple way to get him back then why would you be so bloody selfish to keep it to yourself?"

"First of all do not think for one moment that I am being selfish because you of all people should know how much I have sacrificed for the people in our world!" Blade said heatedly as he stared at Dumbledore "how in the hell can you sit there and call me selfish you son of a bitch?"

"I ah" Dumbledore started but then stopped when he saw how mad Blade look "selfish wasn't the right word to use, I just wanted to know why you wont help Harry if you know how?"

Blade seemed to calm a bit as he moved in his seat, but he still was pissed after the comment that was made. "I said I knew a way to help get him out of the coma, but I never said that it was an easy way to do it."

"Okay so poor choice of words again" Dumbledore said in a hushed tone "but you still haven't said why you won't do it."

"I don't like the idea of doing it because in the end it could make matters a lot worse" Blade said in a solemn tone compared to the heated one he had moments before.

"I realize that none of this is easy to handle, but you could be the only one that can do this" Dumbledore pleaded. "Please help him, tell me what you want and I will see to it, and do whatever I can to get it done."

"Why would you be this concerned over one boy" Blade said with a hint of sarcasm "you have a whole school to worry about, but yet this is the only one you are focused on."

"That's not fair" Dumbledore said defensively "I worry about all those within these walls, but right now it is Harry that is in endanger of dieing."

"I doubt that, but I won't get into that right now given what you know, you shouldn't be all too worried."

"I suppose you are right" Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair "will you help him or not?"

"I really hate the idea of doing what is required" Blade said in a low tone "but as Tonks would say I can't go against fate, and shouldn't fight fate on this one."

"What do you need from me?"

"Well if I do it then there will only be one thing you can do" Blade said calmly "but I would like to point out once I do this, there is no going back. All the things that could be prevented will come to pass as fate intended if I do it."

"Do whatever it is, and I will deal with your requests" Dumbledore said fully aware that if Blade said it was bad, that it was going to be something he might not want to occur.

A good bit of time had passed since Hermione went to lunch and left Harry alone surrounded by the silence of his own mind. He didn't like the idea of being there, but every time he tried to deal with the memories of Linda he would break down.

"There has to be some way to do this" Harry said as he looked at the pile of memories that he knew contained Linda in them. He just couldn't find a way out of his mind without working through those memories, but he really didn't want to attempt reliving everything again.

"Harry" came a familiar voice that lifted Harry's spirits but it also cause a pain to hit him "can you hear me hun?"

Harry could hear her and he wanted to shout out to her and call her Linda, but he was sure it was merely Tonks of his world talking to him. "Why would she call me hun" Harry thought as rage built "how care she do that!"

"Fine don't respond to Harry" Tonks said calmly "but will you react when I call you Ludwig?"

"Ludwig" Harry said in disbelief "did Tonks of this world know my name when I traveled?"

"Ok Mr. Potter if you don't respond somehow right now I will be forced to tell the whole school about how you walked as I was trying on robes when we were on that world with no living humans."

"Linda" Harry said full of joy "no, it can't be here she is gone, but who else could know about that day?"

Blade looked at the woman standing by Harry, she stood five foot nine inches tall with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and love filled brown eyes "keep at it, it will work, he just has to believe. You need to convince him that you are the woman that he fell in love with, he needs to understand that you are "his" Tonks.

"Harry it is Linda" Linda said as a tear rolled down her face "come on love and come back to me now! I thought I lost you when I was teleported, but I have been given another chance and I won't allow you to waste away in this bed!"

"Linda" Harry said full of love and energy "can it really be you?"


	15. Truth Revealed

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, this is a Christmas present to one and all.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Truth Revealed**

As Harry remained trapped in his mind he heard the pleas of the woman calling herself Linda. He wanted nothing more than to believe that it was her, but how could it be her when she was trapped in a different dimension?

"It can't be her" Harry said as he sat at the table filled with memories written upon parchments.

"Harry please come back" she said again as another tear fell down her cheek "I can't live without you."

"Don't worry" Blade said to her calmly "it is working and your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"I hope you're right" Linda said to Blade and then went back to trying to coax Harry to escape the bonds of his mind.

Hours before hand Blade sat in Dumbledore's office as the old man pleaded with him to bring Harry back to the world of the living.

"Do whatever it is, and I will deal with your requests" Dumbledore said fully aware that if Blade said it was bad, that it was going to be something he might not want to occur.

"Albus you know what will happen as well as I do, but there is more to it than what you know" Blade said as he looked at Dumbledore.

A look of understanding came to Dumbledore's face as he looked at Blade "oh I can't believe I forgot what I learned, I think my age is finally catching up with me."

"Its okay" Blade said with a grin "it isn't your age doing it, fate has ways of fogging one's mind so that it don't remember too much at one time."

"You said that there is more I don't know" Dumbledore said as he looked at Blade with concern in his eyes.

"There are a few things you don't know, but you will understand once I return" Blade said with a grin. He than stood up and disappeared into the shadows of the office, but he wasn't gone all that long before he returned to the office.

"Where did you go" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Blade.

"Had to grab the timer" Blade said as he pulled the timer out of his cloak to show Dumbledore.

"That's how he traveled to different dimensions?"

"Yeah" Blade said with a slight look of despair in his eyes as he looked at the time. "I am going to use it now to go get her, and when I get back you will know everything that you will need to."

Blade pressed the button on the timer and a bluish portal appeared in Dumbledore's office. Blade grinned at the shocked look on Dumbledore's face and then stepped into the vortex and disappeared as did the vortex.

Blade found himself on paradise world, where he knew Linda had been sent by the spell that Voldemort hit her with. He the appeared from the spot that he was at to the hotel where he knew he could find Linda. He moved around the place like a man on a mission, a man who knew where he was going and exactly what he had to do to complete his mission. Well he looked that way at least until he reached the door to the room where Linda was, and then he looked more like a worried professor than many at Hogwarts.

Blade knocked on the door, but didn't get a response right away, and he got an even more worried look on his face. He pounded on the door more, but there was still no answer from the other side of the door. He used an unlocking charm to open the door and made his way into the room.

As soon as he was completely in the room a curse came flying at him that he just barely dodged with cat like reflexes. "Linda I am here to help" Blade said as he rolled to dodge another curse sent at him.

"Who are you" she said between gritted teeth as aimed her wand at him once more "tell me or I will kill you!"

"You won't kill me Tonks" Blade said as he stood up "I am unarmed, so why don't you put down the wand?"

"How do you know my name" Tonks asked as she held her wand tightly "who sent you after me?"

"Harry" Blade said as he looked at Tonks.

"Harry" Tonks asked as a tear rolled down her cheek "my Harry?"

"Yes the one you call Ludwig" Blade said with gleam in his eyes "please allow me to explain now."

Tonks slowly lowered her wand to her side "you have five minutes, but if you're playing with me I will not hesitate to kill you!"

"I understand" Blade said with a smile.

"How did you get here" Tonks asked as she still didn't believe that the man before her was sent by Harry. She believed him a spy of some sort, but yet he did know what she called Harry while they traveled "why didn't Harry come instead of you?"

Blade pulled the timer out of his robes "I used this timer to get here, and Harry couldn't come for you because he wasn't able to."

"Why wasn't he" Tonks asked full of concern "please tell me what happened to him."

"Harry was devastated after losing you, and when he saw the Tonks of our world he had a mental melt down."

"Will he be okay" Tonks asked full of concern in her voice.

"Yes if I can bring you back to help him come out of the coma he is in, but" Blade said as he paused mid sentence.

"But what" Tonks said fully intended on helping her man "what aren't you telling me?"

"Tonks what I am about to tell you will be hard on you and even harder on Harry when he finds out, but I know you will not hesitate in saving Harry."

"I don't care about myself, I love Harry and would do anything for him" Tonks said as she looked at Blade with pure love in her eyes.

"You may want to sit down" Blade said as he waited for Tonks to take a seat "the curse that sent you here had some side effects that you don't know about."

"How do you know that" Tonks asked as he stared at Blade in disbelief.

"In time all will be explained, but for now lets just say that I know things I shouldn't. The major effect that will devastate you and Harry is that you will never be able to have children."

"What" Tonks asked in disbelief "what do you mean?"

"The spell made you sterile Tonks, so you and Harry can never have children together, which I know Harry wants a lot."

Tears rolled down her cheeks "how could anyone create such a spell?"

"I don't know" Blade said truthfully "Tonks I know this is hard, and if you return to my world to be with Harry then he will have to deal with it as well. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you, but I do need you to know all that you're getting into before I take you to my world."

"It will be hard for both of us" Tonks said as she wiped away her tears "but not nearly as hard as it would be not to be with him at all."

"Ah but that isn't the only effect that you need to know about."

"What else could it do to make us suffer?"

"Well I won't say it will cause you to suffer" Blade said with a grin "but it will definitely affect you and Harry a lot."

"What is it" Tonks asked full of wonder as she looked at Blade.

"You have the ability to amplify the passion, love, and lust in a person and cause the person to do anything you wish them to do" Blade said calmly "the down side is that if you allow this lust to come out you will not be able to stop yourself, you will consumed by the lust like you never have been before."

"That could be a good thing" Tonks said with a wink as she looked at Blade "is there anything else I should know or can we go so I can help Harry?"

Blade laughed slightly "I suppose it could be interesting, and yes we may go now, but I will warn you that things on my world are not going to be easy. Voldemort believes he killed Harry and that is making him even more dangerous than usual."

"Harry and I have faced a lot" Tonks said as she stood up "we can handle anything if we are together."

"Yes you can" Blade said cryptically as he looked at Tonks "you know how to Apparate right?"

"Yeah" Tonks said with a grin "just one of my skills I learned during my travels."

"Good" Blade said with a look that said he already knew that "then we will Apparate to this point and then I will use the timer."

Tonks took the slip of parchment with the coordinates on it "I will meet you there."

Blade nodded and Apparated from the room to the point that he told her to Apparate to. He didn't wait too long for Tonks to arrive at the destination with a look of joy in her eyes that he hadn't seen when he arrived in the dimension. He hit the button on the timer and the vortex appeared in front of them.

"Time to take one last trip through the vortex" Blade said with a grin as he walked through the portal.

Tonks took a second to look around one last time at the world she was left on and then went through the vortex to get to the man she loved.

Blade arrived back in Dumbledore's office and was soon joined by Tonks "Albus allow me to introduce you to Linda Tonks."

"Ah" Dumbledore said as he stood up "nice to meet you young lady."

"Thank you headmaster" Tonks said as she took on the identity of Linda that she had over the summer.

"Albus another thing you will need to do for me is set it up, so Linda can attend classes, so she can spend time with Harry here."

"Of course I will arrange it" Dumbledore said as he looked at Blade and Tonks "I will continue to call you Linda since our Tonks goes by Miss Tonks."

"No problem" Linda said as she looked at them "so are you going to take me to Harry?"

"Yes" Blade said as he motioned for Linda to follow him as he took her to the hospital wing.

Back in the mental prison that Harry found himself in he wanted more than anything to believe that Linda had returned, but he didn't know if he could.

"Harry I came a long way to get back to you" Linda said as she held on to his hand. "I don't know what you are experiencing, but I do know that I miss you badly and want you to get your ass out of this coma."

"How" Harry asked as he looked around, but then the thought came to him. If this was Linda then he didn't have to fear the memories with her in them, so he was able to continue sorting his memories the way he should have been. "I'm coming" Harry said as he frantically sorted out his memories trying to patch what he needed to, so he could escape the prison he was in.

Linda placed her hand upon Harry's forehead "feel my love for you, feel the loving bond we have Harry and allow it to show you the way out." Linda closed her eyes and willed her love for Harry to enter into him and engulf him to prove that it was her and to show him the way to escape his current state.

The inside of the cabin that Harry was in started to glow and he could feel the love from Linda and he knew right away that it was truly her. His Tonks had returned some how to him and that was all that mattered to him. Then as he sat there the glow started to lessen all around as it focused on one point on the wall. Then from the glow a door appeared that had not been there before. Harry knew in his heart that it was Linda's love showing him the way out, and so he stood up from his chair. He walked over to the glowing opening and stepped through.

Blade smiled as he watched Harry stir a bit and knew that the hard part of the coma was past and that Harry would wake up soon. He also knew that there was a lot that the young man had to face yet and he knew it wouldn't be easy for him or for Linda. He then walked off to find Madam Pomfrey so that she could check him over, though he was sure that Harry would be fine.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and rushed over to Harry to start examining him while Linda moved a bit away so she could do her job. Blade placed his hand on Linda's shoulder to comfort her, but then decided to leave since he needed to inform Dumbledore that Harry was going to wake soon, also he had to tell Dumbledore all that he said he would once he returned.

Madam Pomfrey completed her examination as Dumbledore and Blade made their way back into the hospital wing.

"How is he" Dumbledore asked as he looked from Harry to Madam Pomfrey.

"Better" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Dumbledore "I don't know what happened, but he doesn't seem to be in the coma state any longer. In fact I believe he is merely sleeping now, and is probably exhausted."

"Can I lay with him" Linda asked as she looked at Harry.

"Who might you be" Madam Pomfrey said as she realized that there was an unknown girl in with Harry.

"Poppy allow me to introduce you to Linda" Dumbledore said with a grin as she got a look of disbelief on her face.

"She's real" Pomfrey asked as she looked at her "how, where?"

"Yes she is" Dumbledore said with a grin "as for how she got here and from where she came that is not important. As for your question Linda" Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the bed. He used an enlarging spell to make the bed big enough to fit Harry and Linda comfortably "usually I would be against this, but I think Harry could use the comfort of your love tonight, but don't expect to be doing this all the time."

"I know sir" Linda said with a smile "thank you sir, this means so much to me, and I know Harry will be grateful as well for it."

Madam Pomfrey shock her head as she walked out of the curtained off area and made her way to her quarters. Blade laughed slightly as he took left to go attend to other things he needed to do, so he could start teaching his classes the next day. Dumbledore said goodnight to both Linda and Harry before he too took off for his own quarters.

"I am so happy to be back with you" Linda said as she crawled into the bed and held Harry close to her "I don't know what I would have done without you, but I don't think it would have been good."


	16. Poof

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone and hope ya enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen: Poof

"_Matthews" Voldemort hissed to one of his low Death Eaters as he knelt before him "what is the good news from Liverpool?"_

"_I…sorry milord…"_

"_Sorry" Voldemort hissed with rage "**Crucio!**"_

_the man named Matthews withered under the pain of the curse as he shook on the ground until Voldemort left up the curse to look down at the man once more._

"_What happened? With Potter dead it should have been no problem even for a bunch of losers like you to take out the ministry safe houses."_

"_It started off well milord" Matthews said slowly as he looked up at his master "but then we were ambushed by a group of unknown wizards possibly hit wizards from the ministry. They took out most of our forces only I managed to escape before they could kill me as well."_

"_You ran away" Voldemort hissed violently "I don't like cowards in my ranks __**Avada Kedavra!**__"_

Harry would have sat straight up in his bed if it weren't for an unknown weight upon his chest. He didn't know what was happening or why he had a dream of Voldemort after all he had been through in the void, but he did know his scar hurt like hell. It then hit him that for him to wake and feel pain he had to be out of his mental prison, and then his attention was brought back to the weight that prevented him from sitting up with a start. He then took a moment to fully take in his situation and realized that he was in the hospital wing, and at first he believed it was a restraint that held him in place, but realized right away he was wrong when he felt the weight shift on his chest.

"Tonks" he said softly as he felt that there was a woman sleeping beside him with her head upon his chest. He held her tightly as all the events of the past few days played out in his mind and then he realized that the woman he was holding was his Tonks Linda.

"Harry you're awake" Linda said softly as she felt Harry's body move like when he had a bad dream "you okay?"

"Linda is it really you" Harry asked still in disbelief about the whole situation that he found himself in.

"Yes love it is" Linda said with a smile "but are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you" Harry said sleepily "I'm so happy to have you back, I was worried I lost you forever."

"Never, you are stuck with me forever" Linda said as she moved off his chest to kiss him firmly on the lips "but we have much to discuss with the headmaster."

"I suppose we do" Harry said and held her closer to his to feel her warm body next to his "but can we stay in bed a bit longer?"

"Only if the nightmare you had didn't involve Voldemort."

"Bloody hell" Harry said as he remembered the dream "I suppose we should try to find Albus then."

Elsewhere in the castle Blade had awoken with the thought of Tonks on his mind as he sat up in bed. He knew she would be careful while she was away, but she also knew that the times were not the best for her to be out doing whatever it was that she was doing.

He climbed out of his bed and went to his dresser where he pulled out a muggle phone that he had to keep in contact with Tonks when he could. He knew it would do him no good in the school, so he went to the shadows of the room and vanished from sight.

Meanwhile Harry and Linda got out of bed in the hospital wing and slowly started to make their way toward Dumbledore's office. It was still early in the morning, even breakfast hadn't started yet, but they hoped to catch the headmaster before he left for it.

When they arrived at the gargoyle they found that it was not blocking the path to the spiral staircase, and weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. On the one hand it was good since they didn't know the password, but it was also bad since it was always on guard in front of the stairs.

Harry raced off up the staircase with Linda following right behind him step for step. As he reached the door he paused as he heard a loud voice emanating from the other side.

"I told you Albus I don't know where Tonks is" Blade said in a louder tone that intended "but I am going to try to contact her. Now if you'll excuse me I believe Harry and Linda have something important to discuss with you, I will talk to all of you soon."

"Come in Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks" Dumbledore said from the other side of the door after Blade disappeared once more into the shadows.

Harry and Linda made their way into the office and took a seat as the door closed behind them.

"First off" Albus said as he looked at Harry "I must say it is great to see you up and with us Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but sir I really need to talk to you about my scar" Harry said as he looked at the headmaster "I had another vision of Voldemort and he was rather pissed off about something."

"I see" Dumbledore said as he tried to cover a yawn "excuse me, a bit early for this old man to be up, so about this vision?"

Harry went on to tell Dumbledore about the dream he had that awoke him, the one where Voldemort killed one of his death eaters for being a coward.

"I haven't heard anything about any attacks in Liverpool, but if there was then that means that Voldemort must have been after something important."

"Yes sir, but sir he still believes me to be dead, so what could be so important that he would be aggravated enough to kill one of his followers for escaping capture?"

"I wish I knew Harry I truly do" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with concern in his eyes "I assure you that I will be looking into it, but I don't want you to worry too much about it. you have been through so much lately Harry you are still recovering from something that no one has ever survived."

"About that sir" Harry said as he took Linda's hand "I couldn't have done it without Linda sir, but sir what will happen to her now?"

"What do you mean my dear boy?"

"Well sir you don't normally bring exchange students in, and she hasn't been sorted, so I wanted to know what you planned to do with her?"

"She will attend classes with you Harry as a Gryffindor since she would be part of that house anyway, but there are a lot of things that we will need to discuss before either of you are permitted to interact with the other students."

"Like the fact that many believe me to be dead?"

"Yes that is just one of the many, and I believe there are things that need to be discussed about how Linda came to be here and other issues of her return."

"I was wondering about that" Harry said as he looked at the love of his life "I am grateful that she has been returned to me, but I was wondering how she came to be here?"

"That would be thanks to Professor Wolf" Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes "an as soon as he gets back we will all be sitting down to discuss a few things, but I must advise you Harry that he has done nothing but help you, so I would appreciate if you didn't attack him any more."

"I am sorry sir" Harry said as he thought back to the way he treated Blade when they encountered one another while he was awake. "I am thankful for his help sir, and I promise that I wont attack him any more without good reason."

"There is never a good reason to attack a professor Harry, but I understand you have been through a lot lately and it will take time to come to terms with it."

"You attacked him" Linda asked a bit concerned "why would you do that?"

"It's a long story luv, but I will explain later" Harry said as he held her hand "but now I am a bit famished."

"I can understand why Harry, but I must ask that you not go to breakfast just yet" Dumbledore said as he looked at the boy before him "I would appreciate it if the two of you would quietly make your way back to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can examine you once more, and I will have food brought up to the infirmary for the both of you."

"as you wish sir" Harry said as he stood up and left from the office with Linda closely following behind him.

"This is going to be a long day" Dumbledore said mumbled as the door closed behind them.

"Yes it is" Blade said as he startled Dumbledore upon entering from the shadows.

"Damn man" Dumbledore said as he grabbed his heart "you should learn to knock before you give me a heart attack. Did you get a hold of our missing Auror?"

"No" Blade said in a low tone, though Dumbledore didn't believe him for some reason.

"Tell me again why she decided to take a vacation now of all times?"

"I told you sir I don't know why she left, but I going to continue to try and contact her."

"Does this mean you will be missing classes again today?"

"No, but I do believe we have a young man and lady that could use our attention before we plan on starting our school day."

"You are correct" Dumbledore said as he stood up "I just sent them back to the hospital wing for now, and once I get their breakfast squared away I think we shall be able to talk to them."

"Brilliant" Blade said with a grin "also we need to discuss your part of our agreement, because I would like to get the people together today for my elemental studies class since I believe that the sooner I get training them the better it will be for all of us involved."

"That is fine but I will need to still discuss with the board of governors about the summer course you wish to hold."

"That's fine I know you will manage it and you have the whole term to sort that matter out, I am only concerned with the in school elective course at the moment."

After Harry and Linda finished their breakfast Blade and Dumbledore arrived in the hospital wing to gather them for the discussion that Dumbledore told them that they would be having. Madam Pomfrey cleared Harry and said he was well enough to go to classes, so there was nothing preventing his return except for the discussion that he knew he wouldn't like by the tone that was used when he was told that they needed to talk. Dumbledore and Blade explained how Blade went to get Linda and then Blade explained to Harry about the side effects of the spell that was used on Linda.

"I'll kill him" Harry said full of rage as he learned that the woman he loved could never be the true mother to any children they might have.

"I know this will be hard" Blade started but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't take this wrong, but I don't think you do" Harry said as he looked at Blade "I appreciate the fact that you brought Linda back to me, but this is something I will need to deal with."

"I do understand Harry" Blade said calmly "I also need to warn you about one more thing as well."

"What's that" Linda asked with concern in her eyes "I thought you told me everything already?"

"I thought I had, but I realized late last night that I did forget to tell you about the blood lust that can also affect you."

"Blood lust?"

"it is very rare from what I can tell, but if you are pushed too far, like in battle or something, you could go into a blood lust. Basically your eyes will cover over in blood and all you will want to do is kill any that have caused you to go into this state. I know some really good researchers that can look in to it fully, but from what I know when you are in this state you have no control over any of your abilities. Which would mean that you could enslave those around you with your other abilities without even meaning to, which could cause they to kill for you as well."

"Is there anything else I should know about" Linda asked out of concern "I'm not going to sprout a third arm or anything like that right?"

"Nah, nothing that fantasy" Blade said with a slight chuckle "I think that is everything, but we wont know for sure since we still not know a great deal about the spell that was used."

"There is one thing I need to bring up" Dumbledore said when Blade finished "since we already have a Miss Tonks here I doubt that it would be wise to be calling you by that name since it could get confusing."

"Ah yes" Blade said with a grin "I had thought about that, and if it is okay with Linda I would suggest that we call her Linda Wolf and say she is my niece. That would take care of the name issue and it would also cover why she was brought to attend Hogwarts. We could say she is my brother's girl and that he was killed in the latest attack by Voldemort and his heathens."

"That will work" Dumbledore said with a grin "that is if it is okay with you Linda?"

"That would be fine sir I have grown use to using other aliases when it came to my summer" Linda said with a grin "anything to be with Harry."

"very well then with that out of the way I suppose you are all set to start attending classes as normal, however I do warn you now Harry that once word gets out that you are alive Voldemort will no doubt be furious and you could very well have more vision because of your scar."

"I understand sir" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore "my concern at the moment isn't about how Voldemort will react, but rather how my classes will go. Linda and I have been trained by some of the best people during our summer, and I am not sure if we could learn a great deal more from our classes, not that our professors aren't capable."

"Don't worry Harry" Dumbledore said with a twinkle brighter than most "I am sure you will find stuff to do to take up your time this term, but if not I am sure you will find something."

Blade grinned at the comment as he looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore "no doubt about it, but I am afraid for now I really must go check on a few things before my next class if you all will kindly excuse me."

Harry watched in wonder as Blade went into the shadows and vanished "how does he do that?"

"That my dear boy is a mystery and one I would rather like to know myself" Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Seems interesting" Linda said as she looked toward the spot where Blade had stood.

"Most definitely my dear" Dumbledore said with a smile "now normally I would suggest you head off to class, but seeing as it is more than half way done I will just ask that you two return to your tower and await lunch. I have a matter that I should attend to before lunch , so I will trust you two to behave in the time you have, and do be sure to make it to the afternoon classes, I would hate to find out you skipped them."

"We will be there sir" Harry said as he stood up followed by Linda "thank you sir for everything."

"Yes thank you" Linda said as she followed Harry out of the office.

"Those two will no doubt be the death of me yet" Dumbledore said as the door closed behind the two students.

Linda kept right beside Harry as they made their way toward the Gryffindor tower "we have a little over an hour till lunch maybe we go spend some time in the room of requirements, you like before."

Harry paused and looked at Linda's smile "I was thinking the same thing, but we did tell Dumbledore we would go to the tower and wait for lunch."

"I know luv, it was only a suggestion" Linda said with a weak smile.

"A really nice one" Harry said as he kissed her on the lips "you know I would like nothing more than to spend all day in the room like we did countless times over the summer."

"I know" Linda said as she kissed Harry "but we should do as we said we would, I just have this funny feeling like something just isn't quite right."

"Don't worry" Harry said with a grin "I'm sure it is only nerves about being here on my world, not just not a random visit."

"You're probably right" Linda said as she laughed softly "well let's get going before someone sees us."

They made their way all the way to the floor where they would get to the tower and had one empty corridor before they hit the one with the portrait of the fat lady. They were laughing and holding one another's arms as they made their way down the hall fully content about being together and being able to finally spend their time together like they were meant to. Then it happened, they were only half way down the hall still fully enthralled with one another when they both vanished completely from the hallway leaving it once again barren of any life.


	17. Myrddin

**Chapter Seventeen: Myrddin**

Harry and Linda didn't even notice that the hallway they had been in vanished and was replaced by one that was quite similar to the one they were in at the start. In fact they hadn't noticed anything was strange until they got to the portal to Gryffindor tower and instead of finding the picture of the Fat Lady guarding the entrance they found a skinny man standing in the picture.

"Wow have I been gone so long that they changed this" Harry asked as he looked at the man in the picture.

"Maybe the Fat Lady is on vacation" Linda joked as she looked at the picture as well.

The man in the picture seemed not to be moving like normal Wizarding photos, which seemed a bit weird as well to them. It was like they were looking at a normal muggle photo instead of a grand Wizarding one.

"Esucxe em" a male voice said behind Harry and Linda which startled them out of their mental state.

"What" Harry said a bit shocked as he turned around to face the man the voice belonged to.

The man looked older than Dumbledore, but had the same length of beard which was white as snow. The man looked at the two for a second before he spoke again "emoclew ot strawgoh."

"What" Linda said in confusion.

"Sorry we don't understand" Harry said plainly as he looked at the man "do you speak English?"

man paused a moment and then brought up his hand as he mumbled something under his breath "this better?"

"Yes much" Harry said with a grin "where are we and who are you?"

"Why couldn't we understand you before" Linda asked since the language the man spoke did seem something like English.

"You are at Hogwarts still young ones, and I am sorry I forgot that to you everything here is backwards including the way that I spoke."

"Wait what" Harry said a bit lost "what do you mean things are backwards, if we are at Hogwarts then things shouldn't be backwards for us."

"Sorry for the confusion, let me start by saying that my name is Myrddin, and this is my mirror world. I summoned you two here because I think it is urgent that we discuss a few things, the problem is when I created this dimension everything in it was a mirrored version of what you know from your own world."

"I thought we were done with world hoping" Linda said with a grin "I thought we were settled down on Harry's world for good?"

"Oh you will be my dear, I just brought you here because it would seem that I am unable to leave this world at the moment and I do believe it is important for us to meet."

"What could be so bloody important that you would need to kidnap us from our dimension and bring us to this place?"

"Well you are Harry Potter and Linda Wolf are you not?"

"Yes, but you still haven't explained why we are here" Harry said flatly clearly not in the mood for any riddles.

"Prophesy" Myrddin said calmly "that is why you are both here right now."

"Thanks, but I already have a prophecy to deal with, so we don't need any more" Harry said clearly pissed that yet again someone wanted to use him for some stupid prophecy.

"I'm afraid you don't get to pick which prophecy or prophecies you will believe in or deal with because the truth is they dictate who will be in them and what will happen. Fate is a ruthless mistress that will do what she wants when she wants and there is no saying no to her."

"Well I am, now kindly send us back to my dimension" Harry said firmly as he didn't like what he was being told.

"sorry, but it don't work like that" Myrddin said calmly as he kept his composure even if Harry didn't seem to be all that willing to listen to what he had to say.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man "no you listen, I said I am not interested, and I will curse you until you send us home!"

Myrddin moved his hand and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Myrddin grabbed it from the air "you are missing the point that you don't have a choice in this, and do not challenge me boy because I have fought far greater wizards, mages, and sorcerers in my hundreds of years in the land of the living."

"Harry maybe we should listen to what he has to say, there is something about him" Linda said as she looked at him and then whispered "or I could try to control him and make him send us home."

"No" Harry whispered back "I don't want you using your powers yet since we have no idea what will happen."

"I may old, but I can hear far better than most common man, and Linda I wouldn't suggest you try anything because it would not be in the best interest of any of those present. Just give me an hour and if you still are unwilling to listen to reason then I will gladly send you both home."

"we told our headmaster we would do as he asked, but if we are here for the hour then he will no doubt be pissed, so we must return now" Harry said calmly as he tried to stay calm for fear that if his rage were pushed he might destroy the man and never get home.

"fear not, time is not an issue here" Myrddin said with a grin "time is not an issue as I will return you to the exact moment that I brought you from, so it will be like you were never gone from you dimension, so you need not fear making your headmaster mad.

"What the hell" Linda said with a grin "we will do it, but first I would ask that we get to eat something as I am famished."

Harry laughed as he looked at Linda "that's the woman I love, always thinking of food even when things look like they are terrible."

"Ha ha" Linda said as she laughed "you know I cant pass on a meal and since time isn't an issue here I don't see why we need to rush to get back to your dimension"

Harry was about to say something but then saw the wink that Linda added to her comment and he smiled "I suppose you are right as usual my dear, so how about it Myrddin any chance of us getting some food?"

"sure as Linda said time is no issue, so take all the time you like provided that you will listen to all that I have to say, you might come to find that I know lots and that I also am here to help both of you to prepare for all that will come in time."

With that Harry and Linda followed Myrddin down to the Great Hall in search of food, and Myrddin figured then he would be able to explain everything to them. He just hoped that Harry would be willing to consider more of what he was told as it seemed Linda was willing to listen.

It didn't take too long to get the food and while they ate Myrddin decided to explain a bit about what it was that brought them to him as he pulled out a scroll and spread it out on the table.

"I wrote this scroll eons ago" Myrddin started as he looked at Harry and Linda "I am a visionary and I knew even then that great things would one day happen. The problem is that I didn't expect to become trapped in a world of my own creation."

"If you are trapped here then what makes you think that we will be able to return to our time and dimension" Harry asked as he looked at Myrddin.

"I am part of this dimension now, I have linked by magical energies to it in my creation, which I hadn't thought about when I done it. However that means if I were to leave it my soul would be ripped to shreds because of the link. You two are not linked so there will be no ill effect from it, don't fear you are far too important to attempt anything too dangerous, so I tested it on others over the years and there were no ill effects from it."

"Oh" Harry said as he went back to eating his lunch.

"So what is this scroll about" Linda asked as she looked at it for a moment.

"Simply it spells out what will happen in times to come and I fear you two shall hold the key to it all. Without you and some others the world in which you live, the world I came from will be destroyed by an evil the likes of which no man alive has ever seen before."

"If you mean Voldemort then that is old news he will die at my hands end of story" Harry said coldly as he still was pissed about what Voldemort had done to Linda.

"Voldemort is merely a small piece in the overall scheme of evil, a key one no doubt since he will be the bringer of pain and hell upon the Earth, but he is simply a pawn in the master scheme of it all, as are all those involved in the coming Armageddon."

"Armageddon, you mean a holy war" Linda asked in disbelief "you can't believe that there will be such an event in our lifetimes."

"Oh but I do my dear, I have seen it with my inner eye and there is no doubt that a massive war will be unleashed on the Earth. There isn't a lot of hope of mankind if the soldiers of light aren't prepared, because I assure you the forces are darkness are well underway in their planning for it."

"Well when I kill Voldemort there will no longer be a pawn or leader for the darkness and they shall fall in front of those that follow the path of light."

"You seem really sure of yourself Harry, but Voldemort will not be easy to bring down on your own or with the force of millions because he is already building powers that no man, wizard, or even master mage will be able to defeat without the proper preparations."

"Bull" Harry said flatly "Linda and I have faced many faces of Voldemort and his minions and we have survived, the one on my world might be strong, but so am I and with my love beside me there will be nothing to prevent me from killing him."

"So you know of the elemental warriors already and the role they played in the Great War and I suppose you already know all about the special runes that exist that will give Voldemort ultimate power and make him rather hard to kill?"

"I ah" Harry said as he looked at the old man in confusion.

"You do at least know what the Death Scrolls are right?"

"I ah" Harry again said as he came to believe the old man might be just making things up to deter him "no I don't but that doesn't matter I know I can defeat him."

"Sure that's what you believe, but I assure you when Voldemort manages to collect the six elemental badges all hell will break loose, or when he unlocks the powers of Planes Walking then you shall really find that things aren't as you believe them to be."

"No" Harry said firmly "he will die long before he can unlock anything or find any form of badge."

"You are missing the point here Harry and no doubt your inexperience will be your down fall if you do not heed the warnings I give, because I know from what I have seen things will be a lot worse for you. If you don't believe me now you will soon enough, but I will tell you this much the path of light and darkness shall become blurred and events will happen that will bring forth the hell I have foreseen. Already there are some who know a lot more than they tell and it is through them that things will be learned, but you must learn that not everyone means ill things for you. Trust isn't freely given unto all, but when it is earned that trust can help you far greater than anything you learn in school."

"I trust my friends" Harry said firmly "and I trust the woman beside me with my life, anyone that doesn't like that can go to hell."

"Well that's at least a start, now I am not asking you to trust completely me because I haven't earned that level of trust yet. What I will ask is that you have enough faith to at least look over this first scroll and when the signs of what I say seem to come true then processed to seek out the others."

"Others" Linda asked out of confusion as she finished off her plate of food in front of her.

"Oh I forgot to mention this is but the first scroll I wrote centuries ago, but it isn't the only one by any means of measure. No I had to conceal what I wrote from those of the time, and I stored the scrolls away for safe keeping, unfortunately they are in the real world, and I am unable to get them from here."

"I will look it over but I promise you nothing" Harry said in a matter of fact way as he looked at Myrddin.

"Fair enough, now for another matter that I hope will show that I am on the level and only wish to help you in any way I can before I send you home. Linda my dear I understand that you have been affected by the powers of confession or as you may call them Veela powers."

"How did" Linda started and then paused "what did you call them, powers of confession?"

"It is a term that was used centuries ago when there was a race of females that had the powers you now possess. It was these powers that allowed them to control people into doing whatever it was they wanted. However they found that the power was too much to bear at times and many went insane trying to control them. That was because they didn't have any training, but I know you must withstand them or things will get back real quick."

"I don't see how these powers will affect people if I don't willingly use them" Linda said as she looked at the old man in front of her.

"Do you willingly control your morphing ability all the time without fail?"

"Umm not I suppose I don't, but with the training I have learned to control it rather well enough to not lose control much."

"Yes but that was with training, you don't know the powers you hold right now Linda, and when they are unleashed bad things will happen. If you agree I can summon a friend, her name is Katherine and she was the queen of her race."

"Was" Linda asked a bit worried "why isn't she now?"

"Well her race pretty much died out, and by my calculations she died about a thousand years ago."

"If she is dead then how will you bring her here to help me now?"

"In my world time is no option or obstacle for that matter" Myrddin said with a grin "I will simply summon her from the time when I knew her and bring her here where she will be very much alive, but if I do you must promise not to mention that she is in the future or that she is dead."

"If you can do that, why not just summon yourself from before you made this place and prevent yourself from doing it" Harry asked a bit confused by the double talk that the man had used, which was making him sound a lot like Dumbledore.

"I can't, this place must exist and therefore I can not prevent it from being created, no I am stuck here until the day my services are no longer needed then I can collapse it and let my soul finally leave to go to the next great adventure. However for now that can't happen because I am not yet done with all I must do to help people."

"I think I understand" Linda said as she looked at Myrddin and then grinned at Harry "but why summon us at this age and not bring our future versions that might understand more than we do now?"

"Ah well it is key that I got you at this point, any sooner or later and things wouldn't work out just as they are meant to. Fate can be a bizarre woman and what she dictates must be carried out as she demands."

"Fate can kiss my ass, fate has screwed me over so many bloody times she just needs to die" Harry said full of hate as he looked at Myrddin.

"What can I say fate is a bitch, but we can't go against her or we will suffer greatly" Myrddin said calmly "now if you'll excuse me I will go summon Katherine so that she can try to help you with your newly found powers. In the meantime I suggest that ya look over that scroll."

Harry didn't seem to thrilled about it as Myrddin left the Great Hall, but he did agree that if the old man could help Linda with her powers that it would be a good thing. Though there was part of him that believed the man was an escape mental patient. His curiosity was peek by the scroll that was laid out in front of him, so he didn't see any harm in looking over it while the old man off doing whatever.

_Greetings and happiness to those that will find and read what I have written upon this scroll. _

_For many a year I have had vivid dreams, so realistic in fact that they managed to awaken me from a deep slumber. On the nights in which I am plagued by these dreams I am forced awake with the images still etched upon my mind. While most are snug in their beds asleep I pass about the floor of the room in which I dwell. As I pass my mid replays the vivid images over and over, making it nearly impossible for me to think of anything else._

_It is on nights like that, which I find that the only way I am able to return to my slumber is for me to write down what I have foreseen. So I stalk off to my secret place, one hidden from the prying eyes of those that would incarcerate me for my ill visions. In this darkened place I sit at my small table with the light of a single candle to illuminate the parchment before me. It is in this private place that I keep track of all my divine visions, which have been collected onto scrolls like this. _

_I dare not think of what could happen if any of my scrolls were to fall into the wrong hands, and so I have not made it easy for those that see them to know what they are in fact looking at. In truth most view divination as a false art, but it holds true power for those that know how to use it. The visions one gets are not as clear as one would hope, but they do show the path in which events could take. They also serve as a window into an unseen world, one of sights and sounds unknown to a man in my era. _

_I know not all will understand what is written within my scrolls, but for the few that have truly been chosen to know. For them these scrolls will give not only a glimpse of what could happen, what could need doing, but they will also provide much needed answers in a time of utter confusion._

_I can not come out and say where each of my other scrolls are or what each have within them, but for those that need to know they will. They will be able to look at what is written and decipher the clues which are in the lines of text. It will only be a chosen few that will understand but to them a wealth of knowledge can be gained._

_Thus it is written as it shall be by Myrddin on this the sixth day of June in the year 6 BC._

Harry paused in disbelief as he looked at the day that was written on the scroll and couldn't believe that the man claiming to be Myrddin could in anyway be the same man that wrote the ancient scroll that he had started to read. He moved on to the next part of the scroll that was what appeared to be pieces just thrown together.

_Life is not easy for those around but in time their lives will start to mellow out._

_On the night of blood many die as spells fly._

_Only those with true sight know what happened that night, and it will all be known soon._

_Kings will tremble when they think of the knights out in their world._

_In the span of many years will blood flow, when it ends none shall know._

_Not all that stand before the battle shall make it, but those chosen will know their place._

_Very few can see what is right in front of them, but those that can are champions._

_A muggle born and raised will take their place as a chosen one, none will know it is true._

_Until the wizards' savior is born fear will thrive in the hearts of many._

_Let not the fear of the unknown control what ye do, for it could kill you._

_The savior will come one day but he alone can not vanquish the evil that is faced._

_8 friends in all, but they can't all stand as some must fall._

_3 friends will not be part of the final battle to take place, but they are their in spirit._

_5 friends shall ban together like never before, and it will take them all to survive._

_Four must become two when the war comes to a head._

_Only by this happening will things workout, other wise all will fail._

_Reasons for this battle are sparse because it takes time to know the truth._

_The truth is what you seek young one, and in time all shall be known._

_Hence the reason for the writing, hence the need for an explanation._

_Everyone looks for the hidden meaning in writing, and you must too._

_None shall be revealed until the time is right and you see the golden light._

_Events in life shall repeat but it will take this time to get in the right mind set to win._

_Xtreme times call for extreme measures, time is both a friend and enemy at times._

_Though it is hard to see at times, fate isn't out to make one suffer._

_So many will pay the price over the years, and saviors seem to pay much more than most._

_Call it fate; call it unfair, either way it is meant to be._

_Rarely will everyone think things will change, most will think they will never change._

_Only when the true powers of all those there are known shall victory be manageable._

_Little pieces of the history are known at the time of this reading._

_Luckily by finding the scrolls of Myrddin ye shall know all there is to about the war._

By the time Myrddin returned with Katherine Harry still had no idea what in the hell the scroll meant and was way more lost then when he first arrived. Linda whom also read the scroll didn't understand it either, but she hoped that Katherine would be better at training her to control her powers than Myrddin was at writing a scroll.


	18. Trinity

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter and I blame the delay on a few things one of which was that I was plagued by another story idea. When I decided to work on this story I couldn't until I wrote the first fifteen chapters of another story called ****Rewind and Replay****. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Trinity**

Time in the mirror world passed as Tonks tried to learn to control her knew abilities with limited success with the aid of Katherine. Harry on the other hand was no where near the understanding that he would have liked when it came to the scroll and though Myrddin was the author of the scroll he didn't seem too much help when it came to understanding the bloody thing.

"Honestly Myrddin how is anyone supposed to have a bloody clue of what you mean with blasted scroll?"

"Come now Harry" Myrddin said with a grin "surely someone as gifted as you could see the simplicity of the message contained in the scroll?"

"Simplicity" Harry said his aggravation showing clearly in his face "you call this bloody thing simple? Let me explain something to you, when something is said to be simple that means it should be easy to understand, this on the other hand is not bloody simple!"

"It is simple my boy you are just over thinking the whole thing."

"Over thinking it, explain to me then how am I suppose to decipher this thing and why in the bloody hell wont you just tell me what it means?"

"Harry you are not a patient person I can see this, but the scroll must be solved by you. The truth of the scroll will be revealed to you when you solve the puzzle that it holds, but the truth must be earned and I can not just blindly give it to you. I will tell you that if you just take a moment and look at it from the beginning then you shouldn't have any problem with it, just remember not to read too far into it."

"You are no help" Harry grunted "why do I need to do this anyway I already know I am destined to face Voldemort in battle and have done it on countless alter Earths."

"Though you have been trained well, though you have won fights on other battlefields, and even though you know of the prophecy foretold you are still in no way ready for what lies ahead for the path ahead is far rougher than anything you have faced thus far."

Harry hung his head and hoped that the old man was just off his rocker, because if what was to come was worse then things he saw already he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. "Tell me then since you wrote the scroll how many of these scrolls is there that I must solve?"

"I'm afraid I can not give you an exact number since fate will decide how many out of all those I wrote you will need to complete your mission. I can tell you this is only the first of many you will need, and I can tell you that in my time I wrote over a hundred scrolls, but I do not believe they all pertain to you or your current mission."

"Hundreds, bloody hell" Harry groaned and then a thought occurred to him "wait you wrote them but don't know which pertain to me?"

"That is correct" Myrddin said with a grin.

Harry could have smacked himself as he realized what it all meant "you don't have a clue of what you wrote do you? That's why you can't give me the solution to the scroll because you don't even remember what the point of it was."

"That is not entirely correct, granted it is true that I don't remember a lot of what I wrote, because fate doesn't wish for me to remember. What is wrong with your theory is that I do know the hidden message in the scroll you hold, but alas that is only because I have spent a lot of time reading while I have been here."

"This is just great, bloody brilliant in fact" Harry grumbled "fate has decided once again to screw with my life and this time she decided to throw in an old man with dementia just to bloody well confuse me more."

"I may be old, but I do not have dementia thank you very much" Myrddin protested "well the scrolls may be a blur in my mind I do remember everything else that I have done and experience in my life time. The scrolls are a blur not because of dementia, but because when I wrote them I was in a trance and when I come out of it I have no idea what it was about."

"I didn't mean to imply" Harry started "never mind Myrddin I am sorry for saying you have dementia, and for being so rude. It has been a long day and I believe I am just far too tired for this right now."

"Yes I believe you are" Myrddin said as he walked away from the table where Harry sat "perhaps it is time for you to collect Miss Tonks for supper as there is no doubt your hungry and then you both my retire for the evening."

"Yeah I will start fresh on it after a good night sleep" Harry said as he stood up his back cracking in protest for being forced to move after the long period of time it had been in a certain position.

Harry went to get Tonks as he was told, which she was grateful he had as she was starving and exhausted. She never expected that learning to control her powers would be so over taxing and so much work. She didn't even have as hard of time learning to use her morphing ability as she was with learning to control what she had been cursed with. After they ate Harry and Tonks went to the Gryffindor common room, which they were grateful to find it was much like their own in their world. This was impressive since most of what was found in the mirror world they were in was the opposite of what one would expect to be normal.

"Myrddin has got to be a certifiable nutter" Harry said as he plopped down in a chair that was like his favorite one in the real world.

Tonks laughed as she sat down on his lap "well Katherine isn't much better with all her demanding and complaining about how it is important for me to understand how to control the gift I been given. Can you believe that…she called this curse a gift…that woman is a few bricks short of a full load if you ask me."

They both laughed as neither really understood why their teachers if you could call them that were so loco in the head. After spending an hour or so enjoying the company of the other they headed up to the boys dorm rooms, since Harry wouldn't been able to enter the girls. After Harry expanded the size of the bed in the room to accommodate both of them they each stripped off the clothes they had on and climbed into bed. Harry held Tonks close to him as she rested her head upon his chest and that is the position that they fell asleep in as well.

The next morning Harry awoke to the familiar feeling of Tonks' body pressed against his and the warmth that she gave off. He was glad to have that back, to have Tonks back, and he knew that he didn't want to sleep alone again…which he also knew would be a problem when they returned to the real world.

Following a nice shower together and breakfast the two parted ways as Tonks went back to deal with Katherine yet again, and Harry once again returned to the torment of the scroll.

Harry sat down and looked at the scroll which was laid out on the table in front of him. "Time to solve this bloody thing" Harry said to himself as he looked it over "at least I hope so." Harry started to read the scroll again from the beginning when he remembered what Myrddin had said the day before. 'look at the beginning, don't read too far into the sentence' Harry thought as he looked at the scroll "wait a minute, it can't be that bloody simple can it?"

"Yes it can" Myrddin said as he walked into the room "it is simple Harry, so did you solve what it said?"

"I think so" Harry said as he took a blank parchment and started to write on it. "Yes I did get it…you know you could have just told me to look at the first letter of each sentence to solve it."

"Ah but I thought I had when I said look to the beginning" Myrddin said with a grin "anyway so what do you believe it says?"

"Look in vault 835 for the next scroll" Harry said as he read what he had wrote down on the parchment."

"Quite right" Myrddin grinned "however that vault is located in the real world not here in mine, so you will need to venture to Gringotts to get the scroll as soon as you can when I send you back. Also just cause it says that's the next scroll it doesn't mean that it has to be since I do have scrolls here as well that you may need."

"Before I get to how much I detest the idea of more scrolls I do have one small question…how am I to get anything out of the vault at Gringotts without the key, they aren't just going to willingly allow me into it."

"I should hope not" Myrddin said with a laugh as he pulled a necklace chain from around his neck which had been concealed by the man's robes. Hanging on the necklace as a gold key, which Harry believed had to be the vault key. "Since you solved the puzzle Harry you have earned the key to the vault and all that is inside now belongs to you."

"Great thanks" Harry said as he took the key "now what's this about more scrolls being here?"

"The funny thing about the future is that it is in a constant state of flux. It is never clearly defined until the exact moment is experience, which means the choices made are what forms the future we eventually see it is not fully predetermined."

"That's funny since these prophecies about me seem to tell of my future."

"No" Myrddin said as he looked at Harry in the eyes "prophecies are merely words spoken or written by a person with the ability to see into the flux of time to view a certain outcome, but that doesn't mean that the outcome is final. It is how one perceives the words and how they interrupt them…this will serve as a way to alter the choices they make in life, which in the end could make it come true."

Harry looked at Myrddin with a confused look upon his face.

"Its like this Harry" Myrddin continued as he tried to explain what he meant "if there was a prophecy that said you would be the next Minister of Magic and someone told you that they you would probably be inclined to make the choices which would lead to you becoming the next Minister of Magic. While to you it would seem the prophecy had foretold your future about becoming minister the truth is that it only helped in the choices you made. Now say the same prophecy was made, but no one told you about it, so then you choices wouldn't be influenced by it, so instead of becoming Minister of Magic as foretold you might become a Quidditch player for a professional team or maybe a professor at Hogwarts. Does it mean you wouldn't become minister had you not known the prophecy, no you could still do that, but it would be because you chose to do it not because some prophecy told you that you had to do it."

"How can you say that and in the next breath be telling me something about fate?"

"Because Harry fate is a rather complex matter and she doesn't like it when things don't go her way."

"That's what I mean how can fate have this master plan if as you just said the future is in a constant state of flux and unwritten?"

"My dear boy you are confusing fate and making it sound like the solid fact future, but fate is a lot more a whole lot more, and trust me when I say you don't mess with fate. I messed with her when I created this world in ignorance to defy fate and death both, and look at the hell I must pay for it now, because when you mess with fate she gets her revenge in one way or another."

"Fate can kiss my ass" Harry said as he stood up "fate cost me a lot, my parents died because of fate, Cedric, and even Sirius died because fate has a nasty vendetta against me for some ungodly reason and I will be damned if I know why that it."

"You Harry are the one factor that even I am at a loss to understand fully. It would seem that fate is having fun kicking you around and yes she can a be a bitch, but there is a lot more to it than that Harry you haven't even scratched the surface yet."

"Great while I am fate's bitch, a cosmic joke, you expect me to sit back and take it like a good bitch just because I am supposes to?"

"I wouldn't say that" Myrddin said cryptically "as I said just because fate has a master plan she tries to achieve it doesn't mean that she will since as stated the future remains unwritten. Fate does things to influence the choices people make, so that in the end her plan is fulfilled. That doesn't mean you have to take the shit she gives ya though because you can fight her, but if you do then remember that there is always a price to be paid for it."

"I end up paying the price even if I don't try to mess with her plans so what is the difference? I am willing to be her puppet when it comes to destroying Voldemort, so why punish me when I am doing exactly what she wants me to?"

"What you see sometimes as a punishment can actually be a reward in disguise, not all the time, but there are occasions when that does happen."

"Bullocks" Harry grunted "so let's see what fate has for me next then…where is the next scroll I need to figure out?"

"Ah yes the next scroll" Myrddin said as he walked over to a bookshelf on the wall and moved a few books to reveal a safe. He cast a spell on the safe to open it and then pulled out one scroll, but Harry couldn't see if there were any others in it or not from his position. Myrddin then walked back over to the table with the scroll for Harry to look over.

Harry rolled up the first scroll he had already solved and then laid out the next one so that he could look it over and he hoped that it was easier to figure out than the first though he had to admit Myrddin was write in the solution to it being simple.

_A false king sits upon a throne that he did not earn nor does he deserve said throne, but he will remain upon it until the rightful king takes his place._

_The true king shall not come to light until everything has fallen into place that is needed to bring the puzzle together. Each piece will be known when the time is right, but until all is known the false king will proclaim his power._

_Training is needed more than ever before, but that training will be hindered as long as time is a problem. When time is conquered then shall the real training begin, then pieces of a well made puzzle shall fall into place._

_The chosen is weak alone and must bring together the right parts to match the source of evil that plagues the world. _

_The Trinity must be discovered and united along with the others for it all to work, but without the power of Trinity there will be hope for any world._

_Dark times are coming for all and it is led by a tyrant that holds all the power while those that are to fight do not have the knowledge and power yet needed to bring an end to the darkness._

_The start of the path is shown when the true elemental powers are known. The elements alone will not be enough and nothing will be easy as the path ahead is quite rough._

_Wizarding magic will be a little use as well for the dark one shall command the powers of hell. _

_All must be brought together for as a whole you are strong, but without everything being in place defeat is virtually assured. _

"Well that was enlightening" Harry putted after having read the scroll over twice "not!"

"Come now young one surely it will help you in time" Myrddin said as he looked at Harry.

"Yeah right, how am I to know what in the bloody hell Trinity means?"

"You will figure it out in time."

"Time, that's another thing, how can you overcome time."

"I…" Myrddin started but Harry cut if off.

"I know you can't help me…I wasn't asking you for the answer I was merely thinking out loud…I know in my third year we used a time turner, so you could over come time with that I suppose."

"That is one possibility and I am afraid I can not answer that fully, but in a way you are over coming time now by being here aren't you?"

"That's true and Tonks and I over came time on the one world we went to because all time was frozen except for the world we were on. We also trained there during that time, so we did having training while we over came the power of time."

"There are many ways to view what is written Harry, but as you found with the first scroll if you read to far into something then you may end up confused in the end."

"I looked there was no hidden message in the beginning of this scroll."

"That is correct, and I didn't mean to imply there was, I just meant that if you over think things then you may miss the simplicity of the situation."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but honestly how can all this deal with me? I know nothing of a false king or anyone that is proclaiming to be king when they aren't, unless you mean Voldemort will at some point?"

"I can not explain what it written only you can discover the message found in the text of the scroll. Harry I know you think me just an old man who is off his rocker, but the warnings I gave were important."

"I am sure you mean well, but I don't see how Voldemort is going to get a lot more power or any strange abilities that will make him superior to all others."

"Ah but he already has started on that track Harry as he already possess scrolls which give him great power."

"Is that the Death Scrolls you spoke of when we first arrived?"

"Yes Harry" Myrddin said as his face paled a bit "the scrolls of death or Death Scrolls as most call them are powerful works that would strike fear even into the heart of Death himself, if he had a heart."

"The more you speak the more I become lost, tell me what the Death Scrolls are, and how can I over come them?"

"One of the scrolls contains spells that allows the caster to bring back those that have died in battle. They do not return as they were, but as zombies or skeletons and the caster holds full control over them."

"Great so if Voldemort has this then he came bring undead creatures back to fight at his side." Harry said and then he remembered the one world that Tonks and him went to where they had to take on zombie forms of their friends.

"Yes the undead under his control will fight with no emotion at all which means they wont have any fear and they can not feel pain, they are in a sense unrelenting killing machines."

"If one scroll has that power then I dread to ask what the others hold in store for us."

"As you should Harry because as I said they are powerful…Harry things are changing and right now there is calm. A calm inspired by the celebration of a false victory, when it becomes clear that Voldemort did not kill you then he will go over the edge. There is no stopping it from happening, but once he goes down that dark path then shall the real hell begin."

"This is just brilliant how can I fight this when I have no bloody clue what this is?"

"All it takes is time Harry and that is the one thing a lot of people look to over come, those people wish to immortal. Not all of them are evil either, they just simply fear the unknown of death and actively seek out a way to prolong the fragile life they have been given."

"Voldemort wants to immortal he has tried in the mast to achieve it and is most likely still striving for it, but no one can be completely immortal."

"Immortality is not impossibility because a lot of people have managed to achieve one form of it or another. Look at Nicolas Flamel and his wife, they lived for hundreds of years because of the philosopher's stone."

Harry remembered his first year and all the hell he went through because of that stone, so he knew all about Nicolas Flamel thanks to Hermione and her great researching skills.

"Then you have werewolves and vampires" Myrddin said as he looked at Harry.

"They can be killed" Harry said as he knew that there were ways to kill them.

"Yes that is the point I am trying to make Harry just because someone is believed to be immortal that doesn't mean they can't be killed."

"Ah" Harry said as he started to think he understood what Myrddin was talking about. "Why hunt for immortality if it is simple to kill you still, I mean a werewolf can be killed with pure silver, and vampires can die from a simple wooden stake."

"You are somewhat right after all a werewolf struck with a pure silver will die from silver poisoning and a vampire will died if you put a stack in the heart, but will the vampire stay dead? No because if that stake is removed then the heart will repair and he will come back to his undead state. Granted if you leave the stake in then destroy the body it will stay dead with no chance to come back."

"Why strive for immortality if you can still be killed?"

"I don't know my boy, but many do seek it out and for some they are born that way."

"What how can you born immortal?"

"Long time ago ancient elves lived on this planet and they were truly immortal, which is why they were driven away from the world, so that only the lesser form of elves would exist."

"House elves are immortal?"

"They can be killed, but they will not die from old age or from their body failing like a human would. People seeking immortality is what caused the Great War or Dragon War as some call it to occur, if it wasn't for the mages seeking it out I doubt the war would have occurred."

"Did they find immortality?"

"Not exactly though they had found a way to prolong their lives even further than what normal wizards do. This though came as a result of the war as well, so had the war not happened they probably wouldn't have found something damn near immortality."

"This is all quite confusing Myrddin, but I think I understand what you mean. Though events in history seem bad some times good things come out of them as well."

"Not exactly but that is a good way to look at it. my point was that fate has her plan which was to give the mages immortality or so it would seem. Others tried to prevent this from happening, which cause fate to get pissed and bring about the war. Though the others found hard to prevent the mages from getting immortality in the end it was because of them they got it."

"So not one of the beings said to be immortal truly is then since they have ways to be killed?"

"I guess you could say that Harry, but be that as it may be there are still those that seek it at all costs as I know Voldemort will as well be seeking it. The problem I see with immortality is that to gain it you must give up your own mortality, which is what makes you human what makes life worth while."

"Voldemort wouldn't see it that way" Harry said as he wondered briefly what it would be like to be immortal.

"No he doesn't but then he is an evil wizard Harry so it isn't surprising. I found immortality as well though the price I pay is being stuck in the prison I created."

"That's true with this place being timeless you never age and you would be immortal, but that means you gave up your mortality as well, so does it feel any different?"

"Of course it does I go day in and day out knowing that I will not die, but see I know that if I ever wish to die all I need to do is exit this world and I will die in a mortal way as my soul would be ripped to shreds and this world would be as well."

"You have a high price to pay for immortality as I suppose all immortals have to pay something in the end to get it."

"Yes the main thing being mortality, but there is race of old that is immortal, but they gain immortality when they first die a mortal death."

"This is all way to confusing Myrddin and I think I have enough to worry about with the scrolls."

"Yes I suppose you do at that, but I am sure in time you will discover all that you need to just remember you can not do it all on your own."

"Thank you Myrddin for all that you told me it is sure to help me somehow in the long run. Now I think I will go rescue Tonks from Katherine to get some lunch as I am hungry."

"As am I" Myrddin said with a laugh as both of them left to go in search of Tonks and Katherine.


	19. The Vault

**A/N: I am a tad bit disappointed that this story isn't gaining the support and reviews I thought it would, but nonetheless the show will continue.**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Vault**

Tonks spent what seemed like months working with Katherine to try and understand how her new powers worked and how to control them. It had actually only been two weeks, but they were tiring for her nonetheless. Finally though Tonks came to understand that with great self control she could master the powers she had been given and not use them when she didn't mean to.

"Remember Tonks" Katherine said as she prepared to leave "self control is key, but also remember that in times of great pleasure and rage you may not have the self control to hold them in check."

"I understand" Tonks said with a grin "no getting totally pissed at anyone and don't have wild kinky sex and I should be fine."

"This is no joking matter Tonks" Katherine said with a look that could match the stern look of Professor McGonagall.

"I know sorry" Tonks said a bit ashamed "I know the power is great and I must be better to be able to control it."

"Good then you should be ready to return to your world" Katherine said as she looked at Myrddin "I'm also ready to return old friend."

"Alright my dear I'll return you" Myrddin said as he looked at Katherine "Tonks maybe you should go leave Harry know you are done with your studies you will find him in the library."

"I will thanks for everything" Tonks said excitedly as she ran off to find her one true love and the man she wanted to be with no matter what it cost.

"So Katherine how did she do" Myrddin asked as he looked at Katherine with true concern in his eyes.

"She picked up on it a lot faster than anyone I've ever taught and I must say that you could be right about her."

"I was a bit skeptical when I first brought them here, because Harry didn't seem to get the point of the scrolls as I believed he would. Now though after dealing with Harry for as long as I have I now do believe they are the right two."

"What of the rest?"

"They'll come to be known when it is time, but they aren't my concern as I believe Harry and Tonks will figure it out together. I would hate to have those two working together against me that's for sure."

"What of Trinity?"

"Trinity is of no concern to you my dear, but I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

While Myrddin talked with Katherine and prepared to send her back home Tonks made her way to the library where she found Harry looking over a new scroll.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said as she plopped down in a seat "what you looking at?"

"Hi ya beautiful" Harry said as he lend over and gave Tonks a quick kiss "I'm really tired of looking at scrolls that make no bloody sense."

"Ah so it is a scroll then, but what is this one about?"

Harry turned the scroll over so Tonks could read it for herself because Harry wanted to get her view of it since he wasn't completely sure what it meant.

_Elements play a key role in the world around you and yet no one really thinks about it._

_Earth is the soil in which you stand upon and most people take it for granted._

_Wind is the air that you feel hitting you in the face and is all around you._

_Water makes up 70% of your body and makes up a lot of the world you live in._

_Fire is misunderstood since some see it as destructive but forget the good it does as well._

_Ice some would say isn't an element but it a mix of wind and water, which is true, but it is an element too._

_Lightning is another forgotten element, but it too has a power that must not be over looked._

_Shadow and Holy are sometimes viewed as elements, but they are in a class all their own._

_Warriors fight with honor and have powers that can only be used by them. _

_When evil has the warriors under their control then massive disasters will occur._

_The light has to make claim to the warriors or all could be lost._

_Elements have unknown power that only the warrior can hope to contain and understand._

"I can see why you're confused" Tonks said as she handed him back the scroll "what does elements have to do with you?"

"Us" Harry corrected with a grin "what do the elements have to do with us, and honestly I have no bloody clue."

"I guess we will figure it out some how" Tonks said as she looked at Harry with a grin.

"Wish Hermione was here then maybe she would understand these bloody scrolls."

Tonks grinned as she thought back to the mall world they landed on and what had happened there "you sure you don't just want her here for another reason?"

"Huh" Harry asked confused as he caught the grin and look in Tonks eyes "I only wish she was here to help with the scrolls, you know I love you."

"I know" Tonks said still grinning "doesn't mean you don't think about others as well."

"Honestly I think of you" Harry said and then he remembered when he inadvertently dream walked into Hermione's dream. He still had no idea how he did it and didn't count that as thinking of anyone other than Tonks since he went there without knowing how or why.

Harry was teased unmercifully by Tonks for a while before Myrddin made his way into the library bringing an end to the teasing.

"So did you two figure out the scroll" Myrddin asked with a grin that told the two students that he knew they didn't.

"How are we supposed to figure it out when it really doesn't say anything" Harry asked as he groaned about the scroll.

"Yeah I think you messed up on this scroll Myrddin" Tonks added with a grin.

"I did not mess up" Myrddin said in his defense "but I guess it will take some time for you to get the point of it." Myrddin walked over to his safe and removed another scroll and as he did something fell on the floor.

"You dropped something" Tonks said with a grin to Myrddin.

"Ah yes my old badge I forgot I had that in here" Myrddin said with a grin as he put the badge back in the safe.

"Badge" Harry mumbled as he thought about something "that has to be it!"

"Ok smart guy care to explain what has to be it to those that don't know what you are talking about" Tonks said as she gave Harry a playfully stern look.

"Myrddin said something about Voldemort looking for six badges, and if you look at the elements not counting shadow or holy there are six."

"Ah so there is a badge for each element then" Tonks said as she realized what Harry had figured out "but what does that have to do with warriors?"

"That part I am unsure of" Harry said as he looked from Tonks to Myrddin "mind explaining?"

"Sorry Harry, but you know I can't explain it" Myrddin said with an evil grin "but I will say that you are right there are six badges and if you remember when you arrived I told you there were six elemental badges."

"That's right" Harry said as he looked at Tonks "I guess I didn't think that out quite enough."

Myrddin laughed "that's fine you will figure things out in time, but now I believe it is time for you to return to your world."

"What" Harry said a bit shocked as he wasn't looking forward to returning to his world since he would have to sleep alone again.

"Tonks has finished her training, you have deciphered most of the scrolls you had to and even though you don't understand a lot of it I know you will in time."

"What about the scroll you got out of the safe?"

"Oh its nothing to fret over" Myrddin said with his normal grin "it isn't one you need to solve here and now."

Harry took the scroll and decided to look it over even though he was told he didn't need to do it before he left.

_Wizards view runes as symbols that are used for different wards and spells._

_What they don't know is that there are runes which are totally different than what they know._

_These runes hold powers unlike what most people can handle only the most powerful can absorb the energies of runes and not go insane._

_Insanity is known to happen to those weak and also the desire for more power can take control of a weak person as well. _

_Only ones of true power, heart, and mind can control the runes and not lose themselves in them._

_They are not of the world the chosen resides, but will come to be there nonetheless. _

_It is key that the chosen know what to do when they come because the evil ones will know what they mean._

_Runes aren't the only problem to fear since other artifacts could come be used as well. Those chosen must discover their destines before all hope is lost forever._

"I know the school teaches ancient runes, but I guess that isn't what this scroll is talking about" Harry asked when he finished reading the scroll.

"That would be a good assumption" Myrddin said with a grin "so now if you two are ready I will send you back to your world."

"I guess we are" Tonks said a bit disappointed like Harry was "we knew we had to return at some point."

"Yeah lets get this over with" Harry said in a solemn tone.

Myrddin chanted the spell that would send them back to their world and in a flash they found themselves back in the hallway at the exact point that they had left. They made their way to Gryffindor tower and grinned as they gave the password to the fat lady. They went into the common room to wait for lunch as they were told.

"I know this is going to be bad" Harry said as he sat in his favorite armchair with Tonks on his lap.

"What's going to be bad?"

"Voldemort isn't doing a lot right now as he believes he killed me, but when I go to lunch the whole school will know I am alive, and so will Voldemort before days end."

"Ah yes he will be furious, but what can you do since you will need to show them you're alive at some point."

"I know and I do like making life rough for old and moldy, but it will also make things rough for us as well."

"We have faced a lot already luv and we will continue to face things as they happen" Tonks said as she kissed Harry on the lips.

The time before lunch passed too quickly for Harry and Tonks, but they made their way to the great hall.

"Seems you are lost weasel" Draco said with a sneer to Ginny Weasley "shouldn't you be off crying over the death of your wanna be boyfriend or sitting with your brother."

"Shove it Malfoy" Ginny said with a grin "Harry isn't dead."

"Yes he is" Draco sneered "the dark lord personally saw to that."

"Really Malfoy" Harry said from behind Draco "you should really check your facts."

"P…Potter you're dead" Draco stammered as he looked at the boy he believed had been killed.

"Hate to pop your bubble, well no I don't I rather like doing it, Malfoy you can see the dark tosser failed in killing me once again."

"Impossible" Draco said in disbelief "the dark lord wouldn't lie about that."

"Mr. Malfoy I believe you should be at your own house table" Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the kids "as for you Mr. Potter welcome back, but could you and your friends kindly go sit down."

"Yes ma'am" Harry said as he walked over to sit down at the Gryffindor table along with Ginny and Tonks.

Harry explained to those that asked that Linda was an exchange student and told them the story that he had been told to use. The excitement level in the great hall was explosive when people learned that Harry was alive and well. Harry learned that he would have a free period and then Defense the Dark Arts would be his only class in the afternoon, which he was grateful as he didn't want to face Snape right off. Then he realized something awful and went up to the staff table to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor I just realized Linda and I don't have any books for the term" Harry said to Dumbledore with the hope that the headmaster would allow that to be corrected.

"Ah yes I hadn't thought of that" Dumbledore said with a twinkle "I suppose you will need to venture out to get some, but could I speak with you and Miss Wolf in my office about that?"

"Yes sir" Harry said and then went over to tell Tonks what was happening and then together they made their way with Dumbledore to his office.

Once they were in Dumbledore's office and he secured it from anyone being able to eavesdrop on them he took his seat behind his desk.

"I believe both of you were given extensive training while traveling to different worlds is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Harry said with a grin "I believe that was mentioned before hand sir."

"It probably was and now it will be discussed again" Dumbledore said with a smile "as part of this training I believe you learned how to Apparate is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Harry said without thinking "but we didn't tell anyone about that, so how did you know?"

"I know what I need to Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said cryptically "the point is that you could in theory Apparate to Diagon Alley to get your books and be back to attend your classes."

"Yes sir" Harry said with a grin "that would be a safe bet to make if it weren't illegal for people under seventeen to Apparate."

"Ah yes that is the law as I know it too, but that doesn't mean someone over seventeen couldn't happen to Apparate into Diagon Alley and go buy the books on your behalf does it?"

"Yes sir" Harry said with a grin "I suppose we could get someone to go there for us sir and that wouldn't be against the law if they appeared over the age."

Tonks laughed as she caught on to what the two men were saying "honestly you act like someone is listening to your discussion with how cryptic your being."

"That's because it is quite possible to be overheard" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled "you never know who might be listening in on our conversation."

Tonks and Harry took their leave from Dumbledore and then started to leave the school. As they walked by the DADA classroom though they paused as they heard someone talking.

"No you listen to me" Blade said into a magical sort of cell phone "I want to know what is happening with Camille."

There was a paused as Blade listened to the other end of the conversation which Harry and Tonks couldn't hear.

"Do you know who I am" Blade huffed "yes it is Wolf you dunderhead and since Camille is my bloody partner I have all the right to know what is happening."

Again there was a pause, Harry and Tonks could tell Blade was not happy with whoever he was speaking too.

"Shut up" Blade shouted "listen to me carefully I want you to get Gabriel Waldgrave and allow me to speak directly with him or else I will personally see to it that you never work for the government again!"

Harry had no idea who Gabriel Waldgrave was, but figured he must have been a big shot in the ministry.

"Gabriel" Blade said after waiting for a moment "what is happening with Camille?"

Blade didn't seem too happy with what he was told.

"Why would she go there" Blade asked into the phone "she went without backup? I am coming in right…" there was a pause again "I know I said I would teach, but you don't understand."

Harry didn't like how the conversation was sounding any more than he did the fact that they were eavesdropping on it.

"Fine I'll stay here, but I'm trusting you to get her out of there" Blade said calmly "I know she is trained, but she still could have used backup…okay sir thank you and good day to you as well."

Harry and Tonks took that as their cue to continue their journey out of the school as quickly as they could so they could get beyond the Apparation wards. When they got outside the gates of Hogwarts they took on disguises of older people then Apparated into Diagon Alley.

Harry led Tonks to Gringotts where he could get some money to buy the books that they would need and also he wanted to get the second mystery scroll from the vault.

"I would like to get into vault 835" Harry said to the teller as he stood before "as well as my personal vault."

"Do you have the keys?"

Harry handed the key that Myrddin gave him along with his own personal key to the teller. The teller took a second to look at the keys and then started on his way to take them to the vaults. They went to Harry's personal vault first and he quickly grabbed a sack of money and then left to go on to the next vault.

Harry waited as the goblin opened vault 835 and then Tonks and him walked into the vault to look around. There wasn't too much in the vault just a few stands that looked to hold different objects of no real concern to Harry. The scroll however didn't seem to be in the vault which didn't make sense to Harry.

"Where can the bloody thing be" Harry said as he continued to look.

"Maybe someone else took it" Tonks said as she too looked around the vault.

"I don't see how" Harry said as he walked out to speak to the goblin. "Has anyone else been in this vault recently?"

"Not for a few years" the goblin said after a moment of silence "but I don't know the exact date without looking in the records."

"Forget it" Harry huffed "whoever got in here must have taken the scroll."

"What we going to do now" Tonks asked as she draped her arm on his shoulder.

"Get ice cream" Harry said with a laugh "no point complaining about the scroll, so we'll just have to go on without it."

Harry and Tonks made their way to the ice cream parlor, they loved spending time together, and this was way better than sitting at the school.

"You know it isn't polite to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation" Blade said as he walked up to where Harry and Tonks sat still in disguise.

Harry was a bit startled that the man walked up without them knowing and also knew who they were even while in disguise. "How did you…I mean…sorry."

"It's alright Mr. Potter" Blade said as he sat down by Harry "I have done my share of it over the years and it is my secret as to how I knew who you were."

"If you don't mind my asking professor" Tonks started as she looked at Blade "who is Camille?"

"Ah Camille is my friend and partner in my old job" Blade said with a grin.

"You sounded worried about here" Harry said as he thought about how worried he was when his friend and lover Tonks was missing.

"Yeah I am a bit" Blade said calmly "but Gabriel is right she is quite capable of handling anything that comes her way, she is tough as nails that one."

"So why worry then" Tonks asked with a grin "if she is your partner then she must be as trained as you are right?"

"That is true Miss Wolf" Blade said with a grin that matched Tonks' "so did you two get all your books you needed?"

"Yep" Harry and Tonks said together.

"You two should start back to the school as soon as you're finished" Blade said with a knowing grin "your free period is almost done and I would hate for you to miss my class."

"Yes sir" Harry said as he watched Blade walk away.

"He is a bit weird" Tonks said as she grinned "but seems nice enough."


	20. Elemental Studies

**A/N: While the reviews for this story are a tad disappointing I have checked and there have been a good many people looking at it, so I know that there are at least people reading it and that it isn't a total waste of time.**

**Chapter Twenty: Elemental Studies**

Harry and Linda took their places in the defense classroom along with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Harry was a bit disappointed to see that he would have to share the class with Slytherin, but Harry come to know that was pretty much unavoidable.

"I think the basics are the best place to start" Blade said as he walked in front of the class "from what I understand you haven't really had a good defense teacher since your third year here."

"Fourth wasn't bad" Harry mumbled "if you forget the teacher was a Death Eater."

"Ah good point Mr. Potter" Blade said as he looked at him "but in the future if you would like to add something do remember to raise your hand."

Harry was a tad ashamed as he didn't think he had said it loud enough for the professor to hear, but apparently he had.

"As I was saying since your classes for the most part of been lacking I believe a quick recap of the basics would do you all well." Blade walked in front of his desk and then turned to look at the class once more "I want everyone to practice the Expelliarmus charm…"

Blade didn't get to finish his statement before Draco had to make a comment "this isn't charms class, so why practice that?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy I said so" Blade sneered which resembled one a Gryffindor would get from Snape. "As I said you will be practicing that charm and your partner will practice the Protego shield charm to block the disarming attack."

This was easy for all those that had been in the DA since Harry had taught them the shielding charm the year before. Some of the Slytherins however didn't seem to get it too well at first, but slowly started to pick up on it.

"You may practice those spells for another ten minutes and then I want you to pair up one Slytherin and one Gryffindor to duel each other to test the others skills. The only spells to be used are the disarming charm and the shielding charm any other will result in you failing this assignment."

They did as they were told and each pair had one member from each house and just as before the DA members did excellent while all those that weren't members didn't do as well as they could have.

When the time was up Blade told those that knew the two spells well enough to return to their tables and find something to do for ten minutes. He then instructed those that were lacking to continue practicing for that ten minutes before he would move on to the next part of the class.

"Times up" Blade said after ten minutes had passed "if you still are having trouble with the shielding charm then I suggest you practice when you have free time. Disarming an enemy and protecting yourself with a shield is fine in most cases, but that isn't always the case. That is why you have learned the charm stupefy, which as you should well know is a charm to stun your enemy."

"Duh" Draco groaned as he leaned back like he was bored of the class to the point he was ready to go to sleep.

"Mr. Malfoy is there a problem" Blade asked as he sneered in Draco's direction.

"You mean other than being bored to death" Draco said in a smart ass tone "no nothing at all…do carry on."

"Mr. Malfoy I don't know what kind of behavior other professor will tolerate, but I assure you coping an attitude with me will get you no where" Blade said with a smirk "except into detention, so I suggest you remain quiet unless you have something useful to add or a question about something I am teaching."

Draco didn't say anything as he glared at Blade with the same loathing in his eyes that could be found in Harry's towards Snape.

"Now then as I was saying the stunning charm can also be useful in a duel" Blade said as he looked at Draco as if waiting for a smart remark. "Mr. Malfoy since you are so bored how about you come up here and duel a Gryffindor student the wining house will have no homework for the night."

'_Great second year all over again'_ Harry thought as he looked at the smirk on Draco's face _'why is it professors like to put him up against me in a duel?'_ Harry waited to hear his name be called to face off with Draco in the duel and was shocked when it wasn't his name that was announced.

"Mr. Longbottom" Blade said with a grin "how about you come up and duel against Mr. Malfoy?"

"Him" Draco laughed "this will be easy as pie, and no homework makes it that much sweeter."

Neville made his way up seeming a bit concerned about dueling Draco, but he hid it away as he stood in front of his opponent.

"Now then you may use the disarming charm, the shielding charm, and the stunning charm for this duel. If any other spell is used other than those three the person that does it will lose fifty points for their house and that person will spend a week in detention."

Everyone seemed a bit shocked by how Blade decided to teach his class, but a lot of them thought he was doing better than most of the teachers they had.

The duel between Draco and Neville started out heavily one sided as Draco kept bombarding Neville with stunner after stunner keeping the nervous boy on the defense constantly needing to put up shields to help protect him from being stunned.

"This is so pathetic" Draco said as he fired another stunner "if you aren't going to fight back then why duel at all?"

Harry watched his friend taking on Draco and felt bad that it was him up there, but he also knew Neville could duel better than he was. He saw the boy duel in the Department of Mysteries and he dueled a lot better than he was in the duel with Draco. Neville had sent a stunner at Draco, but it was easily blocked by Draco's shielding charm.

As Harry watched he caught Neville look toward Blade and Harry glanced over at Blade who gave a slight nod. Neville grinned and it seemed the boy had gained a hundred percent more confidence as he stood straighter.

Draco sent stunners at Neville and he put up his shield like he had been, but this time he fired three stunners at Draco. Draco put up his shield like he had the first time Neville fired a stunner at him. This time though the shield didn't just shimmer when the first stunner hit, this time he crackled as the first stunner wrapped it. The second stunner shattered the shield and Draco just managed to roll out of the way to avoid the third stunner.

Draco couldn't believe it as he was forced on to the defensive to avoid three more stunners that Neville had fired at him in rapid secession. Harry grinned as he watched Neville transform from the nervous klutz of a duelist into the confident duelist he saw him be in the Department of Mysteries. It was weird how the boy had changed, but Harry was glad to see it happen.

Draco was kept on the defensive for about ten minutes and his irritation was showing majorly on his face. He was sweating badly as he was forced once more to dodge out of the way of a stunner. His rage got the better of him as he rolled out of the way of another stunner "**Reducto**!"

This of course caused Blade to intervene into the duel as he first banished a table in front of the curse and a slit millisecond later he fired a full body binding curse at Draco. As the curse hit Draco he became completely stiff and fell to the floor.

Blade stormed over to Draco "what made you decide it was okay to use that curse in the duel? Do you ever listen to what people tell you or are you just that thick headed that you don't think rules apply to you?"

Draco couldn't reply do to the curse, but he could hear ever word coming from his professor and he knew right away that he shouldn't have used that curse.

Blade looked at the class as a whole "for not following the rules Slytherin house loses fifty points as well as losing the duel. This means that Gryffindor will have no homework tonight, while Slytherin will write a five hundred word essay on each of the three spells we covered here today." Blade turned to look down at Draco once more "you will also serve one weeks worth of detentions with Hagrid, I am sure he could find something for you to do…maybe even in the Forbidden Forest."

If Draco could have paled any more he would have as he remembered the detention he had served with Hagrid in that very forest.

Blade grinned as he looked back to the class "I want all of you to continue to practice the three spells we went over for the next half hour and then I have one more thing to cover before you all leave."

Blade started for his desk when a Slytherin spoke out "aren't you going to unbind Malfoy?"

"Nah" Blade said with little care "he will serve as a warning to anyone else that decides not to follow my rules."

With that the class, with the exception of Malfoy, started to practice the three spells once more like they were told to. The thirty minutes seemed to fly by for most of the class, of course for Draco it seemed more like an eternity.

"Times up" Blade said as he stood up and then he waited for the class to stop their practicing. "I am starting an elective class, which will only be available to those that pass this next test. This class is not mandatory hence why it is an elective and it will cover elemental magic. The class is called Elemental Studies and anyone who has an elemental core will be allowed to take the class as it will help them understand what the core means for them. Those that don't have the core will not be allowed in the class since they will not be able to do a lot of what will be taught."

Blade grabbed a ball like thing from his desk drawer that reminded Harry of Neville's old Remembrall that he got. Blade walked up to the first table with students seated at it "all you have to do is hold the ball and it will do the rest. If it glows green please stay seated until everyone has been tested and if it glows red then please gather your things as you may leave for the day, if you're in Slytherin I want those essays by next class."

Harry watched as one by one people held the ball and was surprised at how many it had glowed red for. He didn't understand why the professor would make a class like Elemental Studies if so few students could take it. He grinned as Neville held the ball and it turned green, then it did so for Ron as well, and then as Hermione held the ball it turned green. Harry was a bit worried about taking the ball for fear that it would turn red for him, but he didn't get a chance as Linda stepped up and took the ball first. The ball went green for her as she handed it to Harry.

"Come on Harry I'm sure you'll do fine" she said as she remembered how he had healed when he was hit by the fire leaving the one world during the summer.

Harry took the ball and grinned when it turned green "looks like you were right."

Blade waited until the last student tried the ball and then took it back to his desk where he placed it back in the drawer. "Those of you that have passed and would like to take the extra class I am offering please remain seated. If you don't want to take the class then please gather your belongings and exit the classroom."

Few Slytherins that had passed stood up and gathered their things since they didn't want anything more to do with Professor Wolf. They then left all the while Draco still remained on the floor under the effects of the binding curse.

"Okay I didn't expect there to be many in this class" Blade started and then paused "oh almost forgot about Malfoy." Blade walked over to Draco and unbound him so that the boy could leave the class.

"You wait till my father hears about this" Draco threatened as he went to get his things "you will be out of a job!"

"Mr. Malfoy do you always have to run to daddy like a little bitch or what" Blade asked to the amazement of some left in the classroom.

"How dare you" Draco snarled "my father…."

"Is a Death Eater" Blade blurted out without thinking "now get out of my classroom before I make it a month of detentions."

Draco was about to say something, but decided that he didn't want to aggravate the professor into making him spend a month with Hagrid.

After Draco left Blade continued "I have picked up the book that each of you will need for the class, so you will not need to buy it. As this is an added class to the schedule it was set up for one hour a day five days a week following dinner." Blade walked over to a cabinet and opened the doors to it "so if you could grab a book on your way out I will see each of you after supper here for Elemental Studies."

Harry was glad that Blade made the class, sure it was more work for him, but he did want to learn about elementals since he had read over the scroll with Myrddin. Also he wanted to know if that had anything to do with the way he fired fireballs without meaning to, and also how the professor seemed unaffected by them.

That evening after dinner the students that passed the test all met in the defense classroom. Harry had learned that Ginny also passed the test to be allowed in the class, but was a bit disappointed that Luna hadn't.

"Ok" Blade said as he looked over the students in the room "I am glad you all decided to come and I will try my best not to bore you. You may all put your wands away though as elemental magic isn't focused with a wand like Wizarding magic, but instead it is the body as a whole that is used to focus the magic."

For the most part the students were surprised by the statement with the exception of Hermione whom Harry believed probably already read half or all the new book. Neville, Ron, and Ginny didn't seem too surprised either, but Harry figured it was because of their pureblood families.

"Mr. Potter" Blade said as he looked at Harry "no doubt you have questions since you did manage to produce fireballs not too long ago."

Harry grinned as he thought about that day and was relieved that Blade had managed to bring Linda back to him even though he had stated at that point that he couldn't. "Yes sir" Harry said as he looked at the professor "I would also like to know how you were unaffected by them when they hit you?"

Some of the students in the class gasped with shock that Harry had hit a professor with fireballs and was not expelled for it. Others were shocked because Harry managed to even cast fireballs at the professor. Then there were a few students that didn't seem surprised at all about what had happened between Harry and Blade.

"Ah yes" Blade said with a grin "I thought you would ask about that as well. If you could come up here for a moment Mr. Potter I would appreciate it."

Harry got up and walked up in front of the class unsure of what Blade wanted. Blade for his part grinned at Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" Blade said while he still grinned "if you could please fire another fireball at me like you did that day."

Harry looked a bit confused as he looked at Blade "how do I do that?"

"Oh I thought you knew" Blade said with a mock shocked expression "after all you did manage to send what was it two fireballs at me?"

"Sorry professor" Harry said as he looked down "I have no idea how I did that and I doubt I could do it again."

"Mr. Potter" Blade said with a grin "I will tell you how you did it; it was your pure rage that caused you to be able to explode like that. Rage might aid at some points, but if one relies fully on that then they will never be able to master their ability."

"Yes sir" Harry said as he prepared to sit down.

"Mr. Potter please stay for another moment" Blade said as he caused a ball of flame to erupt in the palm of his hand. "Fire is a wonderful element, it is misunderstood since some see it as destructive, but they forget the good it does as well. While it is true fire is destructive it also purifies, which is one of the good qualities. Not to mention that it gives us heat to stay warm in winter and also aids us in cooking our food so we don't have to eat it raw."

"You can use fire" Harry asked a bit shocked at the fire "I would have bet your element was shadow, even if it isn't always deemed an element."

Blade laughed as he made the fire disappear "you would be correct in that assumption Mr. Potter. I can control the element of fire, but I also am gifted with the ability to use shadow as well."

"Professor" Hermione said as she gave Blade a weird look "how can you have two elements when you should only be able to have one?"

Blade looked at Hermione and grinned "Miss Granger as Mr. Potter stated shadow isn't deemed as an element when it comes to the elemental core, and at this time I don't feel like getting into elemental shadow, but I assure all of you we will."

Harry thought he saw Hermione give the professor a weird grin, but then assumed he was merely seeing things.

"Mr. Potter if you could kindly stand right here" Blade said as he instructed Harry to move about three feet to his left before he returned to his own position. What happened next shocked most, worried a few, and made Harry rethink voluntarily doing as the professor had asked. Blade in a quick moment brought back the ball of flame in his hand and hurled it at Harry. Harry started as the ball of fire charged at him at an alarming rate of speed.


	21. Fire and Shadow

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fire and Shadow**

It seemed like time went into slow motion as the fireball left Blade's hand and hurled at Harry at an alarming rate. The fireball moved so fast that Harry just managed to dodge the ball a slip millisecond before it would have hit him, which was thanks to his Quidditch reflexes.

"What the hell" Harry shouted as he stared at Blade from his position on the floor "why'd you do that?"

"Because I can" Blade said with a smirk "actually I was trying to prove something Mr. Potter."

"What in the bloody hell could you prove by frying me with a fireball?"

"It wouldn't have fried you" Blade said as he made another ball of fire form in his hand. "If it was going to fry you then I would be getting burnt by holding it in my hand" Blade said as he made the ball vanish and then showed his hand first to Harry and then to the class. "I have trained a long time working with fire as that is my element" Blade said as he paced in front of the class "I am to the point that I can do a great deal of things with fire."

"That doesn't tell me why you wanted to hit me with it" Harry huffed as he moved to sit down.

"Doesn't it" Blade asked as he made another fireball and hurled at it an unexpecting Harry.

"Harry watch out" Linda shouted, but it was too late.

The fireball nailed Harry right in the back and his robes lit on fire as some people in the room screamed out. Harry could feel the warmth as the fire burned his robes, but didn't feel any pain from it burning his skin.

"Draw the fire into you" Blade said as he watched Harry standing near the tables on fire.

Harry didn't know what to do as he stood with fire consuming his robes as he willed for the flames to die out. He focused on them and hoped that some miracle would happen to put out the flames before his robes were totally burnt off.

To Harry's amazement as he willed for them to vanish the flames seemed to decrease in size and then after a second vanished altogether. Harry stared at his burnt robes or at least what was left of them "you are crazy!"

"So I been told" Blade said as he pulled out his wand and repaired Harry's robes "but there is normally a method to my madness."

"Could've fooled me" Harry huffed as he went once again to sit down.

Blade laughed "in time everyone will see that I do know what I am talking about, but it is okay if you don't believe it right now. Well everyone could see that even though the fire did burn Mr. Potter's robes he was unaffected by them, which is the first key thing to understand. Everyone needs to know what their elemental power is before they can manage to understand it."

"How we do that" one of the students asked as Blade paced in front of the class.

"That will be your homework for tonight" Blade said as he looked at the few students he had in his class. "I want everyone to read over the first chapter of the book you were given earlier" Blade said as he went to the cabinet with the books "if for some reason you didn't get one please grab one now."

Blade waited for a moment but no one came forward for a book, which meant that they had all listened the first time they had been told to grab a book. "I take it everyone has a book so there will be no reason for you not to do this. When you come to class tomorrow night each of you should have a basic understanding of how to learn what element you are. We will then discuss the process and begin it tomorrow in class, but I want everyone to have a basic understanding of it before we begin."

The classes the next day seemed to drag on for Harry as he was eager to get to elemental studies. Even though he believed that the professor was a bit crazy he still wanted to learn all he could about his power. Finally the time came and Harry rushed off to the defense class room where Blade stood waiting for the class to arrive.

"I hope everyone did their homework last night" Blade said once the class actually started. "The meditation process depicted in the first chapter is essential for you to be able to see what element you have. Mr. Potter you are excluded from this since we already know your element is fire, but everyone else I would like you to find a spot away from others to practice your meditation. In order to understand and control your element you must know it, so it is vital that you learn this meditation process."

There were some that got aggravated and quit the class since they couldn't figure out how the meditation worked. Most of those left managed to find out their element within the first twenty minutes of the class. Hermione turned out to have the element of earth, Ron and Ginny both had fire just like Harry did, Linda as it turned out had the element of wind, and Neville found that his element was water.

"Fire seems to be quite abundant among you" Blade said with a grin as the students found out their element. "Which is great since that is one element that I know quite well" Blade joked as he waited for everyone to take their seats.

"Will we be able to absorb fire like you" one of the students with the fire element asked.

"In time yes" Blade said as he looked at the student "that doesn't mean I want you going about sticking your hands in the fireplaces though. Right now you just learned your element and it will take a while to gain control of them, so there is a great chance you would get burnt if you did reach into fire right now."

"Are there only four elements" a student asked "if so then how do you have shadow?"

"Good question, five points to Ravenclaw" Blade said as he walked up to a chalk board behind his desk. Unlike some professors in the school Blade chose to write on the board like a muggle would instead of using his wand "elements have different ranks that they fall into. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are all basic elements and are rank one elements, which is what everyone with a core will normally have a rank one element. The shadow ability that I have would be considered a rank three element if you were to look at a chart of the elements."

"What are the rank two elements" a student asked as Blade wrote on the board.

"Rank two are a bit complicated" Blade said as he turned to face the class "rank two elements require a combination of two rank one elements to form them. Magma is a rank two element since it requires both earth and fire to create likewise Ice is a rank two since it takes wind and water to create. That's advanced studies though so we won't be worrying about the ranks too much in the class. We want to focus on the basic elements that everyone has right now, so that everyone can start to understand the power they possess."

Blade separated the students into groups based on their element, which there was no surprise when the fire group took up a large percent of the class. "In time hopefully you will learn how the elements can combine and work together, but for now they will remain separate. As most probably guessed the elements do have strengths and weakness when compared to other elements. Take water and fire for instance water lords over fire since it can extinguish it."

"Does that mean someone with the water element will win in a battle with someone who has elemental fire" a student asked as Blade wrote the opposites on the board.

"Some would tell you yes since in theory water is fire's polar opposite, but that doesn't take into account the opponent's power, focus, and knowledge when it comes to the battle. Take for example if I was to have Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley battle in an elemental duel then Mr. Longbottom would have the elemental advantage. Since they both probably have about the say amount of power that wouldn't be taken into account, but then you need to consider how well both combatants can focus in the battle since it is important to have focus in battle. Now if Mr. Longbottom were to take on me then he wouldn't have an advantage at all, and no that isn't because I am egotistical and think I'm better than anyone. It is because I'm sure I have more raw power than Mr. Longbottom since he is still learning, I have a keen focus while Mr. Longbottom again is still learning, and finally my knowledge of my element makes the advantage mine since Mr. Longbottom doesn't know his element yet."

Hermione raised her hand, which made Blade grin as he called on her, since most students had just been asking their questions without raising their hand. "Does that mean all elements will have a polar opposite when it just comes down to an elemental advantage?"

"Good question, five points to Gryffindor for raising your hand" Blade said with a grin as he looked at Hermione. "There is one element that doesn't have a known polar opposite and that is lightning, which is a rank four element."

"Wouldn't earth work against it" one of the students with an earth core asked.

"Yes earth in a sense could block lightning if done correctly, but that doesn't make earth a polar opposite for it. In order for that to happen lightning would have to be brought down to a rank one element, which won't happen. Getting back on topic each of you now know what your base element is, and that is where your real training begins. As I stated yesterday elemental magic relies on your body as a focal point instead of your wand, so the next step will be to condition your bodies to take the strain of the element."

Over the course of the week Blade worked with each of his students to help them understand what strain their element would have on them. Fire by far would have the most strain since that dealt with holding the fire in one's hands. Earth wasn't as bad as most of their abilities just required the energy to flow through the person into the ground. Wind also didn't require a large amount of conditioning since the energy just passed through the body as well. Water only took minor conditioning to help them understand how to deal with the temperature of the water and the fact that they had to get wet while using it. Harry was a tad shocked at how well his friends seemed to grasp their elements at least in the conditioning part of it.

Blade seemed distracted toward the end of the week and Harry had the suspicion that it had something to do with the mysterious Camille. He didn't want to intrude however so he didn't ask, but he could tell something wasn't exactly right about the situation. His suspicions were later confirmed when he was running late getting to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Albus you know as well as I do what the situation is" Blade said to Dumbledore as Harry quickly hide behind a set of armor.

"No I don't" Dumbledore said firmly "I know that Miss Tonks is still missing, but whenever I try to find anything out I keep am told that her whereabouts are classified."

"That they are" Blade said calmly "but I can tell you that she is in danger and whether or not you agree I am going to help her."

"So you know where she is then" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Blade "that's great I will assemble the Order and we will go after her at once."

"No you wont" Blade said sternly "I can't disclose her location and the truth is I wouldn't even if I could. Now I will be going after her and since tomorrow is Saturday you shouldn't have a problem with classes, but if I am not back by Monday."

"If you aren't back by Monday I should assume all didn't go well and that you won't be returning correct?"

"Exactly" Blade said coldly "this isn't a situation to be taken lightly Albus, but I have been in far worse, so I don't see me being late for classes on Monday."

"I hope you're right for all our sakes" Dumbledore said as he turned to walk into the great hall "good luck on your mission Mr. Wolf."

"Thank you sir" Blade said as he watched Dumbledore walk into the Great Hall and then Blade looked right at the armor that Harry was hiding behind for a moment before walking into the shadows of the corridor and disappearing from sight.

Harry stood stalk still not daring to even breath as Blade looked in his direction for fear that the professor somehow knew he was there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he watched Blade vanish into the shadows, but he was concerned all the same. He figured Blade was worried about his partner Camille, but now he found out that Tonks was in trouble too. _'What in the hell is going on around here'_ Harry thought as he peered into the shadows _'why would Tonks be with this Camille and what in the hell trouble were they in?'_


	22. Late Night Meeting

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Late Night Meeting**

Harry wasn't sure what to do as he went into the great hall for dinner as he was concerned for what was happening with Tonks. A lot had to do with the fact that they hadn't parted on the best of terms as the last he saw her was when he was still confronted with the loss of Linda. That of courses made him feel worse since the situation she was in sounded quite bad. Another thing that Harry couldn't figure out was why Blade didn't trust Dumbledore. Everyone seemed to trust the old wizard so it didn't make a lot of sense for someone like Blade not to trust him, unless they had a rocky history, which could explain a few things.

Harry sat down at the table beside Linda and slowly put food on his plate, which Linda could tell something was wrong. She had spent a lot of time with him during their travels and as his girlfriend she came to know him well enough to know he was concerned about something.

"What's up" Linda said in a low tone so only Harry could hear.

Harry didn't answer right away as he looked at Linda with depressed eyes "not here, I'll explain later."

Linda could tell it was something bad if he wasn't even willing to talk about it there, but then again she knew that Harry didn't like to talk about many things. She decided to leave it be while she focused on her meal.

"Can I have your attention for one moment" Dumbledore said as he stood up "sorry to disturb such a fine meal, but I will make this quick. All students that would have Elemental Studies after dinner are to be informed that tonight's class has been canceled. They will resume on Monday night, but Professor Wolf had to leave tonight and I'm afraid his departure couldn't wait till after his class."

Harry knew why Blade left, and he also knew why they wouldn't have the class, he could only hope that there would in fact be a class that coming Monday night. What Harry found weird was that Hermione, Ron, and even Neville had a lot of great concern on their faces for a moment then it passed. Harry figured it was because they all liked Professor Wolf to some extent, even if Harry did believe the man was a bit barmy.

"Was that what's bothering you" Linda asked Harry after hearing what the headmaster had to say.

"Sort of" Harry muttered "meet me in 'our' special room after dinner."

Linda knew what Harry meant as the Room of Requirements had been their special room since it was where they spent most of their time while traveling to different realities.

After dinner Harry and Linda snuck off to the room while Hermione mentioned about going to Library. Harry assumed Ron and Neville would head off to the common room to spend the night playing games, so he wasn't too worried about being missed.

They entered into the Room of Requirements as Harry had made it take the form of hotel room he and Linda had been in on the Paradise World. He liked the room very much and he knew that Linda did too that was why he selected it for the room they needed.

Linda sat down on a nice plush chair and stared at Harry for a moment "so what has you all bothered luv?"

Harry sat down beside her "on my way to dinner I came across Professor Wolf and Dumbledore as they were talking in the hallway."

"Eavesdropping again" Linda said with a smirk "the last time we did that we were caught."

"Yes well this time I don't think they saw me, either way the point is, Blade was telling Dumbledore that Tonks was in some sort of trouble and he had to get her out."

"Wait a minute" Linda said as she looked at Harry "I thought his partner Camille was the one in trouble?"

"Yeah me too" Harry said as he stood up and paced in front of her "it doesn't make any sense at all."

"A lot of things haven't been making much sense lately luv, I mean take what happened with Myrddin for instance."

"I know that dude was off his rocker too, but I don't think it is a coincidence that we meet him and then we suddenly get offered an elective on Elemental Studies."

"I doubt it was, remember Myrddin said that he selected that specific point for a reason, so it is likely he did it so we would have the knowledge he gave us before going into that elective."

"My point exactly" Harry said as he continued to pace "I hate this I know the answers are right in front of my face but yet I seem to be missing something."

"Well we are missing the scroll that was suppose to be the first one" Linda said with a smirk "so maybe it would have had something to help us on it."

"that's another mystery that I can't figure out as well, why in the hell wouldn't that scroll been there when Merlin, I mean Myrddin said it would be?"

"Why did you call him Merlin" Linda asked as she stood up from the seat.

"What" Harry asked not sure what she meant at first "oh Myrddin was the Welsh name for Merlin, and I suppose my tired mind confused them for a moment."

"You don't think Myrddin is Merlin do you?"

"No way, Myrddin wrote his scroll in six BC, Merlin came about centuries later, so I highly doubt they are the same person."

"You never know when dealing with wizards I mean even without the Philosopher's stone a wizard can live what two maybe three hundred years?"

"I suppose it could be possible, but that doesn't matter much at this point" Harry said with a yawn "we have a lot more to figure out before we start looking into trivial matters like that."

"I suppose" Linda said as she grabbed Harry into a hug "how about we take a nap here?"

"What about curfew" Harry asked even if he did like the idea better than sleeping alone "wouldn't McGonagall be around to check?"

"I doubt it, when's the last time she did that?"

"I don't know I guess in my third year" Harry said with a grin "so I doubt she would have any reason to do one tonight."

"Exactly, so what ya say we sleep here tonight luv" Linda asked with a loving smile on her face.

"I'd love too" Harry said as he directed Linda to the bed in the room.

It didn't take long to remove the clothes they had on and fall to the bed ready to sleep. Harry loved it when he got to sleep with Linda, and hated when he couldn't do it. He pulled her close and it felt perfect to him as he soon drifted off to sleep with the woman that he loved.

Harry's hope for a peaceful night's sleep with his lover at his side wasn't to be though as Voldemort did learn the truth about the boy who lived.

"_I assure you milord I saw him" Draco said as he knelt before Voldemort "the whole school has seen him just ask Snape."_

"_Impossible" Voldemort hissed as he aimed his wand at Draco "lies will not be tolerated __**Crucio**__!"_

_Draco screamed out from the pain of the curse as he withered on the ground in agony until Voldemort removed the curse._

"_Get me Snape" Voldemort hissed "and I don't care if you have to drag his stunned body here or not…"_

"_That won't be necessary milord" Snape said as he knelt before Voldemort "I was informed of Draco's absence and assumed he came to tell you the bad news."_

"_Then it's true" Voldemort hissed "the Potter brat survived yet again and lives?"_

"_Yes milord" Snape said still kneeling before him "I am sorry milord that I am unable to bring you better news."_

"_How is this possible" Voldemort complained as he looked at those in front of him "I killed that brat and am sure that he was dead when we left."_

"_All I can figure out milord" Snape continued to answer his master "is that the one you killed wasn't the boy, but a decoy Polyjuiced to look like Potter."_

"_That old fool really got me this time" Voldemort hissed "but I assure you this deception will not go unanswered."_

_Snape knew that Voldemort was royally pissed and had warned Dumbledore that he would be when he found out about the deception, but the old man didn't want to heed his warning._

_Voldemort used his mark to summon his followers "I will bring all my followers here for a meeting, and then we will make those light fools pay for making a mockery out of me, __**NO ONE**__ makes a __**MOCKERY**__ of __**VOLDEMORT**__!"_

Harry awoke from his slumber as his scar burned like it was on fire, something he thought he had been able to prevent, but the rage Voldemort had at that moment over came all of his protections.

Linda awoke and was shocked at first at the sudden awaking from Harry, but was concerned when she actually took in his whole appearance. He was deathly pale, covered in sweat, and his scar had split open and was bleeding a bit.

"Harry" Linda said out of concern as she looked at him "you're bleeding."

Harry instinctively moved his hand up to his scar and found that he was in fact bleeding as he pulled back his hand and looked at his own blood. "Voldemort is pissed" was all he said as he stood up from the bed and Linda knew that things were going to get a lot worse.

Harry and Linda quickly dressed without a word and then left the room to go see the headmaster. Though they soon found as they stood before the Gargoyle that they didn't have a clue what the password was.

"Umm Harry" Linda said shyly "you don't happen to know the password do you?"

"No" Harry said as he looked at the stone guardian "and I don't have time for games of guess either. I need to see Dumbledore now about Voldemort, so move your stone ass out of my way."

The gargoyle did as it was commanded, as Dumbledore had built in a fail safe for just this type of situation, provided that Harry actually told it why it was there and that it was about Voldemort.

Harry and Linda rushed up to the office and shouted for Dumbledore, they had no idea what time it was, but they were certain that it was late in the evening or early morning. Dumbledore entered from his sleeping chambers dressed in a plaid sleeping robe, rubbing his eyes as he wondered what all the shouting was about.

"Harry, Linda" Dumbledore said with a yawn "what do I owe for such an early awakening?"

"Sorry sir" Harry said as he sat down "but Voldemort knows I am alive and let's just say he is none too happy about it."

"Do tell" Dumbledore said as he became more alert to the situation.

Harry went on to tell him of his vision and how he watched Draco be tortured for lying before Snape appeared to confirm that the young Death Muncher was telling him the truth all along.

"I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon" Dumbledore mussed as he offered a lemon drop, which both declined. "We figured that he would learn the truth soon enough, but I had hoped it would have taken a bit longer than it has."

"Honestly sir" Harry said as he looked the older man in the eyes "I am shocked it took Draco this long to rat me out."

"Most likely because he was scare of Professor Wolf" Linda said as she thought back to the encounter they had in class a while back.

"That could be Miss Wolf" Dumbledore said with a grin "he is a bit intimidating, but why choose now to get the courage to do it?"

"Probably because Blade isn't here" Harry said without thinking, and then about smacked himself when he realized what it was he said.

"Ah so you did hear our conversation then" Dumbledore said with a smile "I thought that was you hiding in the shadows, but I didn't feel it was my place to mention it."

"Yes sir" Harry said a bit ashamed "sorry about that, but the fact is with Blade out hunting for Tonks, Draco was able to slither his way out of the castle to inform his snake faced master."

"That is most likely" Dumbledore said as he looked around "so did he say anything else in your vision?"

"Yes sir" Harry said as he recalled the vision "he is summoning all his followers as he is planning a big attack for the mockery we have made of him."

"Ok Harry go back to bed, and take Linda along as I believe she may have already fallen back to sleep."

Harry laughed as he looked over and found that she was in fact back to sleep, which he picked her up and made his way back to Gryffindor common room.

"Young love, what a wonderful thing" Dumbledore said with a smile "wouldn't you agree Blade?"

"Of course" Blade said as he stepped out of the shadows "so Malfoy fell for my leaving as I had told you he would?"

"It would appear so" Dumbledore said as he pulled a galleon out of his drawer and tossed it to Blade.

"I can't take that" Blade said with a laugh "you knew it was a sucker's bet in the first place."

"Indeed I did, but the real question is what do we do now?"

"Now" Blade said as he looked at Dumbledore "I leave for real to finish my mission and then have the Magi Order assemble for the attack."

"I really detest the way that bunch do things" Dumbledore said solemnly "they show no mercy at all."

"Neither do Death Eaters" Blade said as he stepped into the shadows and disappeared from the office.

"So true" Dumbledore said as a saddened look came to his face "I just wish there didn't need to be so much killing."

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower and placed Linda on the couch as he lay down beside her to hold her close. He knew that sleep wouldn't be his companion for a while that night, but he did enjoy laying there holding Linda, so it didn't matter as much to him.

Meanwhile Voldemort had brought all his followers together and they stood in their full gear while they awaited orders from their lord and master.

"This night I have found out that Harry Potter isn't as dead as I believed" Voldemort hissed to all his followers "I want that brat dead at all costs and I want Dumbledore to suffer for what he has done!"

There was a hushed whisper that passed through the followers as none of them knew what to say since they all believe him to be dead.

"Milord" Bellatrix said as he knelt before him "shall we plan a full on attack of the school?"

"In due time" Voldemort hissed "first I want you to divide into groups, then each of the groups will be given a target to attack to weaken those fools a bit before we annihilate the school once and for all."

"Aye milord" was echoed throughout the chamber as all those in there agreed to what he said.

"Bella stay behind" Voldemort hissed at his favorite Death Eater "the rest of you have your orders now go before I curse you all."

The Death Eaters might not have been the most intelligent of witches and wizards, but they did know enough to run when given the chance. Bellatrix remained kneeling as the rest of them left the chamber.

"Arise Bella" Voldemort hiss and waited for her to stand up "I have a special mission for you Bella, because I want to know more about this mysterious group that has been killing my forces."

"We know very little milord, other than the fact that they aren't working for the old fool directly, as he too knows very little about them and detests their approach to us."

"Of course he would" Voldemort laughed an insane laugh "he believes everyone deserves a second chance, and even a third in some cases. He is foolish enough to believe that he can reform those that lost their way with the guidance of light."

He and Bellatrix both laughed at that as they both knew that in the end it was that foolishness that was going to be the down fall of the light side and their beloved leader.

Severus Snape managed to slip back to the school as Voldemort knew his absence for too long would raise suspicions. Voldemort didn't need anyone poking around what his spy was doing, so had told him to return to keep his cover. He was also to return Draco to the school before anyone else noticed that the boy was missing.

Snape went to see the headmaster as soon as he returned to the school and he wasn't happy in the slightest. "I told you that we should have hidden the fact that Potter was alive, honestly that brat is a lot more trouble then he is worth."

"Calm down Severus all will be okay" Dumbledore said as he was already awake after his visit from Harry and Linda.

"Okay" Snape bellowed "are you mad? Nothing will be okay Albus, the dark lord is furious about the deception."

"As I expected he would be" Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth "these are outstanding, are you sure you don't want one?"

"The dark lord is on the verge of an all out assault and you are content to sit here eating muggle candy? You are the leader of the light forces for Merlin's sake why don't you act like it?"

"Severus your concern is touching, but all will work out according to plan."

"Who's plan Albus, I doubt that it's yours since you don't seem to be doing a whole hell of a lot!"

"Things are as they should be that's all I can tell you Severus, so just return to your quarters and try to sleep."

"Sleep" Severus sneered "how can you suggest sleeping when at this moment every Death Eater, minus a few, are out preparing for attacks on the wizarding world. Aren't you the least bit concerned about this?"

"Yes I am" Dumbledore said as he took on an air of authority "that is why it is being dealt with, so I again advice that you return to your quarters and get some sleep."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me about having no warning because I tried to tell you just how bad things will be."

"Noted" Dumbledore said sternly "now go get some sleep."

Snape slammed the door as he left the office and Dumbledore just stared at it for a moment.

"Why is it so hard for people to understand that fate has plans of her own" Dumbledore mussed as he ate another lemon drop "she can be a right bitch when things don't go her way."

When he finished his late night early morning snack of lemon drops he too went off to get a few more hours sleep like he expected everyone else was doing. That was except Blade since Dumbledore knew he wouldn't sleep that night until he had retrieved Tonks from whatever jam she was in.


	23. Lich

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Lich**

Since it was Saturday and they didn't have classes Harry and Linda decided to take a walk along the lake. The chill of an October morn didn't bother them much, though they would have rather been on the beach of the Paradise World where it was nice and sunny.

Neither had spoken much about the events of the night before at breakfast, and it was nice to enjoy the silence and each others company. What Harry found to be a bit weird was that Hermione hadn't been at breakfast. Not to mention that Ron and Neville were missing as well, but he assumed they were still asleep as they did enjoy sleeping in on the weekend. Hermione however was usually up before Harry, so her absence was a bit alarming.

"You seemed worried" Linda said breaking the silence of their walk "you still concerned about your vision?"

"I have a lot on my mind" Harry said as he paused by the lake "it is just so much has happened lately and I find it weird that Hermione wasn't at breakfast."

"She's probably off in the library trying to learn more about her element or some such thing" Linda said with a grin "she does spend a lot of time there lately."

Harry grinned as he recalled his venture into Hermione's dream and how even in it she was looking for the library. "Yeah she does at that" Harry said as he put his arm around Linda's shoulder.

"Harry I been thinking a bit about Tonks and Blade's partner Camille."

"Really" Harry said with a grin "so what do you think is going on?"

"It is only a theory Harry, but I believe they are the same person."

"What" Harry asked in disbelief "you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Yeah I do" Linda said with a smile "look I know I am only an alternate of Tonks, but we are basically the same person right?"

"In a way, but that doesn't explain why you believe Camille and Tonks are the same."

"Well we both, you and I that is, can change our shapes and such like the Tonks of this world."

"Yeah, but…" Harry paused as his mind caught up with Linda's train of thought. "Camille meaning chameleon, as in able to blend into her surrounding" Harry said aloud as he thought about it.

"Exactly, I believe that Blade and Tonks both work for the Ministry, probably as Unspeakables since Aurors don't tend to have code names. We know that Blade used the code name Wolf when he spoke on the phone, so it would be understandable if Tonks' code name was Camille."

"That makes a lot of sense" Harry said with a smile as he quickly kissed Linda "that would explain why he was worried about Camille and then with Dumbledore he was worried about Tonks."

"It's the only explanation that makes sense to me at least" Linda said with a grin "but that doesn't help us to understand what kind of danger she is in."

"Well if she is an Unspeakable then she could be in all sorts of danger, but I am sure Blade is more than capable of saving her."

"I wouldn't doubt that, but at least that's one less mystery we have to work to solve now."

"Yeah only a hundred more to go" Harry said with a grin as he knew there wasn't a hundred left, but he knew there were quite a few to work on.

"I personally would like to be able to find out what happened to that lost scroll, I mean the goblin said it had been a few years since the vault was accessed and we know that Myrddin was trapped for a long time."

"That is baffling" Harry said as he and Linda sat down to watch the squid in the middle of the lake. "I don't know how someone could get into the vault when Myrddin had the key up till the day he gave me it."

"Nothing about that vault makes sense" Linda said as she placed her head on his shoulder "but I guess there's no point wasting this nice time together worrying about it."

"You're right" Harry said with a smile "the weather will be getting bad soon, so we should enjoy what time we have before it does."

They spent the rest of the day by the lake enjoying their time together because they knew they wouldn't have many more nice days like the one they were having. Soon Voldemort would begin his attacks and that would make their days worse. Also October meant the start of winter would be coming soon and Harry also knew that the dreaded holiday of Halloween would also be arriving. He hated that holiday with a passion and just wondered what evil deeds would come along with it.

At dinner Harry found out from the Daily Prophet that Death Eaters attempted to attack Diagon Alley, but were forted by a mysterious group. Harry learned later that night that the group was known as the Magi Order, which Harry knew would only further infuriate Voldemort since he lost more of his people to this group.

"This Magi Order seems to be doing what no one else seems able to" Harry said as him and Linda were once again located in the Room of Requirements.

"That's only because they don't mind killing the Death Eaters" Linda said as she sat down "which Dumbledore and the Ministry don't seem to be willing to do."

"Yes well Voldemort is right about one thing, Dumbledore does like to give people the benefit of multiple chances, but I have to agree with the approach these people are taking."

"I guess, I mean killing isn't good, but at least we know the Death Eaters won't be escaping from Azkaban."

"Yeah, which is exactly what they would do if they were thrown back in there" Harry said with a huff as he sat down.

"So what great mystery are we going to try and solve now" Linda asked with a smirk since the only thing they had managed to figure out was something they didn't even really need to.

"How to cure boredom" Harry said with a grin "I thought being back at school in my own reality would be fun, but honestly luv it is boring the shit out of me."

Linda laughed for a moment before she could contain herself enough to talk "yeah I'm pretty bored too luv, this schooling is like amateur hour compared to what we have already learned."

"Exactly, we should be out hunting down Voldemort and eliminating him as a threat instead we are stuck here being bored."

"Yeah" Linda said with a grin "it's not fair this Magi Order gets all the fun right luv?"

"Yep" Harry grinned "but Dumbledore wouldn't allow us to go off doing anything anyway. If only we had that timer then we could go to another reality and find something fun to do."

"I know luv, but seriously since we can't do any of that we should probably try to make a plan to deal with Voldemort. Myrddin did say that he had the death scrolls, which means that unless we find out more about them we don't have a clue what hells he could unleash on us."

"There has to be a way to get more information than what we have" Harry mussed "to be honest I think it is time we asked Hermione for some help."

"I was wondering when you would suggest that" Linda said with a grin "I'm sure she could enlighten us on the scrolls."

"No doubt, but I haven't seen a lot of her lately" Harry mussed as he walked over and sat by Linda "it's like she is too busy to even be bothered by me any more."

"I'm sure it's nothing personal, she does seem to have a lot of class work to do."

"Yeah I know, I guess it is just weird since usually I am working with her on homework since she was so good at it, but now since the work is easy for me I just don't seem to spend as much time with her."

"We'll you got me" Linda said with a grin "we could always train like we use to."

"That's a great idea, I knew that there was a reason I loved you so much" Harry said cheekily as he kissed her quickly.

"Oh so that's the only reason then huh mister" Linda said in mock hurt as she stood up.

"I didn't mean it that way luv" Harry said and then he saw her wicked grin "why you little witch."

They joked around for an hour casting minor spells at one another having fun like they use to when they were traveling with nothing better to do. Though they both knew full well that they had a lot more important things to be doing, but they still enjoyed their time together anyway.

On Sunday they finally managed to get Hermione away from the library enough after breakfast to drag her to the Room of Requirements so that they could talk to her alone before she buried herself in her other work.

"Hermione" Harry said as he motioned for her to sit down "I'm so happy you finally could join us."

"Yeah it's been a while so what's up" Hermione asked trying not to think about anything but the work that needed done, since she hadn't really been able to get the dream of Harry out of her mind too long.

"What we are about to tell you will sound weird, and you probably won't want to believe us, but I promise you it is all true" Linda said as she sat down in a chair by Hermione.

Harry then went into telling her all about their mysterious visit with Myrddin, though he didn't include facts of the sleeping together while there, as he didn't think Hermione needed to know that.

"So let me see if I have this right, he had you decipher scrolls that he wrote and told you that You-Know-Who has some Death Scrolls that help him basically be a necromancer?"

"Yep that's pretty much it" Harry said with a grin "but like I said we tried to get the first scroll he told me about, but it wasn't in the vault." Hermione had a look of understanding on her face, but for a moment Harry could have sworn there was a hint in her eyes that she knew something more than what she was willing to tell him.

"Well we can't help what isn't there, but these Death Scrolls are a bit alarming" Hermione said as she looked at Harry "with them he could have unforetold power."

"So you know what the scrolls contain then" Linda asked in a hopeful tone because they didn't know all of what was found in the scrolls.

"Not everything I'm afraid" Hermione said as she looked at Linda and then stood up "I have done some research into ancient Egypt when I was younger, but never could find much on them. They are foretold to hold the power of death within them though from what I can tell, which would mean that the dark lord could become a powerful necromancer if he can manage to read them."

"I'm sure he found a way to do that" Harry said in disgust "he wouldn't have gotten them if he couldn't understand what was contained inside them. No doubt his first goal will be to raise an army of undead to bring after the light forces."

"You think so" Linda asked as she looked at Harry "I would think he would be more interested in finding a way to beat death with them."

"He could possibly do both" Hermione said with a glint in her eyes "from the little I know of necromancy there is a way he could raise up an army and try for immortality by becoming a Lich."

"Great just what in the hell is this coming to, it was suppose to be so simple, I go kill the bastard and bring an end to the war, but no fate has to stack the deck against me even more."

"The elemental badges" Linda said with a grin "if we could find them before Voldemort then we could possibly stand a chance."

"That's a great idea" Harry said but then lost his smile "the problem is we haven't a clue where the six bloody badges are."

"Six" Hermione asked with a brief look of confusion "shouldn't there be eight?"

"No the scroll I read said six, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, and Lightning" Harry said as he recalled what the scroll said.

"That's a bit perplexing since shadow and holy should count as well" Hermione said in a way that sounded like she was stating a fact.

"Why would they when they aren't really considered elements" Linda asked before Harry could manage to.

"That is true I suppose" Hermione said as she looked at Linda "that's probably why they aren't included since according to our elemental studies book they aren't elements."

"That still doesn't make finding them any easier" Harry said with a huff "nothing about any of this is easy."

"Wouldn't be you if it was" Linda jested as she grinned at Harry.

"You-Know-Who will probably try a ritual on Halloween to become a Lich that is if he has managed to find one, which if he does have the Death Scrolls I wouldn't doubt that would be when he would try it."

"Well hopefully he hasn't figured that part out yet, anyway I think as mad as he is that he would try to attack the school on Halloween anyway" Harry said with his disgust for the holiday evident in his tone.

"That means we only have little over two weeks to figure out something because if he does attack we will no doubt have a major battle with a lot of lives lost" Linda said as she thought about her world and the attack that happened on Halloween there.

"Is there nothing we can do to prevent him from becoming a Lich" Harry asked out of concern as he looked at Hermione hoping she would have an answer.

"If we knew where he would perform the ritual maybe, but since we don't I really don't see anyway of preventing it from happening. The only other way would be to make him even more furious so that he would focus on attacking the school instead of the ritual but that brings its own level of problems with it."

"So all we can do is sit back and wait for fate to screw us in the arse again" Harry scoffed as he stood and started to pace about the room. "This is bloody pointless" Harry said as his rage got the better of him and he ended up hurling a fireball at the wall.

"Okay time for you to chill" Linda said as she wrapped her arms around him "you need to calm down before you really do something you'll regret."

Hermione knew what power he had from what she was told about his elemental powers, but she didn't think he would explode like that in front of her. She too stood like Linda did and wanted to comfort her friend, but paused when she saw Linda hugging him "I think I will go see what I can find in the library about the scrolls that's if there is anything there about them."

"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said regretting having scared her by his display of his uncontrolled elemental ability. "You don't have to go, you can stay if you like" Harry added before she could leave.

Hermione wanted to stay and comfort her friend and the man she dreamed of, but also knew that he was with Linda not her, so there wasn't much she could do. "Nah I think I will go check the library, and it is probably almost lunch time anyway."

"Ok" Harry said a bit disappointed to see her go as she was one of his best friends, but he also knew that he couldn't force her to stay either.

"How about we get some lunch too" Linda said with a grin "we could all go together, as I am a bit famished myself."

So the three friends left the Room of Requirements in silence to go get lunch each lost in their own train of thought. Though they all were worried to some degree about what Voldemort was planning since it seemed all the cards he held were a lot better than the ones the trio had currently in theirs.


	24. The Letter

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Letter**

It was dinner time when Harry and Linda again saw Hermione as she sat down at the table with them. "I found something of interest" she said as she went about making up her plate.

"What's that" Linda asked, but didn't think Hermione would tell her there.

"I'll meet you after dinner" Hermione said as she knew the other two would know where she meant.

After dinner was over Hermione met the others in the Room of Requirements as she said she would. She was on edge about what she found and really knew she had to tell them as soon as she found it.

"I found a book about Liches in the library, it wasn't the most helpful, but I did find one thing that I think you should know" Hermione said hurriedly as she sat down by Harry. "In order for V..Voldemort to become a Lich he will need a phylactery, which from what I can tell will not be easy to get a hold of."

"What is a phylactery" Linda asked as she looked at Hermione with renewed interest.

"It is a special box that stores the Lich's soul, if kill a lich without destroying the phylactery then the lich can regenerate or gain a new body within a week of being destroyed."

"So you say this isn't easy to get, but if it is a box how hard can that be?"

"Well box isn't the best term since any container could be used, but there is a lot of ritual crafting that has to go into making the container, you can't just pick up any old box and make it work as a phylactery."

"Oh" Harry said as he looked at Hermione "so the odds of Voldemort having a phylactery are slim then?"

"For now yes" Hermione said with a weak smile "but that doesn't mean he couldn't craft one given enough time. It most definitely won't be ready for Halloween this year, so I would say he won't be able to do it till at least next Halloween and that's only if he can stay focused on that."

"Great so all we have to do is keep his focus elsewhere and he won't have time to become a Lich then" Linda said with a grin.

"The problem is how do we manage to keep his focus away from it" Hermione said as she looked at her two friends.

"His first priority will no doubt be make Dumbledore suffer, which means most likely attacking the school to try and kill as many students as possible" Harry stated in a matter of fact way.

"He will also probably increase his attacks on muggles" Linda added as an after thought to Harry's comment.

"From what I have read the Magi Order been preventing most of his attacks around London and the wizarding world" Hermione said as she pointed out an article in the Daily Prophet about another attack being stopped by the mystery group.

"Another concern, well actually two, is that Voldemort might be looking for those six badges and whatever those runes were that the scroll described" Harry stated as he looked at the two women that he cared a lot about.

"Well them are things we can't do too much about since we don't know enough about them yet" Hermione said as she had a slight look of disappointment in her eyes.

"If we could find more of Myrddin's scrolls then maybe we could figure all this out" Linda said in defeat too since she knew that they didn't have a clue where to even start looking for any of them.

"We need to plan for the attack on the school, but sitting in boring ass classes isn't going to help us any" Harry stated flatly as he stood up "this is all pointless if we just keep pretending nothing is going to happen."

"There is only so much we can do" Hermione said as she stood to stand by Harry "the fact is we are students here and the classes are the only teachings we are going to get."

"This Magi Order doesn't use tactics taught in school they have a lot more training and use muggle style fighting when they encounter the Death Eaters."

"Yeah I know Harry I have seen how they fight" Hermione said as she put a hand on his shoulder "but that isn't how we are taught and we don't even know how to contact them."

"You may have only seen the wizard way of fighting Hermione, but Linda and I have survived through a lot of things over the summer. We have been to worlds that were plagued by zombies, which were once people we knew. Dumbledore and the Ministry want to act like we are just children and that we shouldn't do anything, but what they deem appropriate, but I think the time for child's play is over."

"Harry you can't be serious" Hermione said, but something about her tone told Linda and Harry that she seemed to agree with him.

"I am serious" Harry said as he started for the door "in fact I am going to have a little chat with Dumbledore right now."

"Harry please" Hermione begged "don't do anything that you'll regret."

"I think Harry's right" Linda said as she started to follow him "I think it is time we started to act like we are at war instead of pretending that everything is all peaceful and loving."

Hermione didn't try too hard to prevent them from leaving, and as they did she had a small grin on her face. She walked out of the room, but instead of following Harry she took off in the other direction.

"Harry my boy to what do I owe the honor of this meeting" Dumbledore said as he motioned for them to be seated.

"Sir I am going to cut straight to the point" Harry said as he looked at the headmaster "I believe there is a high risk that Voldemort is going to attack the school soon."

"Did you have another vision?"

"No sir, but that doesn't change what has happened, and sir I know Voldemort is rather ticked off about all that has happened so far."

"I assure you Harry that this school is well protected."

"No offense sir, but it isn't and to be honest having me sit in classes at this point is worthless as I know enough right now to pass my NEWTs."

"I understand where you are coming from Harry, but I can't allow you to fight Voldemort or his people."

"Why not" Harry demanded as he stood up "last year the DA members and I did fight those Death Eaters and sir that was before I gained all the training that I did over the summer."

"You're right" Dumbledore said as he thought about something and his attitude changed dramatically. "I will allow you to do as you feel fit, but I do have a few conditions before I fully allow it."

"What would they be" Harry asked as he sat back down calmer than he had been before.

"The first condition is that you must take your NEWT exams, and any that you don't get an Outstanding in you will have to continue in that class."

"Fine, but I ask that Linda and Hermione be allowed to test out as well if they choose to."

"Fine I will discuss it with Miss Granger, but I doubt she will agree."

"Understood, so what other conditions do you have?"

"The second is that you continue to take your Elemental Studies class as I believe that it would do well for you to continue learning in that area."

"Agreed, I wasn't planning to drop that class as your right I am learning something new in that class."

"Those are my only conditions, but I do have to ask what do you plan to do in your free time if you succeed in testing out of your other classes?"

"I have some things I would like to use the Room of Requirements to practice, so I would still be here training and learning, just not things I already know. Also I would be working on a battle plan for when the attack does happen on the school."

"Fine I agree" Dumbledore said in a way that told Harry that he didn't like the idea, but knew that he didn't have much say in the matter.

That night Harry and friends celebrated Linda's birthday in the Room of Requirements. Harry had found out that she was born on October thirteenth just like the Tonks of his world was. While he didn't know where Tonks of this world was at the moment Harry was semi sure that she would be somewhere safe with Blade by that point.

Monday Blade did return to the school as Harry and Linda saw him at breakfast, which made them both happy since that meant that Tonks was no doubt safe. The problem Harry had was that he knew Voldemort would most likely attack on Halloween which meant he had only seventeen days to come up with a plan of counter attack.

Harry and Linda were in the Room of Requirements following their breakfast to work on the plan since they didn't have to attend their normal classes. They still had to wait to take the NEWTs for the classes, but Dumbledore assured them that it would happen soon.

"We need to think of something and we need to do it quick" Linda said as she paced back and fourth in the room.

"I know luv, but with only the two of us it isn't going to be easy."

"Maybe it is time we brought more people in, you know some friends that could help us."

"Maybe you're right, I mean Hermione is great at research, so she would be able to help with locating anything we need. Ron would like wise be helpful since he is great at strategy, and would no doubt be able to formulate a battle plan."

"Those two would be helpful, what about Neville, I understand he is pretty good with Herbology?"

"Yeah he is, but what good" Harry started, but then stopped when he thought about it for a moment "you are as brilliant as you are sexy."

"I have my moments" Linda said with a grin "so how about we head to the common room and see if they are back from class yet?"

"I think they have a free period coming up soon, so we might find them there" Harry said as he prepared to leave "if not I can use my map to find them."

Harry and Linda returned to the common room but Harry's friends hadn't returned like they had hoped. So they went up to Harry's dorm room to get his map from his trunk that would tell him where they were. When they entered the room Harry saw that there was a white envelope on his bed, which was weird since wizards didn't normally use muggle methods to send messages.

Harry did a quick scan of the envelope before he touched it and found that there were no traps or spells on it of any kind. The only thing on the envelope was his name in the center, but nothing else was written on it. Harry quickly opened it and pulled out a muggle piece of paper that had been inside. He read it over while Linda stood to the side of him reading it as well.

_Harry Potter_

_By now you have found that the first scroll of Myrddin was not in the vault where he said that it would be. Well that simple answer to why it isn't there is that I took it a few years ago._

_That is the simple answer, but I know you are concerned by what was written on that scroll and I must say that it was a bitch to figure out. It has taken me over a year to figure it out, but I can tell you that it isn't good._

_The scroll spoke of four people, ones that you would call the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and let me tell you if Voldemort got that scroll then there would be even more hell to pay than what he already plans to unleash._

_You have your hands full at the moment with all that you need to worry about. Seek out your friends to help you as you plan for the Halloween attack, they will always have your back. Things seem dire now, but in time everything will become clearer than it is right now._

_The only thing you need to focus on right now is being prepared for the battle at Halloween everything else will slowly work out in time. This summer will be another quite eventful time for you, and that is when your concerns of the badges and the horsemen will be revealed for fully. _

_I am only telling you all of this right now so you stay focused, because if you don't then all will be lost. Do not allow your emotions and concerns to overtake you or things will get really bad. That goes for Linda as well, because she is key to a lot of things that will happen and if she doesn't contain her emotions then people will suffer._

_Sincerely  
__A Friend_

"What in the hell" Harry said as he stared at the note.

"This friend seems to know a lot and if it has the first scroll there is no telling what more was contained in it."

Harry ran his hand through his hair "this is all I bloody need, someone out there has that bloody scroll and now I am just to sit back and allow this person to hold that kind of power over me?"

"Well this friend did say that all would be revealed in time, so maybe we will learn more later."

"Yeah maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that someone knows too much about us and I don't like it one bloody bit."


	25. Halloween

**A/N: Well this was a rather hard chapter to get out as my muse didn't want to focus on it, but I did want to get it out for Halloween, so HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone and enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Halloween**

"Maybe we should just focus on the pending battle like this 'friend' said to" Linda said as she tried to calm Harry down.

"A 'friend' wouldn't send a note like this; a friend would have just given me the bloody scroll and allowed me to decide what to do with it."

"There isn't much we can do about that now Harry, come on if this person wanted to hurt you they could have already. Clearly the person is trying to be a friend by telling you what they have, so let's just focus on the matter at hand."

"So I am to forget that someone out there knows of the coming apocalypse and that the legends of the Four Horsemen are mentioned in the scroll? How can anyone expect for me just to forget that when we are already at bloody war?"

"I am not asking you to forget about it Harry, I am just asking that you not allow it to cloud your focus on our more pending brush with doom."

"Fine let's stay focused on the pending battle then" Harry said as he got his map from the trunk. "It looks like our friends are on their way back to the common room so we will meet up with them there."

They made their way down to the common room and a short while later they saw their friends returning from their class. Harry walked up to them and soon had then off to the side of the common room.

"Hey guys I need to have a meeting with you, but not here, so could we all get together in the Room of Requirements after your last class of the day?"

"What's up mate" Ron asked not really thinking that Harry didn't want to discuss it in the common room.

"I will explain everything later I promise, oh and Ron could you send word to the twins that I would like them to join us at the meeting as well?"

"Oh and don't forget to have Luna and Ginny come for the meeting too" Linda said as an after thought as those two weren't with the rest of their friends.

"Sure I will send an owl to them, but I don't know why you would want those two there" Ron said calmly.

"Thanks" Harry said "well shall we head to lunch then?"

Harry and Linda went over the basics of what Harry would explain when the core DA group arrived that evening since they had the rest of the day to prepare. Harry didn't like the idea of fighting within the school as he didn't want the students or his friends getting hurt. But he knew that they wouldn't have a choice so he accepted that, but he was determined to work out plans enough to prevent unnecessary deaths. That simply meant that he didn't want any non death eaters to die, their deaths were guaranteed the moment they took their mark.

After dinner that night Harry and Linda watched as one by one the people Harry considered the core of the DA arrived plus Fred and George Weasley. Harry waited until they were all seated in comfortable chairs and then stood in front of them like a true leader.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice" Harry said looking at each of them. "I've asked that you come here because I have reliable intelligence that there will be an attack on Hogsmeade on Halloween. As you can no doubt guess an attack on that village would probably only be a prelude to an attack on this very school."

Hermione seemed to grin slightly but hid it quickly "have you had a vision? If you did you should tell the headmaster so he can plan for any possible attacks."

"Hermione you know as well as I do that if I told Dumbledore he would no doubt call his order of the waiting chicken to discuss what to do. Hell look at last year I told Snape well before we went off to the Ministry and yet the order didn't show up for what like an hour after we have been there? It took us maybe three hours to fly there and yet it took them over an hour longer? What the hell took them so long, because they shouldn't have taken over four hours to get to the ministry."

"Sorry" Hermione said in a low tone.

Neville grinned "so what's the plan Harry?"

"Well if I had my way I would have Dumbledore send everyone home so no students were in the school to be hurt or killed. Unfortunately I doubt he would agree to that, so Linda and I figured we would bring the best of the best together to work out a new plan."

"So why we here then" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Oh brother of my twin age I believe young Mister Potter done did bumped his head."

"Must of if he thinks this group is the best of the best" Fred said with another laugh that George joined in on.

"Quiet you two" Luna said with a grin "do continue Harry."

"Thanks Luna and yes I do believe that those of you here are the best of the DA and the twins are surely good at what they do as well." Harry paused as he looked at the twins waiting for a retort but none came. "Linda and I have been working tirelessly all afternoon to work out a basic plan, but now we want input from the rest of you. Ginny are you still planning to further a career in magical medicine?"

"Yeah" Ginny said with a big smile. "I have worked out the courses needed with Madam Pomfrey so I can obtain the N.E.W.T.s I will need to become a healer."

"Good to hear, why I asked was that I would like you to head up the team for an emergency infirmary. I know Madam Pomfrey is a great healer but if the worst case happens and we do get attacked there could be a lot of injuries. I only say this because we are planning for the worst and hoping to Merlin for the best."

"Yeah I guess it would be best, and I know a few of the old DA members that are on the healer career path as well. I will check with them to see about them being part of the emergency team if you want?"

"Please do as of now you are in charge of that area, but do try to keep it quiet as we don't want to start a mass panic among the lower years. Neville you are a genius when it comes to Herbology and as I am pants in that area I would like you to come up with a few plans to set up plants as traps. The point here is that if we are attacked we want to slow down or prevent the Death Munchers from getting anywhere near the students. If we can do that by placing something like the Devils Snare at the gate then all the better."

"That might just work" Neville said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ron you are by far the best at strategies so I will be relying on you to help out all around to ensure things are strategically planned out to the best of our abilities. I have managed to get blueprints of the school and the grounds, so if you and Neville could look over them and decide on a plan of prevention I would appreciate it."

"Sure thing mate" Ron said with a grin as the praise from Harry elevated his personal ego.

"George and Fred I have a special job for you two which is why I have called you back to these hallowed halls but I will have to get into that in a minute. The next thing I would like to discuss is about getting a team together that can fly. I think we could do with an aerial attack force that will be able to deliver a few of the surprises I want the twins to make. I don't want this team taking unnecessary risks though, I just want them to fly in hit and run nothing more."

"Well Fred and I aren't bad on brooms so I suppose we could work with a team and get something put together."

"Yeah since we'll be designing whatever it is you are having us deliver it will easier if we handle the team as well."

"That's up to you, but that will require you to be on call that day since we have no way of knowing if or when they will attack."

"No problem we got your back major" Fred said with a grin, but the silence that followed was a tense on.

"Umm okay, but what's with the major crack" Harry asked after a long awkward silence.

"I think my dear brother been spending too much time watching those moving picture things muggle's call movies with new girlfriend."

Harry laughed figuring Fred been introduced to military movies in some form and as Harry thought about it he could see how he did seem like a military leader preparing his troops for battle. "Alrighty then moving on so we aren't here all night. Hermione you are a brilliant witch, and no doubt the smartest of our generation. I would like you and Luna to workout what spells will need to be covered again by the DA to ensure they can be brought up to speed in time. We have two weeks which isn't a load of time, so we are going to pushing whatever we can into getting ready. Hopefully this mysterious Magi Order I been hearing about can handle things in Hogsmeade so it doesn't spill over here, but I am not letting anything to chance. Also Hermione if you could I would like to get a DA meeting set up for Saturday as I would like to test the groups accuracy with spells. I am hoping to have a team of sharp shooters up on the towers that can pick off a few of the enemy before they manage to cause any real problems."

"I will get on that as soon as we finish up here" Hermione said and then with a knowing smirk she added "sir."

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at her and then looked at the rest of the group. "Well that's about all I have at this time. I am willing to listen to any and all suggestions you have, as the core members of the DA I trust you all. However right now I will like to go to talk Fred and George, so if you have anything at the moment, please meet up with Linda until I am finished."

Harry took the twins off to a corner to discuss things with them while the rest paired off to work on what they needed to. Ron and Neville started to look over the layout of the castle to work out the best strategy of where to place plants to aid in the battle. Hermione and Luna sat talking quietly, supposedly about different spells and such. Ginny didn't have anything to work with anyone on, so she pulled out parchment and started to outline what she needed to set up for an emergency infirmary.

"Ok you two I know you like your pranking, and honestly I support that as your choice of career. Now though I need something a bit different from you two, but similar in a way I guess." Harry paused as he conjured up what looked like a water balloon. "You both know what this is, so I won't get into too much detail. What I want is something similar, but it has to be able to hold something like potions in it or something. I don't know I guess I want something that can be flung at an enemy and have it splash something nasty on them that might render them out of commission for a bit or permanently if possible."

Fred and George exchanged what appeared to be knowing looks, or as Harry thought it was their twin ability to communicate silently. After a moment Fred spoke "well it is possible, and I'm sure we could come up with something rather quickly."

"We've been working on some different powder mixtures, like an instant darkness dust" George added seamlessly.

"Well anything you could come up with in the time we have will be great, but you're going to need enough for your flying squad." Harry paused a moment as he thought about what he hoped to achieve. "The next thing to discuss would be the squad I guess since I will let you two set it up. I know we have some good flyers in the DA like Cho Chang, Katie Bell, and other Quidditch players, so I guess you could see if any of them are interested in it."

"Yeah we had the same thought" Fred said with a grin.

"Might get the old team together and see who would be willing to join. Maybe Angelina and Alicia will come back to help us."

"I doubt they would want to return aren't they trying to get on a professional Quidditch team?"

"Angelina has tried out for Puddlemere United, but was put on a reserves list until a spot opens up" Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah so while she waits she been working at our shop with us" George added with his own grin.

"Ah okay so I guess her 'bosses' could allow her to come help then" Harry smirked. "What about Alicia though, I'm sure she is looking to get on a team too."

"She's in the same boat as Angelina…"

"And works for us as well at the moment."

"Cool" Harry said with a grin as he imagined the twins were probably dating the two former Quidditch teammates. "I guess that is all I needed to talk to you two about, I just hope that we won't need the squad."

"We'll be ready mate" Fred said confidently. "I know you would rather no one be involved in this fight, but the truth is we're at war."

"Yeah so don't go getting all 'I'm the Hero' on us, and allow us to have the chance to help if it comes to it."

They spoke for a bit longer on the basics of what the squad could do and how to best aid the war effort without being in any unnecessary danger. When they finished the twins left to return to their flat, while Harry went to check on what the others had come up with.

Two days later, on Saturday, Hermione managed to set up an impromptu DA meeting with most of the old DA members in attendance. Hermione and Luna also managed to compile a list of spells that could prove to be useful, and most of them had already been covered by Harry the previous year.

"You have all been briefed on the potential threat to the school that could be coming our way. Now it is time to find out who among you wish to stand and fight, for any who wish not to that is fine as well." Harry paused as he looked at the group of DA members looking at him. "This battle could possibly be one of the worst fights we could ever encounter and I won't lie to you we will be sorely outnumbered. I have been through a lot along with Linda this past summer, and before that I stood with some close friends as we battled Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I learned a valuable lesson from that fight and that's stunning an enemy only delays them. It seemed no sooner did we stun one another was countering it and reviving their ally to continue fighting us."

Some of the kids in the room started to mumble 'what's the point then?' 'How can we beat them when they are fully trained?'

Harry could hear all their comments and hushed questions and the truth was he didn't know how they could beat them. "I have told you that I won't lie to you, and I promise I won't, but you must understand this isn't about winning the war. If we are attacked it will be about surviving the battle we are in at that moment. You are all right to be worried, but fear can also be an enemy when in a battle. Another enemy is over confidence because if you believe that you are unbeatable then you get sloppy."

Hermione moved forward "another thing to worry about is believing an enemy is out of the fight when they aren't. I silenced a Death Eater, but as some seventh year here can tell you, being silenced doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot. The Death Eater managed to cast a silent curse at me and struck me down before I even realized my error."

"When I saw her drop I froze" Harry said quietly, which caused a lot of people to worry. "Thankfully Neville was by my side and got me to focus on the battle and that's what you must do too. I won't blame any of you that wish not to fight if we are attacked, but I will ask if you aren't fighting the main force that you protect the younger students. In fact I will want a squad for each of the houses to serve that particular job."

"What about Slytherin" a fifth year Ravenclaw asked.

"That's a good question" Harry said calmly. "We don't have any Slytherins in our group, so we will have teams for the houses we do. If anyone would like to volunteer to help the younger Slytherins then I will get a group together for them as well."

Ron moved over to Harry "actually mate it would be best if we keep all the younger students in the Great Hall. That way they are all together and easier to protect instead of having them spread out in four different sections of the school."

"You got a point mate" Harry said with a grin. "For those that don't know Ron Weasley is our strategist for this campaign. He has a gifted mind when it comes to this type of thing, so I would like you to listen if he suggests something to help our cause. As for your suggestion that is simple brilliant. I was thinking like Dumbledore would, and you just provided that that course of action is not the right one. I want a full protection plan worked out to ensure that the those not fighting in the main battle are fully protected at all times."

"What if the professors argue" a timid Hufflepuff asked in a scared tone.

"Honestly if they want to fight us on it then they can get stuff" Harry said firmly. "I will lay out the plans to Dumbledore as soon as I have them and hopefully that will nullify any resistance on the part of the professors."

"Are you asking us to kill people" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked as he stared at Harry.

"No, what I am asking you is to defend yourself and your friends. Does that mean vile things known as Death Eaters might die? Yes it does, but that doesn't mean you have to be the one killing them. Personally the only good Death Eater is a dead one, but as I'm not that into killing myself I will be satisfied with an injured Death Eater unable to kill or torture an innocent person."

Harry could tell that some of the people in the DA wouldn't or couldn't bring themselves to accept what war truly meant. He had been living with death for a long time, and he still didn't like the idea of killing people. He did however know that a follower of Voldemort wouldn't hesitate, and at this point neither could he.

"If we fight on Halloween as I suspect then I have no doubt that stunners will be useless. If you can't bring yourself to harm a living being then I suggest you stay with the group in the Great Hall, because to do otherwise might get you killed if you aren't careful. I know it is cruel and insensitive to say, but you all know that we are at war here, and that means maiming or killing your enemy before they can do it to you."

Harry wasn't surprised that a small selection of DA members led by Justin got up and left when given the option of kill or hide. What was surprising was that it was only a small selection of Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws that left. Of course Harry knew Susan Bones and Hanna Abbott wouldn't be among them, even if deep down he had wished they would have been. He didn't want to think about any of his friends, even limited acquaintances from DA, being injured or killed in the coming conflict.

"Okay those of you that didn't leave accept that this is a war and that means certain things will be done that we most defidently won't like doing. So at this time I will ask Fred and George Weasley to collect the members they have selected to be on their squad."

The Room of Requirement changed once more from a small meeting room into a larger room. There were doors off along a wall that led to smaller rooms for the different squads to meet up in and discuss what they were going to do in the fight.

"I want the twins to discuss what their team's role in the battle will be. For those of you that don't want to accept that role please let them know immediately so you can return for reassignment and so they can get a replacement."

It didn't take long for the twins to gather the best flyers they knew and direct them to a door to discuss what they planned. It was vital for them to have the best flyers, but even though Harry fit that billing his place was to face Voldemort if he showed.

"Next I will ask Ginny Weasley to collect those that she wishes to have on her squad. Again any of you that decide you don't wish to be there once it has been explained please return for reassignment and so we know who we must replace."

Ginny had already met up with most of those she would have on her infirmary squad, so she didn't think there would be any problems. She led her group off to another door, so they could speak alone like the twins did with their group.

"Neville I believe you have a group that you intend to help you with the plant portion of our offensive?"

"Yeah" Neville said as he stepped up. "I won't need a large group, maybe five other members that are good in Herbology."

After about five minutes Neville found that Susan Bones and Hanna Abbott were two good students in Herbology. He then collected two more Ravenclaws that were good with plants and they went off to a third room to discuss what plants had to do with the upcoming battle.

"Okay next up I want to find out who is are best sharp shooters when it comes to spells." Harry paused as the room changed a bit more adding lanes in which targets were positioned down them. "At this point there is a target set up at five meters (about sixteen feet). I will have Hermione and Luna go over the paintball spell, which isn't too hard of a charm to learn. After you have mastered the spell I want you to line up in one of the six lanes available. Each person will then fire the spell at the target to try and hit the center point. Think of it as a game of sorts, because if you hit the center you move on to the next round. If you don't then you will excused as you will be part of the main fighters on the grounds. We will meet again tomorrow for those of you dismissed so that we can start working on other spells and strategies for the upcoming offensive."

Over the course of the next hour Harry watched as members of the DA were eliminated from the target competition. The target started at five meters (16.4 feet) then was moved to ten meters (32.8ft). Most could hit the center at those ranges the cuts increased when it was moved to twenty-five meters (82ft). At fifty meters (164ft) they were down to a half dozen people that could hit the target.

"Okay I think you will be the shooters up on the tower, but the problem is will you be able to hit targets at a hundred meters?"

Most of the six left missed the center point of the target at the hundred meter position, but they did hit the target at least. Hermione stepped forward to the group as she was one of the few that did hit the center point. "I think we will be fine and to add to that certainty I think we should use the Reductor curse to ensure it. Even if we miss the direct target we will still inflict enough damage to slow down or eliminate a threat."

Harry was a bit shocked by her choice of spell, since he didn't think Hermione would be willing to kill people. Sure if they hit the ground they wouldn't kill the Death Eater, but if they did manage to hit them then it would no doubt kill them. Harry might have been willing to do it himself, as was Linda, since they both had been trained for war, but he never expected Hermione would.

Over the next week each squad went about training on spells that they would need to know for the upcoming battle. Harry didn't like that they would be fighting any more at that point than he did when they started training, but he also knew they had no choice.

The last week before Halloween was spent going over all the strategies that Ron had worked out for them. Harry knew that if they could all work as a cohesive team then it would save a lot of their lives. He couldn't afford for them to rush off half cocked and get themselves killed.

Harry had also been in negotiations with Dumbledore and was surprised when Blade showed up to aid in the talks. It took a good bit to convince the old fool that sending the students off to their dorms wasn't the best course of action. Finally he relented and said that it would be beneficial to have them in the great hall so only a limited staff had to remain inside the castle. Of course that the was the point Harry had tried to make, but of course at first it was over ruled at once until the old man had time to analyze the whole matter.

Dumbledore had tried to confirm the attack from his spy Snape, but Severus didn't know anything about the attack. He hadn't been filled in on any plans for the last two months since he was stuck at the school. He did say that there wasn't any mass summoning, but that didn't mean that there weren't plans in place.

The morning of Halloween Harry awake with an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He figured it had to do with the pending battle or maybe it was just the effect that the day itself had on him. As he went down to the great hall for breakfast with Linda he found that he wasn't too hungry.

He was surprised when he entered to find that the Slytherin table was completely empty, but all the DA members were at their house tables already. As he sat down each of them seemed to nod to him and he replied with a nod of his own.

By the end of breakfast Harry was still in shock that the Slytherins hadn't joined them to eat. As the food vanished Dumbledore stood up and called attention of those in the great hall.

"By now most of you have noticed that the Slytherins aren't here for the meal. I have asked Professor Snape to secure them in their dungeon common room. You also know that there is a potential for an attack today by Voldemort."

None of the DA members were affected by the name, but those not in DA shuttered and winced at the name.

"I have decided that all classes for today will be postponed just in case the forces of darkness do in fact pay a visit here today. I would rather none of you have to fight in a battle that should be left to the adults meant to protect you. I do however agree with the advice of Mr. Wolf and Mr. Potter in that this is a battle where people could get hurt or killed if they don't fight back. I have agreed to allow only those of the DA that have volunteered to partake in the battle. All those that aren't on that list will be held here if an attack occurs, until then though you are free to return to your common rooms. I would ask that you remain there, here, or the library. It wouldn't do for anyone to be caught outside these areas if an attack does actually happen."

Harry and Linda disappeared to the Room of Requirement once they were dismissed. Harry was a bit surprised that Hermione and some of his other friends weren't at breakfast, but figured they were preparing for the battle that could come.

In the RoR Harry had a monitor appear on the wall that would give him a magical view of Hogsmeade, while Linda watched another that showed the Hogwarts ground. Everything had been set up in place the day before as Neville and his team positioned plants to aid in the protection of the school. The twins had showed up as well as they had something else to add to the defense plans. They had set up explosive like pranks along the edge of the Forbidden forest just in case Voldemort's forces attempted to enter that way. These 'pranks' were more like land mines that would help defend the grounds even more than what the twins left on.

At ten that morning Hogsmeade did get attacked by Voldemort's forces as the Death Eaters Apparated into the village. They sent curses at buildings hoping to raze the village to the ground and kill as many as they could in the process. It didn't happen though as the mysterious group known as the Magi Order was there waiting for them.

The attack on Hogsmeade was meant to be a distraction as those in that group were mainly new recruits that hadn't been trained too well. A lot were fresh out of Hogwarts, so they didn't have a lot of experience under their collective belts.

As soon as Harry saw the attack happening he sounded the alarm to get all the students into the great hall. He then went off with Linda to get the squads in place as they expected they would have a bit of time with the Death Eaters battling the Magi Order.

Dumbledore heard the alarm Harry set up and instantly understood what he meant when he said he would be alerted to an attack on Hogsmeade. Dumbledore amplified his voice so it acted like a PA system within the whole school. "Attention all students and staff, Death Eaters have attacked Hogsmeade. All those that are to be in the Great Hall report there now and all DA members report to your squad leaders immediately. I repeat the attack has started, **THIS****IS****NOT****A****DRILL!**"

What he didn't know was that the main attack force was heading in from the Forbidden Forest. He also didn't know that they planned to attack the unprotected school while the new recruits distracted the proficient Magi Order. What he did know that Voldemort didn't was that the school wasn't as unprotected as he figured it would be.

The first wave of Death Eaters that ventured out of the forbidden forest soon found how well protected the ground truly were. The tried to sneak on to the grounds, but as they walked out the first death eater in line stepped on one of the twins' prank bombs.

**BOOM**

The Death Eater that stepped on the explosive was launched into the air minus his legs that had been lost in the explosion. The next few behind him didn't know what hit them as they were also blasted into the air missing limbs.

The explosion also alerted Harry to the fact that the Death Eaters were attempting to enter through the forest. He ran even faster to the Entrance hall with Linda hot on his tail. The twins knew the explosion was their mine field being entered so hurried to get their squad into the air. The sharp shooters were positioned on the towers facing the grounds and sent reductor curses down at their enemies and quickly hide as some tried to return fire.

When Harry and his force exited the school he couldn't believe the carnage that was left behind. There was blood and body parts covering the ground from the curses and explosives that had met the intruders.

A few Death Eaters found that the Devils Snare that had been positioned as well didn't allow them easy access as they believed they would have. Voldemort wasn't happy with what was happening as he hadn't expected any resistance to his well thought out plan.

Harry and his force started to send curses at the Death Eaters as dementors started to float in from the forest. Harry gave the order for the flyers to distract the Death Eaters while his team dealt with the Dementors.

"Expecto Patronum" was shouted by Harry and his force as a vast array of silver creatures sprang into action. They were led by a large stag belonging to Harry followed by a bit small doe sent by Linda. The patronus force attacked the dementors head on and prevented them from really entering the battle.

A few of the death eaters that avoided the trapped border attempted to attack the group while they were distracted. It didn't work of course because the flying squad was on the ball and started to pelt them with balloon like objects with different potions in them.

Bellatrix had snuck up and prepared to send a curse at the group, but was hit by the objects. One of them contained a cloth dissolving potion that soon covered her, and began to eat through her clothes. She screamed out insanely as she realized that her clothes were dissolving before her eyes leaving her standing there naked within seconds of being hit by more balloons.

Harry would have laughed at the distraction if he wasn't in a duel of his own with another of the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix lost what control of her mind she had when she spotted Harry and Linda fighting her husband and brother-in-law. She shouted "Avada Kedavra" and sent the sickly green killing curse at Linda seconds before she was hit by another balloon like object. This one containing a flesh eating potion that started to dissolve her flesh like the one before had her clothes.

Her husband was distracted by her screams and glanced over to see her flesh being eaten away. Harry was likewise distracted because he saw the killing curse headed for Linda and shoved her out of the way just as it hit him instead.

Linda had seen Harry hit by the killing curse before during the summer, but that was before her change. Now as she watched him fall to the ground she lost control of her ability and her eyes turned blood red literally as tears of blood streaked down her face. She left out a cry of rage as she went into a blood frenzy unlike anything she had ever felt before. As she did her ability went wild hitting the two nearest Death Eaters, which were the Lestrange brothers.

Katherine had warned Linda that in times of great rage her power could be unleashed, but she didn't understand it at the time. At that moment she still didn't understand as all she saw was blood red. The Lestrange brothers fell under her control as she lost control of her powers and they rushed off to kill their own people following her command to kill.

Voldemort couldn't understand what went wrong, but knew something did. He decided to escape and analyze what happened. The Lestrange brothers were killed by their own side prior to the full evactuation that happened when Voldemort activated the emergency Portkeys. Bellatrix was in a lot pain and would require medical attention but the evac of the Death Eaters probably saved her sorrowful life.

Harry recovered as they were escaping and went to calm down Linda who he could tell lost control since he knew the blood tears were a true sign of it. He could only hope that he could calm her and not lose control of his own mind in the process.


End file.
